Más allá de las nubes
by Zelinktotal99
Summary: Link y Zelda, plebeyo y princesa, amigos de la infancia. En esta nueva "serie", ambos viviran un montón de aventuras llenas de humor y acción, con un toque de amor. Un nuevo fic creado a base de historias cortas, todas unidas entre si, con mucha variedad y entretenimiento. Os animo a descubrir las nuevas aventuras de estos dos jovenes tan torpes, tímidos y...enamorados?
1. El comienzo la promesa

**Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, son de Nintendo, no mios. Quizas hay personajes que no conozcais, o lugares, y entonces si seran de mi pertenencia, pero todo lo demás es de Nintendo.**

* * *

**"Link"**

¿Queréis saber quien soy? ¿O no? Es obvio, no. Porque cada uno tiene que saber de él mismo, y no de los demás, menos de los desconocidos. No obstante, si quieres saber algo de mí, mejor te lo explico en otro momento. Y la razón de que ahora no pueda es que…estoy metido en un buen lío, como siempre… a ver como salgo de esta.

-¡Alto ahí, chaval!

-¡No huyas, no te haremos daño!

Me gritaban en un vano intento de detenerme, pero yo sabía que era imposible, en mis dieciséis años de vida no he creído palabra de boca de los ridículos guardias del castillo.

-¡Y un cuerno! –les espeté volteándome ligeramente para ver sus rostros fatigados. Les había hecho correr durante más de una hora, y no solo a esos dos, sino a prácticamente a todos los guardias que residían en el lugar.

Era una escena muy repetitiva en mi rutina diaria: levantarme, desayunar, correr al castillo, colarme en él, huir, despistar y marear a los guardias, y ver a…a ella. El resultado era que los pobres hombres siempre acababan para el arrastre, y se desmayaban.

No les culpo, después de todo, no es fácil atraparme a mí, Link, el muchacho más rápido de todo Hyrule. No es que me guste alardear de ello, simplemente es así, cuando empiezo a correr no hay quien me pare, ni quien me alcance. Que se le va a hacer, este es el don que me ha sido concedido desde que nací, mi extrema velocidad. Claro que, eso no viene al caso. Por lo general me gusta ser modesto y no dar detalles de mis capacidades, pero algo tenía que aclarar.

-¡Yujuuuuu! –aceleré un poco más, sin cansarme, y me atreví a hacer algo que adoraba: saltar al otro lado. La ventana sin cristal del castillo estaba ante mí, y no dude ni un momento en apoyarme en el alfeizar con una pierna mientras me impulsaba con todas mis fuerzas, saltando al vacío. Algunos pensaran que es algo de suicidio, sobre todo si se hace notar los veinte metros mínimos que hay entre donde estoy yo y lo que es el suelo del patio del castillo, pero a mí me da igual. Porque yo soy así, me muevo como el viento, me siento como el viento…soy el viento, libre y temerario a más no poder, y siempre de buen humor.

No tarde en reaccionar. Aunque mi salto fue perfecto y estaba casi llegando a la otra punta del castillo, donde estaba mi objetivo, los guardias habían predicho mis movimientos, y ya había situados un par de machotes forzudos en el otro lado, esperando a que llegara para atraparme. Necios. Nunca aprenden, pues peor para ellos, que pena me dan.

Justo cuando voy a llegar, y ellos cuando creen que podrán pillarme, desenvaino mi espada, guardada en su vaina y atada a mi espalda. Consigo mi objetivo, que crean que les voy a atacar, lo que hacen que retrocedan dejándome y un pequeño hueco en el que aterrizar. No pierdo un instante cuando veo que se abalanzan sobre mí; agarro fuertemente mi espada y la coloco de manera que el lado frontal y no afilado se vuelva contra ellos, y me impulso realizando un ataque de tajo frontal.

Fue fácil, pues a ambos les di, no con el filo claro, no soy un asesino, pero si que les habré dejado una buena marca en sus costados. Se pueden sentir afortunados, podría haber sido peor. Ahora con el camino despejado y sin guardias, solo me queda llegar hasta la habitación de la princesa. Conozco como llegar de memoria, anda que no me habré colado veces, por no decir todos los días desde hace seis años. Pero no tengo prisa, "ella" es muy paciente, y yo ya he corrido mucho por hoy, así que me tomo con tranquilidad el "paseos" hasta mi destino. Total, el día es hermoso y tranquilo, no hay prisa. Espero estar mínimamente presentable, porque después de mi carrera habitual siempre acabo hecho unos zorros, y no es mi culpa precisamente. Ojala algún día pudiera entrar por las buenas en el castillo, pero no, los guardias insisten en que soy un intruso y me persiguen, y al rey le da igual todo este asunto, así que al final siempre soy "yo VS guardias"

Pero vamos, que se puede deducir que siempre gano yo, y eso es lo que más gracia me hace. En fin, ya llevo seis años en esto de colarme en el castillo, y visto que los guardias nunca se cansan, creo que tendré que vivir toda mi vida como el "asaltador de palacios" Sí, culpa mía, me lo he ganado, por cabezota, pero no me importa, con tal de verla, a ella y a su alegre sonrisa soy capaz de… en fin, de todo, que no me voy a poner ahora cursi. Para eso luego.

Me echo un vistazo rápido: nada, no estoy presentable, incluso mi pelo rubio esta desordenado, aunque así suele estar siempre, pero es que ahora si que parece que me lo han revuelto a propósito. Y mi ropa… todo lo que llevo, aparte de ropa interior, es mis medias blancas, mi camiseta verde con un cinturón de cuero por la cintura, haciéndola parecer una falda, lo que me da mucha vergüenza. Otro cinto recorre desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi costado derecho, pues por ahí es donde llevo atada mi espada. Ella es como mi tesoro, obviamente no puedo desarmado por muy rápido que sea. Además de eso, unas sencillas botas de cuero marrón y un gorro verde muy largo que me llega hasta la cintura es mi único ropaje, el habitual. Pero todo esta arrugado y sucio.

-Jo, y eso que lo lave esta mañana, malditos guardias… -refunfuñe con las mejillas hinchadas por la rabia. Si no fuera por esos pesados, no tendría problemas. Claro que no es que me exijan mucho, pero molestan.

"Y no se porque me pongo tan nervioso, ni que fuera a visitar a mi novia" más gracia aún, que "ella" y "él" fueran pareja. Como adolescente, reconsideró esa idea alguna que otra vez, pero la dio por imposible. Normal, una princesa y un plebeyo. Por muy amigos de la infancia que fueran, eso nunca se veía bien, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Además, dicen que los amores pueden destrozar las amistades, y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a Zelda por **nada** del mundo, ni de este ni de otros que pudieran existir. Bien, dejando ese tema aparte, debería concentrarme en mi misión. Hoy es un día muy especial, y nada me va a detener en mi empeño. Y si alguien se intenta poner en mi camino…le parto en dos. Literalmente, soy muy hábil con la espada, eso es algo que no duda nadie, al menos nadie que me haya visto.

Me aburro en el camino que lleva hasta la habitación de mi princesa, así que me pongo a cantar:

"_El mundo he de cambiar_

_para ir a un futuro ideal_

_en donde no reine el mal._

_Lo haré con decisión,_

_un mundo lleno de esplendor_

_es mi illusion."_

Cambiar el mundo… eso es algo que nunca me he planteado. Por lo general, yo ni pienso. Pensar es complicarse la vida, porque siempre estas dándole vueltas a algo hasta el punto de obsesionarte. Claro que hay que buscar el equilibrio, y ese es mi fallo, que yo siempre estoy en un lado de la balanza, nunca en el centro. En fin, nadie es perfecto, aunque espero que no exista alguien que se llame nadie, o le encontraría doble sentido a esto.

¿Veis? A eso me refiero cuando digo que nunca pienso.

Pero entonces es cuando me paro en seco. Algo no cuadra, algo no va bien…

-Rebobina –le ordene a mi escaso cerebro, y eso hizo. Me levanté esta mañana, desayune leche Lon Lon, cosí mi gorro roto, entrené con la espada, preparé el almuerzo, me pegué una ducha, corrí al castillo, burlé a todos los guardias, me puse a cantar… no, antes de eso... -¡Un momento, ¿Acaso dije la habitación de **mi **princesa?! No, no, no, un error, un pequeño fallo mío, Zelda no es mí… ¡mí nada!

Vale, sí, soy un poco tímido en estas cosas, la gente me define como inocente e ingenuo, que se altera a la mínima en cuanto se habla de relaciones o parejas. En realidad esto no me importo hasta los diez años, pero más tarde si que le afecto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, a los diez años fue cuando conocí a Zelda, ¿tendrá algo que ver? –reflexioné mientras me acercaba más y más al vestíbulo que daba a la habitación de la princesa. –No, seguro que fue cosa de la adolescencia, sí, será eso.

Además, ya he pensado suficiente por hoy, y eso que dije que no lo haría. En fin, caprichos de la vida. Por lo menos ya casi estoy en mi destino. Digo casi porque me había olvidado del guardia apostillado en la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga. Ay, pobre hombre, todos los días le toca el mismo turno, y todos los días le tengo que "apartar" de allí a la fuerza. Me da pena, pero que le voy a hacer, para mí o es por las buenas o por las malas, y creo que ahora es por la segunda.

Le observo estar justo al doblar la esquina en la que me encuentro. Tengo que distraerle, pero no se me ocurre como. En momentos como este, en los que te debes cargar a un guardia (sin matarle) ¿Qué se hace?

-Mmm… -reflexione con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. De repente, una bombilla se encendió justo por encima de mi cabeza. Si quieres deshacerte de alguien, no tienes más que liarte a… -¡Pedrada limpia!

De un grito bravo salí de mi escondite, sorprendiendo al guarda, y le arrojé un casco de una armadura que había en todos los pasillos. Acerté de lleno, y no perdí ni un instante cuando le impacté. Antes de que se recuperara, llegué hasta él y le hice una finta perfecta, quedando detrás suya. Desenvaine mi espada y le cogí del revés apuntándolo con el pico del mango.

"Esto te va a doler, guapo" le advertí silenciosamente mientras le hundía con fuerza la punta de la empuñadura en su…trasero.

He de admitir que me arrepentí de no tener orejeras, porque el grito de dolor que pegó me destrozó los tímpanos y todo lo demás.

-¡A callar! –grité histérico, golpeándole de nuevo con la empuñadura, esta vez en la nuca, dejándolo perfectamente K.O. –Mucho mejor, mis pobres oídos.

Era la última vez que sentía compasión por ese hombre, a la próxima le noquearía dándole una patada en los hue… en fin, nada.

Ya, al fin, después de una rutina de huida y rotura de tímpanos, me hallo ante la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa. Se me ocurre que quizás, en vez de entrar como debe ser, podría sorprenderla. Ella lo que necesita es distracción, la pobre se pasa el día encerrada esperándome, más que nada porque sola se aburre, y no la dejan salir del castillo, y eso que ya tiene dieciséis años. ¿Padre muy controlador? No, solo un rey que quiere proteger la pureza de su hija. Efectivamente, el rey es de esos que piensan que si una chica va sola acaba rodeada de chicos con malas intenciones, que la despojan de todo orgullo e inocencia. Tonterías en mi opinión, porque Zelda sabe cuidarse ella solita, es muy fuerte y autosuficiente, excepto para cocinar, aunque no me guste admitirlo, cocina de pena… Volviendo al tema, su padre también pensó mal de mí en su tiempo, pero después de una pequeña charla que tuvimos disolvió todas sus dudas. Yo nunca le haría nada malo a Zelda, como mucho unas aguadillas en el lago, o le pondría mucho picante a la comida, pero no más de eso. Más bien, yo…quiero protegerla.

-¡Ay Diosas! –sin querer me sonrojo por mi reciente pensamiento. Debo controlarme mejor, Zelda solo es mi amiga, nada más. Lo prefiero así, me lo paso mejor.

Toco la enorme puerta de la habitación de la joven, y puedo percibir como unos pasos se acercan desde dentro. Es un andar tranquilo pero entusiasmado. Maldita sea, hoy he tardado de más, porque parece que ha esperado mucho.

"Bien, vamos a ello" pensé decidido.

* * *

**"Zelda"**

-Jo, ya le vale, me prometió que sería puntual.

En momentos como este, lo único que puede hacer una es quejarse. Y como no, si Link, mi mejor amigo, tarda mucho en aparecer después de prometer llegar pronto. Claro, nada debe ser fácil para él. Despertarse tan temprano, entrenar, recoger las verduras del huerto de su casa, ordenarlo todo, y demás cosas. Link vivía solo, era huérfano desde que tiene memoria, pero por suerte, una mujer de la Ciudadela que fue amiga de sus padres le regaló al rubio una pequeña casa hace once años, cuando Link solo tenía cinco. Pero con el tiempo la ha convertido en un gran hogar, agradable y cálido. Pocas veces he podido ir a su casa, pero me encanta cuando me lleva. Es como si le conociera un poco más en cada visita. Y eso me hace mucha ilusión.

Como no tengo nada que hacer, contemplo mi cuarto, ya muy visto. Paredes de piedra rosada, suelo de madera cubierto de moquetas de tela muy suaves, una mesa repleta de trastos que las Diosas saben que son y como han llegado ahí, cortinas blancas cubriendo el ventanal que da a un balcón desde el que se ve casi todo Hyrule debido a la altura del castillo, y unos cuantos adornos sin importancia. Quizás el único importante sea una foto de mi madre difunta. Más que la foto en si, es todo el altar, incluyéndola, que he levantado en honor a mi madre. Cada día enciendo las velas para hablarle, le cuento como le va a papá, que me dan de comer, como mejoro en arquería y equitación, y muchas cosas de lo común. Pero de lo que más me gusta hablarle a mamá es de Link y de nuestras continuas escapadas. Le cuento lo bien que me lo paso con él, lo mucho que valoro su compañía y apoyo, y nuestras experiencias juntos. Claro que en un día hacemos tantas cosas que a veces me salto algo, por eso llevo puntualmente una especie de diario en el que escribo lo que hacemos Link y yo cada día, y solo con recordar nuestras vivencias ya me ilusiono.

-Me pregunto que diría mamá de Link si estuviese aquí –esa duda la tenía desde hace tiempo, ya que el rubio era su único amigo, y no sabía si su madre vería bien una relación amistosa de un plebeyo y una princesa. – ¡Seguro que sí! A mamá lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de las personas, ella misma se llevaba muy bien con todo el pueblo, salía casi todos los días a la Ciudadela a pasear y saludar a sus queridos habitantes. Si ella viera que soy feliz con Link, lo aprobaría sin duda –me ilusioné de nuevo con la idea, porque más bien lo que deseaba era que su madre estuviera viva para poder conocer a Link, lástima que eso no pudiera ser.

En ese momento escuchó a lo lejos el grito frustrado de unos guardias. No tuvo duda, el joven ya estaba aquí. Como no tardaría en llegar, Zelda saltó desde la cama al suelo y se acercó al gran espejo que tenía. Ella ya estaba preparada para su salida de hoy, y para disimular, se había puesto una blusa azul celeste sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta poco más de la cintura, y luego una mini falda blanca que no alcanzaba sus rodillas, y mejor así, porque el día de hoy era muy caluroso. En el largo cabello dorado se había hecho una coleta para no tenerlo tan suelto, y a un lado de este se colocó una flor blanca de pestillos amarillos. Era natural, pero también un tipo de flor muy curiosa, ya que si se cortaba, con ponerla en remojo se hidrataba, por lo que siempre la tenía puesta en un cuenco de agua para cuando necesitara ponérsela para salir, como ahora. En el cuello llevaba un colgante, su más preciado tesoro. Era muy simple, solo una fina cadena de plata con un pequeño cristal azul marino en forma de gota. Pero para ella era muy valioso, ya que este cristal lo hallo Link en una cueva muy peligrosa cuando ellos tenían trece años. El joven se esforzó mucho para conseguir la gema y así poder hacer el colgante para ella, y por eso lo atesoraba a más no poder. Por último, llevaba una tobillera en el pie derecho y de calzado unas sandalias de cuero fino, muy veraniegas. Y es que el día de hoy iba a necesitar ir ligera de ropa.

Poco después escucho un desagradable grito, de otro guardia, y después un bramido furioso de un joven, seguido de un sonido de golpe. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y entonces es cuando la mirada azul zafiro de ella se fijo en la dirección del sonido.

-¡Es él! –mi yo interior, y el exterior dicho sea de paso, estaba eufóricos. Siempre me alegraban las visitas de Link, pero hoy iba a ser nuestro "día especial" Lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, por simple que pareciera.

Intente caminar tranquila hasta la puerta, aunque seguramente se noto demasiado mi emoción. Soy como un libro abierto para la gente, sobre todo para Link, que siempre adivina lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Y eso no me gusta, es como estar desnuda ante él, como si pudiera ver todos mis secretos.

"¡Ah, que tonterías pienso, mejor me doy prisa y le recibo antes de que siga diciendo cosas raras" me ruboricé ligeramente con este último pensamiento, y cuando ya estaba más tranquila, abrí la puerta.

Nadie.

No había nadie, solo un guardia desplomado en el suelo, pero ni rastro de cierto rubio de verde. Quizás me lo hubiera imaginado, lo cual no le parecía tan descabellado, el ansia y la emoción pueden jugar malas pasadas.

-Pero…me pareció oír un grito suyo. Además…-miré al inconsciente hombre. -¿Qué hace este aquí? –pregunté arqueando una ceja. En fin, mejor dejarlo ahí dormidito, luego la bronca se la llevaría él por quedarse sopa en el trabajo.

Cerré la puerta lentamente y me quedé mirándola, un poco deprimida. Yo esperaba que fuera Link, y aunque odiara admitirlo, me iba a volver loca si no aparecía ya. Bueno, más que loca, es que me aburría…muuuuuucho.

-¡Link, eres un idiota, me prometiste que estarías vendrías pronto, quiero que estés aquí ya! –exclamé en voz alta para liberar mi rabia.

No se si fue la dichosa ley de Murphy, pero en cuanto dije eso note una presencia detrás de mí. Genial, la cagué…

-Primero, no ha sido culpa mía, sino de tus dichosos guardias "revientatímpanos" –dijo con voz explicativa el muchacho. –Segundo, ¡perdóname por ser tan idiota! –me volvió a echar en cara.

-¡Link! –me giré a toda velocidad para encontrarme con la tranquila aunque ligeramente molesta figura del joven rubio de ojos zafiro. Ofrecía, sin ánimo de ofender, un aspecto cansado y… un pelín lamentable.

-Así me llaman, muy bien genio –me contestó sacando la lengua.

-Tonto, no te burles de mí.

-Pues tú no te enfades, jo. Escucha, lamento haber tardado tanto, de verdad, pero hoy si que no me han dado tregua los guardias. Pero tranquila, para la próxima tendré preparada una buena dosis de laxantes para su vino de mediodía –agregó con su sonrisa bromista. No se como, pero consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa, que hizo que me olvidara de mi estrés por que llegara. Mejor pasar del tema, pues ya estaba todo solucionado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¿Estás lista, princesa?

-Creo que es obvio que sí.

-Ah, ¿solo eso? Nada de agradables palabras que revivan mis destrozados tímpanos y…

-¡Deja ya tus tímpanos, que no fue para tanto!

-Ya, claro, estando tras una puerta de titanio blindado contra todo tipo de ondas no es nada, pero estando justo al lado… es que tenía una voz súper aguda, es como si le hubieran castrado desde pequeño.

Suspiré; sabía que esta conversación no llevaría a nada, aunque…

-Me…me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, tal como prometiste...-dije un poco avergonzada. Tenía razón, no fue su culpa tardar, merecía escuchar algo bonito. Además, tengo la sensación de que he hecho de una tonta discusión todo un mundo, y no quiero alargarlo más. Por suerte, él lo sabe pillar a la primera.

-Sabes que siempre vengo, a veces con una costilla de menos, una pierna desangrándose, una rotura de cráneo, pero vengo.

-No te preocupes por tu cabeza, no creo que haya nada allí dentro.

Jaque mate a Link.

-¡Muy graciosa te crees tú, cerebro de pato!

-¿A que viene eso, idiota? Te lo decía de broma. –no aguanté más, y le arrojé a Link lo primero que tenía a mano: una almohada.

-¿Quieres guerra? Vamos a ello. –aceptó mientras él también cogía otra almohada a mano, comenzando con otra patética pelea que no acababan más que en pelos desordenados y cansancios mutuos.

Estuvimos más de media hora dándonos de cojinazos, pero al ver la hora nos paramos en seco. Si seguíamos haciendo el tonto, se nos iría el día.

-Esto…-Link tosió disimuladamente mientras miraba al suelo avergonzado, extendiendo una mano hacia mí. -¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí… -vale, yo también estaba de lo más nerviosa, y es que siempre que nos comportábamos como unos críos nos daba corte después. Pero estaba asumido, somos unos infantiles, y eso no va a cambiar.

Le cojo la mano a Link, y este se me queda mirando por un momento que se me hace infinito, antes de darse media vuelta y echarme en su espalda. Él parece mirar el balcón muy decidido, y yo ya se lo que toca. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, apoyo mi cabeza en su pelo, dejándome llevar por su aroma, y cierro los ojos, pues la sensación que viene es para disfrutarla a tope.

Link se impulsa y sale corriendo hacía el balcón ya abierto, y de un salto, se tira al vacío. Esto es a lo que me refería. Cuando salto así, y estoy en el aire, me siento libre, aunque en peligro mortal, pero libre, y no me importa en absoluto, confío en Link. No mucho después, saca su espada y la clava en la pared del castillo por la que caemos, dejando una marca de corte continuo mientras nos frena poco a poco. Aunque desde hace tiempo que salimos así, lo raro es que el tajo en la piedra siempre desaparece. Misterios de la vida. Decido no darle vueltas. De un pequeño salto ya estamos en el suelo, y fuera del castillo. Link empieza a correr, ganando una gran velocidad incluso conmigo a la espalda. Es muy rápido y resistente. Me dejo llevar por él, pues vamos camino a nuestro destino, a nuestra promesa: el Lago Hylia.

Hace un mes, Link me prometió que me llevaría allí como un acto especial, y que tendría preparada una gran sorpresa y todo un día de diversión. Le creo, con él nunca me aburro, eso es imposible. Por eso, agradezco mucho que sea mi amigo.

"Link…" Y nuevamente me dejo llevar por la sensación de libertad y felicidad…

* * *

Y aqui vamos con un nuevo fic! en esta ocasion, me basare en humor y romance a modo de historias cortas, de uno o dos capis cada una, y tendre material para rato xD Estoy deseando ver vuestras reviews y opiniones, y espero que os guste mi fic, me esforzare mucho! claro que al final la cagare, pero bueno...xD

En especial, quiero dedicarle este fic a Zilia K, Magua y Shimmy Tsu (y a UP, jeje) pero tambien a todos los que me leeis, apoyais y amenazais a muerte ;D

Nos vemos en el proximo capi, sera pronto ^^

P.D: Aqua, ahorrate lo de que no pongo tildes, por favor, que ya se que en eso la he vuelto a cagar xD


	2. Los brillos mágicos

**Hola a todos! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capi de este extraño fic xD Este capitulo es una continuacion del primero, en el que explica el dia que pasan Link y Zelda en el lago Hylia. Seguramente no os guste mucho (lo siento, soy novato en esto -.-) pero aun asi espero que lo disfruteis :D**

**Le dedico este capitulo a Shimmy Tsu, porque si nos conocieramos en la vida real, me encantaria que pudieramos hacer algo asi un dia xD Un poco locas mis ideas, pero admitirlo, en Fanfic habeis conocido a mucha gente que deseariais conocer en persona y ser amigos cercanos. Por eso, dedicare este capitulo también a todas las amistades que esta maravillosa pagina ha formado^^ Les dejo con el capi:**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO.**

**P.D: Lo que veais entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes, ok? **

* * *

"**Zelda"**

Corre como el viento, salta como el viento, es libre como el viento… le envidio. Y mucho. Es que hay veces que no puedo soportarlo. Link hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere. Me da envidia… Sí, soy una soñadora, pero no es que tenga mucho más que mis propios deseos. Solo tengo eso… y a Link. Siempre es un alivio saber que, pase lo que pase, puedo contar con él. Mi vida sería un asco si no estuviera a mi lado.

-Zelda –su voz animada me trae de vuelta a la realidad-. ¿Cómo vas?

-Esto… -no se de que habla, hasta que me doy cuenta de que voy subida en un caballo, galopando a toda velocidad por la Llanura de Hyrule-. Muy bien, gracias.

Noto como se ruboriza al mostrarle mi sonrisa. Es un chico tímido, y yo una gran belleza, no le culpo.

-Pronto llegaremos al Lago Hylia. ¿Qué planes hay para hacer?

-Secreto –responde sacándome la lengua. Es muy estúpido cuando quiere…siempre.

-¡Dímelo!

-Si te lo dijera, no sería secreto. Prefiero molestarte un rato y dejarte con la intriga. Además, si no lo sabes, te alegrarás más después.

-Idiota. Yo… me alegro con solo estar contigo –lo susurré muy bajito. En parte soy una cobarde por eso.

-¿Eh?

-Nada. Ahora te aguantas y te quedas con las ganas.

Uno a uno.

-Zelda, juro que en cuanto lleguemos te voy a… ¡agh! –no se porque se cortó.

-Me ha entrado…un bicho en la boca, ¡que asco! –escupió lo que debería ser un bicho al suelo, sin soltar las riendas del caballo.

-Anda, mejor cállate, que en boca cerrada no entran moscas, y no te vendrá mal parar de hablar un rato; nunca te callas.

-Eso duele –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Volví a reírme mientras las abrazaba por la cintura, en parte para no caerme de la montura, y para estar más cerca de él, como diciendo que era una broma. Entonces es cuando reparo en algo… una figura marrón corriendo por la Llanura, a gran velocidad, y que por lo que parecía, venía hacía nosotros. Me fijo un poco más, poniendo mi mano en la frente para tapar el sol.

En efecto, viene hacía nosotros, pero no solo eso, sino que parece tener un arco, y cargado.

-¡Link! –cojo las riendas y muevo el caballo bruscamente hacía la derecha, justo a tiempo para esquivar la flecha que nos dispara.

-Maldita sea, sabía que iban a aparecer, si es que la Llanura es un peligro –en esta zona había muchos monstruos, y si tenías la mala suerte de encontrarte uno, la habías fastidiado.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Fácil: tú atacas, yo conduzco, ¿eh? –me dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

El monstruo en cuestión no era difícil de derrotar, pero a mí me cuesta más estando en un caballo en movimiento. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar, debo reaccionar. Saco mi arco, capaz de plegarse para poder transportarlo desapercibida, pero que al soltarlo se convertía en un arma mortal. Lo creó el mejor armero de todo Hyrule, en especial para mí.

El arma era sencilla: mango protegido, los lados hechos de material resistente a roturas e ignifugo, y cuerda de tensamiento perfecta. Claro que, había que ser muy bueno en la arquería para manejarlo. Hasta Link la fastidiaba con él, como esa vez en la que casi…

"No, basta de tonterías, ahora tengo que concentrarme en esto" Tensé la cuerda mientras me concentraba en recrear una flecha. Funcionó. Un haz de luz se extendió desde el mango hasta la cuerda desde donde la tiraba, y se formó una punta en donde estaba mi mano delantera. Las Flechas de Luz eran mi especialidad, una técnica heredada de mis ancestros que me permitía usar el arco sin tener que transportar flechas, pues estas se formaban con el flujo de mi magia.

De dos rápidos flechazos eliminé al monstruo.

-¡Buen disparo! –como siempre, Link se asombraba con mi puntería, Reconozco que sus halagos me gustan-. ¿Y bien, nada más? Que raro, suelen atacar en grupo.

-No te preocupes –dije quitándole importancia al tema, y guarde de nuevo mi arco-. Tú concéntrate en el caballo, no vaya a ser que nos caigamos.

-Eh, ¿Cuándo nos hemos caído de él estando yo al mando?

-Pues… ¿de verdad quieres que te diga cuantas, o mejor seguimos siendo amigos?

-Muy graciosa –respondió riéndose conmigo. Con él es todo tan fácil, no hay que reservar lo que piensas, lo dices y tan a gusto. Terminé sonriendo y dejándome llevar de nuevo por la brisa de la Llanura-. Oye, Zelda, ¿hoy te podrías quedar hasta la noche conmigo? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿El que?

-No te lo digo –otra vez con secretos-. Venga, ¿te quedas o no?

Me lo replanteé una milésima. Quedarme con Link, mi mejor amigo y la única persona que me entiende, o ir a cenar con el inútil de mi padre, que no para de insistir en que me case.

"Creo que esta a sido la duda más estúpida que he tenido…" -¡Me quedo! –exclamé.

-Va…vale –accedió con un parpadeo de ojos lleno de confusión, pero alegrado por la afirmación.

-Pero…dime que es, anda –susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente a su oreja, de manera seductora. Si quería ganar a Link, tenía que usar mis "facetas ocultas".

-¡No! Y no te me pegues tanto… -genial, le había incomodado, primera fase, completada.

-¿No será que… –me reí levemente, de manera juguetona- quieres hacerme…cosas impuras?

Dos palabras: la cagué. Tan pronto como le susurré lo que solo era una broma, perdió el control de su cuerpo y alma, quedándose en estado K.O. Pero lo peor fue que las riendas se le escaparon, perdió el control, y caímos de bruces al suelo, especialmente yo de culo, y no es que fuera indoloro. El caballo se limitó a mirarnos, mientras me pareció percibir como se reía de nosotros.

"Estúpido corcel, pienso hacer que te quedes sin comida durante una semana" pensé mirándole desafiantemente. A mi no me gana un animal, y si lo hace, encontrará lo que es el terror de la venganza.

-Zelda –parece que mi compañero ya se recupera-. Lo siento.

Verlo así me da pena. Link sabe cuando reconocer un error cuando lo comete, pero es que ahora ha sido culpa mía. Remordimientos en forma de nubes oscuras rodean mi mente y empiezan a girar, haciéndome sentir mal.

-Eh, ¿me escuchas? Eoo, Zelda…-agitó la mano delante de mi cara, esparciendo esas nubes-. Estás en la parra.

-Lo siento –no se si lo digo por mi actitud de antes o por quedarme embobada-. Venga, continuemos a pie, ya falta poco para llegar al Lago de Hylia.

-¿Y el caballo?

"¡Que le den al caballo!" –Nada, déjalo libre, que paste, que corra "que lo cacen" –esto último lo pensé, porque como dicen que tus pensamientos se pueden hacer realidad…

Link se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar a mi lado. Habíamos tomado un camino diferente para llegar, yendo por un pequeño bosque que acababa en la zona este del lago. Allí, Link y yo teníamos nuestra "zona especial". Era un lugar reservado y difícil de ver, con un árbol enorme desde donde nos tirábamos al agua, y una pequeña colina llena de hierba fresca donde tumbarse y disfrutar del ambiente. Y lo mejor de todo, por la noche se veían las estrellas a la perfección desde allí, y más de una vez se nos hizo tarde por quedarnos embobados mirándolas. Claro que después me llevaba la bronca de parte de mi padre, pero eso era un dato mínimo.

-Ha sido extraño lo del ataque de antes…

-Tienes razón –dijo Link fingiendo pensar-. Por lo general nunca aciertas a la primera, quizás a la vigésima segunda o así, pero no a menos de la décima.

-No sabes… ¡no sabes ponerte serio, pedazo de burro!

Mi cualidad favorita es que con él pierdo los papeles fácilmente, y me pongo a intentar darle, pero se me escapa y sale corriendo dirección al lago.

-Sí sé, pero no contigo. Atrápame si puedes, tortuga. –se ríe, no se si de mi o de sus palabras, pero no soporto más su actitud pasota, esta se la gana.

Corremos uno detrás de otro hasta llegar al lago, pero él me lleva mucha ventaja, y me canso al poco rato. Creo que me he esforzado de más; estoy jadeante, y con la cara rojísima.

-¿Estás bien? –se me acerca preocupado-. Quizás corrí de más, lo siento.

-No puedes evitarlo, así eres, empiezas y no paras –le sonreí para calmarle.

Me tendió la mano y se la cogí para levantarme. Después me miró con sonrisa tranquila mientras parecía buscar algo. He de admitir que me encantan los ojos de Link, tan azules y profundos como los míos, y no puedo evitar mirarlos fijamente mientras trato de descifrar lo que piensa él. Nada, no lo consigo, es como un libro cerrado.

-¿Qué buscas? –le pregunto tras rendirme.

-Pues –continua su búsqueda- estoy viendo a ver si hay algún monstruo, persona, animal o ser sobrenatural que nos pueda fastidiar la tarde para así mandarle a paseo cuanto antes.

-¿Y eso a que viene?... Ah, ya, entiendo.

Su motivo estaba justificado, porque siempre, pero siempre que salíamos o nos divertíamos, algo o alguien nos interrumpía y nos molestaba. Estamos gafados, aunque yo me conformo con que salgamos vivos.

-Vale, no hay problemas a la vista "excepto yo" así que ya te puedes ir, Zelda.

Creo que nadie se podría imaginar nunca la cara de boba que se me quedó.

-¿Cómo que me vaya? ¿Pero…?

-No, no te estoy echando ni nada –se apresuró a aclarar- sino que te vayas a dar un paseo, porque tengo un par de cosas que preparar, y… ah, ya se. Hace poco han abierto cerca de aquí un pequeño mercado, ¿podrías ir a comprar ingredientes para la comida? Es que a mi se me han olvidado –comenta rascándose la nuca con risa nerviosa.

No me extraña, Link es de los que poco usan ese bollo llamado cerebro. Por lo menos no es lo que yo creí. Asiento con la cabeza y me despido con la mano mientras me alejo a paso corto. No se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que aún me observa, quizás no se fía de que me vaya de verdad, o quizás es que le gusta mirarme…

"¡Ah no, eso si que no, no te hagas fantasías raras con tu mejor amigo!"

"Pero es una posibilidad, después de todo, soy una chica joven, me he puesto guapa, y él está en la edad de interesarse por las mujeres."

"Olvídalo, a ese lo único que le interesa es meterse en líos, comer y dormir."

"En eso te doy la razón… un momento, ¿Qué hago hablando con mi propio cerebro?" Parece que le calé, porque no hubo respuesta. Mejor así, calladito.

* * *

"**Link"**

No se por que, pero a veces la siento tan distante… Es muy raro, siempre esta a mi lado, pero cuando se va, aun que solo sea un poco, algo dentro de mí me dice que no la volveré a ver. Estupideces en mi opinión, pues las Diosas saben que nada ni nadie nos podrán separar, y tengo ese pensamiento desde que me enteré de que Zelda estaba sola, sin nadie en quien confiar. Desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos, a pesar de nuestros múltiples problemas.

Bueno, más que problemas, son los líos en los que nos metemos ella y yo. Pero es muy divertido a la vez, y si gracias a ello consigo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, no me importa.

Sin embargo, la mayor pregunta de todas es: ¿Por qué pienso esto **justo **ahora? ¡Para una vez que tengo cosas que hacer, y empiezo a **pensar,** una acción con la que no me llevo bien!

-Lo primero es lo primero –después de que Zelda se hubiera ido, me giré hacía la caseta del científico, y corrí a toda velocidad hacía ella-. ¡Viejo, dame un equipo de buceo!

Al parecer el abuelo se estaba echando una siesta, porque al entrar de golpe, se cayó de la cama. Vi como se frotaba la espalda en señal de dolor mientras se quejaba de no ser joven. Ya me tiene harto siempre con el mismo rollo.

-Venga abuelo, que no tengo todo el día.

-¿Pero quien…? Ah, si eres Link.

-Enhorabuena, me has reconocido, eso es todo un elogio. Pero venga, dame el equipo de buceo. –le apremio.

-¿Para que? –me mira intrigante.

-Para encontrar la ciudad perdida de Atlántida, ¿te sirve? –comienzo a impacientarme. Creo que debí haberme preparado antes. No se podía contar con el viejo a última hora.

-No, pero es un comienzo -emtpmces pareció recordar algo-. Oye Link, ¿sabes que hay pruebas que demuestran científicamente que se puede trasplantar cerebros de rana en hylianos y…? –comenzó otra de sus aburridas charlas. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hace sin motivo. A este hombre le voy a comprar un amigo, lo necesita.

-Abuelo, sobre lo otro…

-Y por si no lo sabes, cada vez que masticas algo haces mover treinta músculos.

-Sí, pero…

-Eso me recuerda, el otro día estaba en el desierto cuando…

-Abuelo…

-Y entonces…

-Viejo…

-Claro, fue sorprendente, verás…

-Yo…

-Pero antes de eso, une teoría demuestra que…

Ni que decir que ya estaba en posición de puños apretados, cabeza mirando al suelo, y los dientes apretados con colmillos sobresaliendo.

-Te cuento, verás… -y eso fue mí detonador.

-¡¿Y a mi que me importan tus teorías, me quieres dar los equipos de buceo de una jodida vez?! –grité sin contemplaciones. Pero el abuelo ni se movió. Solo se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en un baúl.

-Ah, ¿querías algo para bucear? Haberlo dicho antes, Link.

"¡Viejo idiota!" Todos mis sentidos, instintos y mí corazón me pedían a gritos que le cortara la cabeza, y he de admitir que sonaba muy tentador. Ya tenía la mano en el mango de la espada cuando él se vuelve a girar.

-Toma, una túnica Zora.

-Que sean dos.

-¿Y eso? –se extraña.

-Una para ponerme, y otra para sonarme los mocos –el sarcasmo me sale perfecto-. Obvio ¿no? Voy con alguien.

-Ah… ¿con la novia? –levanta una ceja mientras me mira pervertidamente.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Anda, pero si te has sonrojado. Lo que yo decía, con la novia…

Le quito las dos túnicas Zora y me voy a paso rápido de allí. No aguanto al abuelo, es la única persona en el mundo capaz de irritarme tanto. Y lo que más me fastidia de todo es que tiene razón, me he sonrojado, justo cuando dijo lo de "la novia", pensé en Zelda, y sentí como se me subía la sangre a las mejillas.

"Pero lo haces por que es tu amiga, y porque vas con ella, no es nada más" Espero poder fiarme de mis pensamientos.

Ahora que lo pienso, debo asegurarme también de que tengo listo el espectáculo final. Dejara a Zelda con la boca abierta. Eso si algo/alguien no lo fastidian…

Además, no descarto la posibilidad de que aparezcan monstruos, y más en el lago. A simple vista no hay nada raro, solo un montón de peces que a mi parecer tienen un cartel con letras grandes que pone "Cómeme"

Esto… tengo que dejar de fantasear con comida, por mi bien… y por el suyo.

* * *

"**Zelda"**

-Vale, ya lo tengo todo.

Me costó más de lo que pensaba, porque había rebajas, lo que transformaba a los hylianos en maquinas de guerra por los mejores productos. Pero como siempre, conseguí salir viva sin un rasguño "Cosa que no se puede decir del hombre que me intento tocar el trasero descaradamente" pensé. Recuerdo perfectamente la trayectoria y velocidad a la que le mande volando. Seguramente aterrizará en Termina o algo así.

Diviso a Link, esperándome tranquilamente sentado en la orilla del lago. Como veo que no se percata de mi presencia, me permito contemplarle un poco más. Siempre me ha gustado verle, porque cuando Link se relaja, sonríe involuntariamente, y adopta unos rasgos encantadores. Su pelo rubio ondea suavemente por la suave brisa de la tarde que pasa a su lado, danzando con su cabello. ¿Cuantas veces he tenido la ocasión de tocarlo? Muchas. ¿De acariciarlo? Ninguna. Es una de las cosas que me encantaría hacer.

A veces, sin querer, me imagino a mí y a Link en alguna colina. Yo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sentada, y él con su cabeza en mi regazo, durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras le acaricio con suavidad su pelo, intentando hacerle llegar mis sentimientos a lo más profundo de su sueño, y a su corazón. Y entonces, él despierta y me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después volver a acunarse entre mis brazos, mientras me susurra cosas cariñosas, como "Que cálida eres, Zelda". Quizás algún día, ese sueño se haría realidad. Lo que si odiaba era la realidad a la que me traía mi cerebro…

"¡Te he dicho que no fantasees con…!"

"¡Cállate coño, yo haré lo que me de la gana!" le exclamo.

"Te arrepentirás. Ese chico, tarde o temprano, te hará daño."

"Ja, ¿y me lo dices tu? Link es la persona que más quiero y aprecio, y el se siente igual conmigo, no hay manera de que me hiera."

"Hay muchas maneras, y unas de ellas es… que no te permita llegar hasta él"

Dejo de escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza en cuanto oigo eso. Sé que tiene razón. Que para Link siempre seré su mejor amiga, pero que nunca pasará más allá de eso. Le aprecio muchísimo, pero… está claro que nunca podré ser totalmente sincera con él. Además… no sería justo. Link adora la libertad ante todo, y si por mi culpa tuviera que renunciar a eso, jamás me lo perdonaría. No tengo otra opción que resignarme. Claro, como he hecho siempre, me lo trago todo y finjo que no me duele. Sí, puedo fingir… si con eso consigo mantener mi amistad con él.

En cualquier caso, creo que me he dejado llevar por mis emociones nuevamente. Es normal, soy una persona, tengo derecho a tener sentimientos, sean o no correspondidos. Pero creo que ya es hora de dejar de soñar y volver a la realidad.

-¡Link! –le llamé. No olvidaré esa expresión suya de reacción cuando está embobado. Que inocente es.

-Hola princesa, ¿se lo ha pasado bien?

"De maravilla, casi me matan y me babosean, pero de maravilla"

-No digas nada, tu cara lo dice todo –y se empieza a reír. Ya estoy preparada para reprocharle cuando se me adelanta-. Perdona por enviarte ahí, se me olvido que hoy había rebajas, imagino que no habrá sido fácil. Pero oye, es la primera vez que veo a alguien escapar si un rasguño de allí, considérate afortunada –me dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Sí, estoy bendecida por la Diosa.

-Pues vaya elegida ha ido a bendecir… -le escucho susurrar. Mis instintos asesinos se disparan. Creo que no podré aguantar mucho hoy sin demostrarle a Link mi puntería contra los "objetivos móviles".

-En fin, deja la comida por ahí y vamos a bañarnos, que me muero de calor -me apresuro a colocar las bolsas junto al resto de nuestras pertenencias, y vuelvo con Link.

-¿Que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-Tocarme las narices mientras pensaba que podría salir de la fusión de un jabalí y una rata.

-Mejor no haber preguntado...

-¡A bañar he dicho! -exclama ya harto de esperar.

-Pero si no tenemos bañador.

-No hace falta -dice con sonrisa perspicaz.

De inmediato, se quita el gorro y las botas, y se estira lentamente. Entonces da media vuelta, me coge en brazos, y sale corriendo hacía el agua.

-¡Link, ni se te ocurra! -le exclamo, consciente de que acabaremos empapados los dos, y sin ropa de repuesto.

-Tranquila, esta vez será diferente. Irás al agua -nos acercamos más y más a la orilla-. ¡Tu sola! -me tira con fuerza suficiente para mandarme a la mitad del lago. Por cierto, allí acabo.

Siento como caigo violentamente al agua, mientras el frescor me invade el cuerpo. El impacto produce grandes ondas que se dispersan a mí alrededor, asustando a los peces que había por allí. El agua choca contra mi cuerpo, y me inunda en ella. Contengo la respiración como puedo, aunque realmente no es necesario. Gracias a mi magia, puedo respirar bajo el agua. Estoy totalmente sumergida, y puedo ver con claridad como los rayos del sol penetran en el lago, iluminando el fondo y llenándolo de vivos colores luminosos. He de admitir que es una vista preciosa, digna de ver, excepto si un amigo estúpido te lanza inconscientemente para ello.

Emerjo a la superficie, mientras mi cabello se sacude con fuerza, salpicando en todas direcciones, antes de desparramarse de nuevo hacía el fondo. Me siento... a gusto. Floto suavemente sobre la superficie del agua, mientras que por debajo de mí los peces remolonean, haciéndome cosquillas al pasar entre mis piernas. Como llevo ropa de verano, ligera y cómoda, no hay riesgo de que me pese, pero aún así...

-¡Link!

Él no para de reírse en la orilla, divertido por su bromita. Ya le daré yo su merecido.

-¿Como está el agua, Su Alteza? ¿Fresquita? -me grita desde la lejanía.

-¡El único fresco aquí eres tú! -le respondo mientras nado a toda velocidad hacía la orilla, deseando llegar hasta él para matarle. Pero para cuando he llegado, ya está listo para salir corriendo. Su típica huida de gallina-. ¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Oblígame a volver!

-¡Link te ordeno que vengas ahora mismo! –se me ha escapado lo de ordenar, y es obvio que no me hará ni caso.

Pero él se frena en seco de golpe, da media vuelta y sale corriendo en mi dirección. Se planta justo delante de mí, con posición rígida de soldado. Esto no me lo creo, trama algo…

-Su Majestad, aquí me tiene, listo y dispuesto para servirle, tal y como ha solicitado.

-Esto… -mi cerebro es más inteligente que el de Link, y deduzco que algo no está bien en su actitud, pero… no hay nada que pueda hacer, este chico es indescifrable, no se puede saber lo que piensa –si lo hace- ni por que actúa de una forma. Y ahora es cuando me rayo. Lo peor es que… no se que decir respecto a esto.

Link observa mi cara y reacción y se echa a reír, como prediciendo que esto pasaría. Le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero el continua burlón. Entonces me dirige una sonrisa y se acerca a donde dejó las cosas que nos trajimos. Cogió un saco marrón de cuero, que dentro seguramente contendría algo. Se lo anudó al cinturón, y volvió a donde me dejó. Una mirada de complicidad me bastó para saber que tramaba un plan de los suyos, esos en los que siempre acabamos riéndonos mucho hasta que montamos la de las Diosas y nos metemos en un gran lío. Por lo general no me opongo casi nunca a esos planes, más que nada porque se que no me hará ni caso.

-Ven –me dice, tomándome de la mano, yendo hacía un pequeño montículo elevado sobre el lago. Yo me estremezco un poco por su repentino contacto. Su cálida mano envolviendo a la mía… pocas veces he disfrutado de esa sensación, solo cuando me niego tanto a algo que Link me tiene que llevar a rastras. Pero cuando lo hace… maldita sea, es difícil que no se me disparen las hormonas y me empiece a imaginar cosas raras. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirme que Link es solo mi amigo? Demasiadas, porque parezco haber perdido ese concepto-. Ya estamos.

La zona a la que me ha llevado está ligeramente por encima del nivel del lago, por lo que mucha gente la usa para tirarse a él. Por suerte, hoy no parece haber nadie por aquí.

Link saca de su saco dos túnicas casi iguales que la suya verde, solo que son azules. Las reconozco: son túnicas Zoras.

-Y esto es para…

-Sumergirnos –dice simplemente.

-Ah… espera, ¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes princesa, tu y yo vamos a ir a explorar las profundidades del Lago Hylia.

-Un momento, ¿se puede saber de que hablas? Este lago está genial, pero no hay mucho que explorar.

-Ah, ¿no? Eso quizás te lo parezca a ti, pero yo se que en los fondos del lago hay millones de conductos que conducen a distintos sitios, aparte de los Dominios Zoras, que por cierto, me sigo preguntando como demonios se acaba allí, si el lago está en la zona sur de Hyrule y los Dominios Zoras en la zona norte. Uno en cada punta, y ambos conectados… que lío.

-Link, céntrate –le recuerdo.

-Sí, cierto. Bien, pues toma –me extiende una túnica azulada. No se muy bien si aceptarla o no, pero al final accedo. Encontremos o no algo interesante, será divertido bucear con Link. El la puede liar hasta debajo del agua, así que no hay de que preocuparse… no, más bien sería al contrario…

-¿Y que haremos allí abajo?

-Deja de preguntar, y ponte la túnica. Se nos hará tarde si no nos damos prisa. El tiempo es oro, guapa.

-Princesa, guapa… ¿puedes dejar de decirme esas cosas? –le repliqué.

-Podría, pero entonces no te molestaría. Mi prioridad es alterar tu usual carácter tranquilo, Zelda.

-Y bien que lo consigues.

Me respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo. Una vez estuvimos listos, nos zambullimos. Volví a sentir la frescura del agua, que ya se me había secado. Era tan agradable… Siempre me ha encantado agua, una sustancia pura y limpia en la que relajar el cuerpo y desestresar la mente.

He de admitir lo increíble lo eficaz que eran las prendas zoras. En cuanto te las pones, da igual que no te tapen la boca, pues su fibra se adhiere al cuerpo, transmitiendo su capacidad respiratoria acuática. Siempre quise una de estas, quizás se la robe a Link.

Mientras, él me hace señas de que le siga. El fondo del lago no es muy amplió, no exageradamente, pero si es profundo. La zona mas honda es a la que la gente no suele llegar, por peligro a verse atrapado en las corrientes de agua de los pasadizos. Claro que estos no tenían gran fuerza de tracción, pero se decía que algunos de ellos conectaba con el mar, y eso si que sería peligroso. Sin embargo, Link parece estar muy seguro de adonde va. Yo le sigo decidida, pues no creo que tenga intención de perderse.

Cada vez que miro a mí alrededor me maravillo con el mundo submarino. Hay gran cantidad de peces, algunos más grandes que otros, y juraría que vi uno de tres metros. Menudo bicho, tenía que alimentarse bastante bien. Entonces me di cuenta de que Link me tiraba del brazo. Cuando me giré, vi que me indicaba uno de los conductos acuáticos. Supe que quería ir allí, y en cualquier caso me lo habría pensado, pero ahora no. Ese sitio… me sonaba. Creo que lo conozco. Por si acaso, me pego a Link todo lo que puedo, y nadamos hacía allí.

Pasamos lentamente por la estructura de piedra medio ruinosa, y nos adentramos en la oscuridad abrumadora. Con mi magia, formo una pequeña linterna en mi mano, que alumbra el conducto. Se por la cara de Link que sabe a donde va. Se le ve sonriente, pero con algo diferente a lo normal. Juraría que tiene expresión… nostálgica. Entonces siento una ráfaga venir de más adelante. Una pequeña corriente, que señala que hay una salida cercana. Sinceramente lo agradezco, porque estar en un conducto submarino cerrado no es muy relajante, más bien agobia, y da pésimos pensamientos. Por fin, por la cara de Link, sé que hemos llegado.

Emergemos casi a la vez a la superficie. Siento de nuevo a mi cabello caer de forma pesada en el agua, mientras me aparto los mechones mojados de la cara, para tener mejor visión. Estamos en una cueva. Las paredes son rocosas y parecen muy firmes. Sin embargo, están llenas de cristales y minerales incrustados en ellas. Parece una especia de mina Goron. El lugar esta iluminado, cosa que me extraña bastante. La luz proveniente de más adelante se refleja en los cristales, que actúan como velas para iluminar todo el camino.

-Link, ¿adonde me has traído?

-¿Te gusta? Me extraña que no te acuerdes de este lugar. Vinimos juntos una vez. Quizás no se alegre de que haya vuelto, ya que me llevé una parte de él. –añadió preocupado.

-¿Cómo? –no le entendía.

Link señaló mi pecho. Mi cerebro se puso a funcionar al instante, y no tarde en hallar la respuesta. Metí mi mano por la blusa que llevaba debajo de la túnica, y saqué mi colgante zafiro en forma de lágrima. Enseguida lo entendí, y por mi mirada él lo captó.

-Exacto princesa, aquí fue donde, hace tres años, me embarqué en una peligrosa aventura por conseguirte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Creo que valió la pena, ¿no? –dijo sonriéndome-. ¿Zelda?

Mi falta de reacción le preocupó. Pero yo estaba demasiado pensativa como para responder. Link no exageraba. El día que encontramos la cueva, decidimos explorarla, pero antes de que termináramos, encontramos un precioso zafiro en una sala central. Me encantó, y le dije a Link que lo quería. Pero cuando fue a por él, un derrumbe sepultó el camino. Lo dimos por perdido, y volvimos al castillo. Pero yo no sabía que Link, con su gran temeridad, se fue él solo, por la mañana, a la cueva. Se esforzó mucho en conseguirme el zafiro y darle forma de lágrima a tiempo para mi cumpleaños. Fue todo un gesto, pero si a Link le hubiera pasado algo allí dentro, yo…

-Link, lo que hiciste esa vez fue muy…

-Divertido –finalizó él a su manera. Al ver mi cara enfadada, se explicó-. A ver Zelda, tu crees que cuando vine me tuve que enfrentar a mil y un peligros, que lo pasé fatal hasta llegar al cristal, que me atacaron una horda de monstruos come entrañas y… ¡pues no! Solo fue venir, abrir hueco entre las rocas, cogerlo y largarme.

No dije nada; sabía que mentía. Si de verdad fuera como el ha explicado, no hubiera acabado agotado, con múltiples heridas y ropa desgarrada al volver a la ciudad. Algún día le sacaré la verdad… quizás empleando magia "prohibida"…

-Pero venga, vamos, hay un lugar al que te quiero llevar –me cogió de nuevo de la mano, haciendo que todos mis pensamientos de detective se esfumaran, y me llevó por los túneles oscuros de la cueva.

-¿Adonde?

-¿Sabes? Me tienes visiblemente harto de preguntar siempre "adonde".

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Esperas que te siga dócilmente y sin rechistar a cualquier lugar?

-Sí. Y nada de lo que digas hará lo contrario. Tú irás a donde yo diga, siempre estarás conmigo.

Esto último me dejó sin palabras. ¿Link me estaba pidiendo que estuviera siempre a su lado? ¿O lo decía en tono de que fuera con él a muchos lugares simplemente? Hay Diosas, ya me vuelvo a hacer otro lío, uno del que no espero librarme fácilmente… Sin embargo, el también parece haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño error, y se sonroja a la vez que yo.

-¡No! Esto, quiero decir, que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a sitios nuevos y eso… no lo decía en el otro sentido… creo.

-¿Cómo que "crees"? ¿No estás seguro? –le pregunto en un susurro.

-Yo… ¡Ah, mira, ya hemos llegado! –exclama aliviado. Sé que le incomoda bastante este asunto, por lo que decido no volver a mencionarlo. Pero Link tiene razón, hemos llegado.

El lugar es un recinto cerrado, únicamente con paredes rocosas brillantes como en toda la cueva, y un lago submarino que se adentra en nuevos conductos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?

-Mira al agua –dice sonriendo.

Hago caso, y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Lo que veo no tiene precio: hay brillantes y coloridas luces que llenan por completo el fondo del lago. De un lado a otro, todo es lucidez. Un espectáculo hermoso con todas las gamas posibles. No solo el fondo, sino que él lago también brilla por completo. Es imposible describir con palabras lo que se siente al ver esa maravilla luminosa. Parecen miles de velas iluminadas en el agua, de diversos colores, como rojo, amarillo, verde, azul celeste, púrpura, dorado, y muchos más. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Y claro, estas cosas solo se pueden ver con Link.

Repaso de nuevo el fondo marino para intentar reconocer lo que brilla tanto. Parecen cristales, pero más bien son… ¡corales! ¡Es un mar de coral! Y encima de colores e iluminados, que hermoso. Ahora que me fijo, al levantar la vista puedo contemplar que la luz que emite el foso se emite en los cristales de las paredes de la cueva. Quizás de ahí sacan su potente brillo, al menos en esta zona.

-Son coraluzos –me explica Link-. Absorben la luz que emite el sol por el día, que llega reflejada a través de las paredes de los conductos más profundos, pues estos conectan con el mar. Al caer la tarde y la noche, liberan toda la luz acumulada. No me preguntes el por que de este proceso, porque no tengo ni idea. Pero hay que admitirlo, es digno de ver. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué que me parece? Pues… -finjo pensar, a pesar de tenerlo muy claro-. Que me no suicidarme y seguir viviendo hasta ahora ha dado su fruto en forma de fenómeno acuático luminoso. ¡Es precioso Link!

Él me sonríe de forma cálida. Cálida… entonces me acuerdo. Aún me está cogiendo la mano. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de eso? Parece que no, pero a mi no me importa ni me molesta, más bien me agrada. La compañía de Link y esta maravillosa imagen hacen de este instante un momento mágico, de forma muy literal. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero…

-¡Un momento! Dices que se iluminan de noche, ¿verdad? Eso significa…

-¡Ya ha anochecido! –parece más contento que apresurado-. ¡Vamos Zelda!

Y a volver a arrastrarme por toda la cueva. Le echo una última mirada por encima del hombro a mi maravilloso lago, esperando volver a verlo algún día.

-¡Corre, que no llegamos! –ahora si que parecía apurado.

-¿A que?

-A tu sorpresa –dijo simplemente, antes de zambullirnos en el conducto por el que entramos.

Mi sorpresa… ¿otra más? ¿Cuántas cosas me ha preparado Link? De él me espero muchas cosas, pero hoy con esto me bastaba. A ver si ahora me va a haber creado un castillo en forma de ballena…

Al emerger de nuevo en el lago Hylia, ya es de noche como pensamos. Link no pierde el tiempo, y me lleva a al orilla a toda velocidad.

-Dame tu túnica –se la entrego confusa, mientras el la guarda, y luego saca los ingredientes para la comida… mejor dicho, la cena-. Bien, con esto podemos hacer una sopa de pollo cocida, con un poco de pasta, y luego aparte unos bocadillos de ternera con salsa boloñesa y unas verduras fritas para acompañar. Ah si, y la bebida que no falte –recita en voz alta.

Antes de darme cuenta siquiera, ya está con una mesa plegable montada y con un cuchillo cortando la carne mientras pone agua a hervir para la sopa. Si en algo soy inútil yo, es en cocinar, en cambio Link es todo un maestro. Claro, como es huérfano, come lo que él se prepara, así que tiene que saber. Como no tengo nada que hacer, me siento en la hierba y le observo ir de un lado para otro. Sin embargo, aunque cuando cocina Link parece apurado y con prisas, en realidad está relajado, sin tensión, y divirtiéndose. Todo un chef profesional.

No tarda mucho en terminar. Envuelve los bocadillos en papel y los aparta, mientras sirve la sopa y un poco de zumo de manzana. Ahora soy yo la apresurada, y es que su comida está deliciosa. Cualquiera que la pruebe se la terminaría en diez segundos, por no poder parar de comerla. Sí, soy una de esas. Él se ríe normalmente de mi forma de comer su comida, y me asegura que nadie se la va a quitar, pero yo contraataco diciéndole que si no quiere que devore, no la haga tan sabrosa.

-Imposible, mi pequeña Zelda. Para una princesa tengo que hacer lo mejor, o el rey me castigará por alimentar mal a su futura reina –me dice en ocasiones. Yo sé que es su manera de decir "Yo cocino bien para ti, Zelda, jamás te haría algo que no fuera lo mejor" pero es muy tímido como para expresarlo así.

Después de terminar la sopa y bebernos los zumos, coge un cartucho de su mochila, los bocadillos, y me lleva hasta la orilla del lago, donde nos sentamos. Él apunta al cielo con el cartucho, y tira de la cuerda que colgaba de él. Del cilindro de cartón salió un haz de luz roja que ascendió hasta el cielo, y explotó. Parecía una señal. Miré interrogativamente a Link, pero él solo me dio mi bocadillo y miró al cielo. Al poco rato sucedió. Uno, y otro, y más. ¡Un montón de fuego artificiales empezaron a aparecer en la noche, un poco más delante de la zona del lago! De nuevo contemplé un paisaje lleno de colores, solo que en vez de ser una fosa marina, ahora era un cielo estrellado. Brillos que ascendía, para luego explotar y descender.

Así que este era el truco final del día de Link: un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. ¿Pero como los consiguió?

-Los Gorons me ayudaron –me respondió a mi pregunta no formulada, seguramente leyendo mi mirada confusa.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí, y yo en los de él. Su sonrisa tranquila quería hacerme saber si estaba contenta, y la mía, alegre, le respondió afirmativamente. Entonces sentí un calor y suavidad intensos en la mano derecha. Link había enlazado mis dedos con los suyos, firmemente, y me dio un cariñoso apretón. No sabía como interpretar eso, pero me dejé llevar por el agradable ambiente.

-¿Te molesta? –me preguntó.

-No –respondí-. Gracias Link, por cumplir tú promesa, y sobre todo, por ser mí amigo. Además… me gusta sentirte cerca -añadí, nerviosa.

Percibí que el susurraba un "yo también" antes de arrimarse un poco más a mí. Mientras los fuegos artificiales no paraban, yo seguía en las nubes, pensando en un posible problema que se me podría plantear en el futuro, relacionado con Link. Pero esperaba que eso no llegara, o nada volvería a ser igual.

Y así, acabo mi día especial con mi persona especial.

* * *

**Se acabó el capitulo, y con él la historia de la promesa del dia especial de Link a Zelda. Ahora crearé una nueva historia corta (dentro de este mismo fic, claro) que continuará las aventuras de esta joven pareja (jujuju, lo que os haré pasar. Si creisteis que Zilia K os torturó lo suficiente, preparaos para sufrir mucho mas, y...ejem, digo...que buen dia hace, jejeje)**

**Pues nada, saludos a todos y muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegrais el día, la noche, (y la tormenta que esta callendo justo ahora -.- mi perra esta acojonada con los truenos xD le dare mimitos, a ver si se duerme la pobre^^) **

**Por cierto, si teneis alguna sugerencia, como alguna historia que se os ocurra y quereis que la ponga en el fic, decidmela si quereis (os dare credito obviamente xD) pero es voluntario, ya sabeis, acepto sugerencias, criticas, amenazas, etc...**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Link y Zelda, ¡al rescate!

**Bueno, por un golpe de inspiración y ganas, aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo de este extraño fic. Ah, adoro la Semana Santa, estas vacaciones me han dado mucho, en especial tiempo para poder traeros este nuevo capi. Sin más, espero que lo disfruteis, nos vemos en las aclaraciones de abajo^^**

**P.D: Le dedico este capítulo a mi gran amiga Magua, porque... acaso necesito una razon? porque eres mi amiga, y te lo mereces ;D sin ti, no sería lo mismo. Me has dado mucho apoyo moral, y siempre te has esforzado por hacerte un hueco para leer mis historias, a pesar de lo ocupada que podias estar con los examenes, estudios, etc... por eso, muchas gracias por todo. Y que sepas que el reto sigue pendiente, pienso superarlo, asqique preparate! Eres genial ^^**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS, SINO DE NINTENDO.**

* * *

"**Zelda"**

Me siento como una sheikah en plena misión. Y es que a veces no me creo que por culpa de los caprichos de mi padre tenga que verme en situaciones como esta, esquivando a los sirvientes y guardias e intentando escaparme desesperada. En mi interior, mi corazón se agita fuertemente, está nervioso, y yo más. Pero vamos, ni que la culpa fuese mía, es de ese viejo idiota y sus pesadas reuniones con candidatos a futuros reyes, o lo que es lo mismo, a mi "futuro esposo". Por suerte, me enteré a tiempo y me escapé de mi habitación, y aquí estoy, cruzando lentamente una repisa de la que si me caigo, me mato.

De un salto acabo en el alfeizar de una ventana, y me cuelo al pasillo. Ando sigilosa, no deseo ser descubierta. De todos lados me parece oír murmullos, gente que acecha a atraparme. Intento convencerme de que son tonterías. Sin embargo, los vientos no parecen soplar a mi favor, pues una voz grave me sorprende por la espalda.

-¡Allí está, es la princesa!

-¡Capturadla! –grita otra voz. Oigo como vienen en tromba todo un ejercito de guardias.

-Dejadme en paz –les arrojo unas cuantas flechas de luz, salidas de mi arco, y echo a correr.

Es demasiado tarde, en pocos minutos todo el castillo sabe mi ubicación, y se apresura a apresarme. Y peor aún, no tengo el aguante de Link, me estoy cansando. Ojala hubiera aprendido esa magia con la que te puedes teletransportar, pero ahí todavía no llegó, para mi mala suerte. Como me atrapen, tendré que pasarme toda la tarde aguantando y rechazando a más de mil hijos de condes, nobles, e incluso bastantes príncipes. ¡Y eso si que no! Mi tiempo es muy valioso. Pero no puedo correr más, y me atrapan justo al llegar al pórtico.

-¡Princesa! –me llama el primer ministro, que estaba unido en la persecución-. No debe huir de sus responsabilidades, recuerde que el futuro de este reino está en sus manos, y…

Bla bla bla, lo mismo de siempre…

Estoy exasperada, nunca he deseado más que le explotara la cabeza a alguien. El guardia que me atrapó tira de mí con fuerza y me guía por el castillo de vuelta a mi habitación, mientras el primer ministro sigue hablando sobre lo importante que es encontrar un futuro rey. Y yo, pasando de él, como siempre. Al llegar, me advierte de que no me escape de nuevo, y que me cambie rápido para la reunión. Afirmo con la cabeza gacha mientras entro a mi cuarto.

Nada más aceptar que mi huida ha sido un fracaso, me tiro en la cama y sollozo interiormente. Estoy hasta las narices de este modo de vida. Ojala tuviera, aunque fuera débil, un rayo de esperanza. Algo que me sacara de mi asquerosa rutina de princesa, que me hiciera ser más… normal. Si pudiera salir cuando quisiera, jugar cuando quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera… esa clase de libertad es la que tienen los aldeanos, aunque ellos no lo sepan, pero la vida de palacio no es que sea muy divertida. ¿De que sirven tantos lujos si no puedes cumplir ni el más mínimo de tus sueños? Es un asco.

Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, sí que tengo un rayo de esperanza. Pero ese "rayo" no creo que caiga hoy, pues ayer mismo se me escapó que tenía una reunión, y seguro que por no molestar, Link no vendrá. A veces me pregunto si él cree que me gustan esas reuniones de encontrar pareja, si piensa que yo estoy buscando a un príncipe con el que casarme. Pero no, Link me conoce demasiado bien para saber que estoy hasta las narices de tantas formalidades y lujos. Además, para mí solo existe alguien que se merece que le llamé príncipe, y no por su categoría social o por ser apuesto, sino por sus hechos. Y ese alguien creo que se sabe quién es, así que por vergüenza me ahorraré decirlo.

De todas formas, no sé como decirle a mi padre que yo **no **quiero casarme ni tener descendientes, que solo deseo llevar una vida libre y feliz junto a… "¡No! Zelda, no te salgas así del tema, por mucho que lo quieras" Mejor dejo de pensar en ello antes de que mi cabeza se inunde de fantasías, todas ellas imposibles. Suspiro, y pongo los pies de nuevo en el suelo.

Bien, si de algo me puedo sentir orgullosa, es de ser una completa y total cabezota. Lo que significa… ¡que si se creen que me he rendido, lo llevan claro! Pienso volverme a escapar, sí o sí. Pero claro, no veo muchos lugares por los que irme, aparte de la ventana. Si pudiera "volar" como Link, esto sería pan comido. Tendré que usar mis propias habilidades… que a saber cuáles son.

Mi mirada se pasea por el cuarto, intentando encontrar algo de utilidad. Y entonces me acuerdo. ¡Las sábanas! Para algo se inventaron, debería haberlas tenido más en cuenta en mis escapadas anteriores. Uniéndolas en cadena, puedo usarlas para bajar por el balcón sin espachurrarme contra el suelo en una caída libre. Pero… demasiado sospechoso.

Me acerco al balcón y miro abajo. En efecto, la zona en la que tendría que caer está llenita de guardias. Algunos me contemplan desde abajo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya se esperaban mi plan. Suelto un nuevo suspiro y me tiro de nuevo a la cama. Creo que no me queda más opción que el plan Z. El último al que deseaba recurrir, pero… las circunstancias me impiden no hacerlo. En mi cajonera hay varios frascos con líquidos de distintos colores cada uno. Cojo el rojo, azul y verde. Después, introduzco los tres fluidos en otro bote más grande, y lo tapo al instante. Lo agito y… ¡ya está! Creo que esto es lo único que he aprendido de química, y espero que sea suficiente. Todo sea por no estar horas y horas rodeada de babosos que solo miran mi belleza exterior.

Asomo la cabeza al pasillo, asegurándome de que los guardias están distraídos, y salgo sigilosamente, con mi "experimento" bien guardado. Y comienza mi plan. Cojo impulso, y… ¡a correr!

Los guardias se quedan alucinados al verme ir a toda velocidad por el castillo, antes de salir de nuevo tras de mi. Eso es lo que espero. La estrategia es simple: concentrar a todos en un solo punto, y noquearlos de golpe. Voy escaleras arriba, atrayendo la atención de los guardias superiores, luego de los inferiores, y al final, de todos en general. Perfecto. Ahora me meto en un pasillo que sé que no tiene salida. Detrás de mi, todo un ejercito real está dispuesto a capturarme. No sospechan nada. En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Idiotas, habéis caído en mi trampa! –grito, arrojando hacía ellos el frasco con el líquido dentro.

Ninguno entiende muy bien mis palabras, ya alzan las lanzas con la intención de intimidarme, pero antes de que puedan dar un paso, el frasco se rompe al caer al suelo. Y entonces sucede.

Una gran niebla de gases químicos se genera, ocultando todo el pasillo de humo de diversos colores, la mayoría oscuros. La repentina aparición confunde a los guardias, y empieza a cundir el pánico. Cobardes. Lo mejor de todo es que son gases aturdidores, y cualquiera que los inhale acabará mareado y/o desmayado. En algunos el efecto es inmediato, en otros duran. Por suerte, tengo mi pañuelo a mano, y me lo coloco en la boca para evitar que el humo me haga efecto a mí.

Sin perder tiempo, echo a correr, pasando por los guardias mareados y confusos. Salgo de ese caos, y contemplo el castillo desde mi posición. Ni un solo guardia más. Esto ha salido más que perfecto, soy una genio, y eso que nunca atiendo en clase. Ahora nadie me impedirá escaparme, tengo vía libre. Por si acaso mejor voy con cuidado, no vaya a ser que mi padre tenga unas "fuerzas especiales" o algo así. No lo creo, pero de ese viejo idiota me espero cualquier cosa.

Entonces, justo cuando voy a cruzar una esquina, unos pasos me sobresaltan. Hay alguien. Ya sabía yo que… espera, será un sirviente, una doncella, un cocinero, o alguno de los trabajadores del castillo. Si es eso, bastará con salir corriendo a su lado, y lograr llegar hasta las puertas del castillo, en donde seré libre. Bien, lo mejor es eso. Sea quién sea, debo correr hasta salir de aquí, sin importar que.

Trago aire, como siempre que voy a hacer una imprudencia al estilo Link, y giro la esquina, con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Entonces cojo impulso y salgo corriendo otra vez más, sin mirar al frente, y con el único objetivo de irme del castillo. Ya casi puedo oler la libertad, el aire fresco, sin ningún noble baboso hablando de mi hermosura, de la gran familia que formaremos y no sé cuantas más idioteces. Pero gran fallo es el mío, pues al no mirar adelante, como se debe hacer, me doy cuenta de que voy directa hacía esa persona, y que nos vamos a chocar sin remedio. Lo peor de todo es que si es mi padre o sus consejeros reales, me llevarán ante él a la fuerza. ¡Mis planes arruinados de nuevo por mi estupidez! Cierro los ojos, preparándome para el impacto, y la posterior captura. Pero… este nunca llega.

En su lugar, siento como dos brazos me atrapan y me envuelven en un cálido abrazo, mientras que mi cabeza se apoya en el pecho de esa persona. Siento como un palpitar de corazón alegre resuena en él. Y el olor que me llega me es familiar. Lleva una camisa verde, botas marrones, cinturón de cuero… no puede ser. Alzo la mirada, y me encuentro con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Link! –exclamo al reconocerle.

-Zelda, sé que me quieres, pero no hace falta que te lances a mi de esa manera, ya sabes que no me iré a ninguna parte –me dice a modo de saludos. Creo que ha malinterpretado mis acciones… aunque no es que sus pensamientos sean tan erróneos, pero…

-¡No es eso! –Noto como me sonrojo-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Nos vemos todos los días, ¿Por qué te extraña que esté hoy?

-Porque… ayer te dije que tenía una reunión, y… creí que no querías molestar.

-¿Molestar? ¡Adoro molestar! –Dice con una amplia sonrisa, y luego me guiña el ojo-. El caso es que precisamente, como sabía que odiabas esas "reuniones", vine a por ti, para que nos fuéramos antes de que tuvieras que aguantarlas. Pero al llegar, ahora mismo, me he encontrado el castillo vacío, así que como no había guardias, he decidido no tomarme prisa e ir paseando hasta tu cuarto –mira por encima de mi hombro, buscando a los guardias, pero sin hallar a ninguno- ¿me he perdido algo? Esto está desolado. ¿Te has cargado tu solita a los guardias? –pregunta con admiración.

-Pues… más o menos –le explico todo lo que ha pasado, y sonríe con satisfacción- pero no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos de aquí.

-Tienes razón, marchando princesa.

-Pero antes, ¿Qué tal si me sueltas?

-¿Cómo? –entonces parece darse cuenta de que aún me está abrazando, y no es que quiera que deje de hacerlo-. ¡Ah! Perdona…

Se separa de mí lentamente. Bajo la cabeza, diciéndole que no importa, porque la verdad es que a mi si que me importaba. En fin, no se puede tenerlo todo… y menos a un cabeza hueca como Link.

Una vez fuera del castillo y de sus alrededores, me estiro con ganas, y sonrío a ese mundo que tanto me gusta. Otro nuevo día que aprovecharé como si fuera al máximo. Y para eso tengo a mi monitor personal, que me guiará por mil y una actividades locas y divertidas de la que seguramente acabemos muy, muy mal…

-Um, ¿Zelda? –me llama la atención.

-Dime.

-En realidad, también vine a verte por un motivo. Quería que me acompañaras.

-¿Adonde?

-Pues… es mejor que te cuente toda la historia, luego tu decides si vienes o no, aunque yo solo me aburriría –explica, haciendo un puchero a lo tonto. Sabe que con eso ya le diré que sí. He de admitirlo, sus cualidades de crío le son muy beneficiosas en estos casos.

-Vale, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, iré.

-¡Bien! Pues primero a mi casa, allí te lo mostraré.

-¿El qué? –ya estoy intrigada, y arqueo una ceja, esperando respuesta.

-Ya lo verás, sígueme. Es como un caso de detectives, así hoy podremos jugar a eso.

-¿Detectives? No me entero de nada…

-No hace falta pequeña, ya lo verás.

-¡Otra vez con secretismos, me tienes harta!

Como única respuesta, él se ríe, y me coge la mano, saliendo corriendo hacía la Ciudadela. Veremos que se trae entre manos…

* * *

"**Link"**

Después de caminar sin parar por las calles de la ciudad, llegamos a mi casa, un edificio de lo más normal, como todos, y eso me deprime. Creo que algún día le haré unas reformas, quedará de lo más guay. Ah, pero ahora no debo pensar en eso. Tengo cierto asunto que tratar con Zelda.

-Pasa y ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa –le indico al entrar. Me parece percibir como unas cuántas miradas me perforan desde fuera, antes de cerrar la puerta. Creo que la gente de la Ciudadela ha reconocido a Zelda, y al entrar ambos en mi casa, se han pensado lo que no es. En fin, ya querría yo que sus pensamientos fueran reales… ¡ah, pero que digo!

-Hacía mucho que no venía aquí –me dijo sonriendo.

-¿No? Pues quizás. A mí el tiempo se me pasa tan rápido que ni me entero.

-Claro, como tú te diviertes cada día…

-Y tú también boba, ¿no ves que cada día estás conmigo? O casi todos. No hay manera de que no te diviertas, incluso cuando nos metemos en líos.

-Ah, ¿siempre? –pregunta medio afirmando.

-Siempre. ¿Quieres tomarte algo? Prepararé una merienda antes de contarte el asunto.

-Vale.

Mientras me dirijo a la cocina, ella empieza a dar vueltas por la casa, observándola hasta el más mínimo detalle. No hay duda de que echaba de menos el lugar. Claro, y es que esta casa es lo más parecido a un hogar que ha tenido, según ella. A veces no entiendo como puede aborrecer tanto el castillo. Un lugar en donde puede disfrutar de tantas comodidades tiene que ser mínimamente agradable, aún con sus desperfectos. La verdad, a mi me encantaría poder comer todo lo que quisiera en el comedor real, o disponer de un buen armamento siempre que lo necesite.

Pero hasta ahí llego. Nunca he dicho que quiera vivir en el castillo. Tanta decoración, tanto lujo, y tan poca libertad… creo que no va conmigo. Lo que si me encantaría es, y esto que quede en secreto… que Zelda se quedara a vivir en mi casa una temporada. No pediría mucho, quizás tres días, o una semana. Creo que si ella fuera una persona de clase social normal, no habría problemas, pero… su estado como princesa le impide siquiera pasar una noche fuera sin que se arme un jaleo enorme en todo el reino más una orden de busca y captura de ella.

Realmente, ese tema me desespera…

Bueno, mejor me pongo manos a la obra. Para un almuerzo rápido, unos sándwiches de pollo fresco con queso, lechuga y tomate molido. No tardo mucho en hacerlos, pues es un alimento demasiado básico. Aún me extraña que haya chavales de mi edad o más que no sepan ni untar mantequilla en una tostada. En realidad, de tareas domésticas yo sé más que la mayoría de los chicos de la ciudad. Eso se debe a que, como soy huérfano, tuve que aprender por mi cuenta. Y anda que no me costó lo suyo conseguir una casa a mi pequeña edad…

-¡Link! ¿Te falta mucho? –me grita Zelda desde el piso de arriba.

-¡No ahora voy! –cojo un par de zumos, los pongo en la bandeja, y subo.

Justo antes de entrar en mi habitación, recuerdo que me deje en la cocina las galletas recién hechas, así que dejo la bandeja en una repisa del pasillo y bajo. Que distraído estoy como para olvidarme de la guinda del pastel. Antes de salir de casa hacia el castillo, las deje horneándose, y hasta ahora no me había acordado de ellas. Con cuidado, las pongo en un cuenco fino, y vuelvo a subir, con emoción contenida. Sé que a Zelda le gustan mucho los dulces, en especial si son caseros, y no es por presumir, pero me acaban de salir las mejores galletas del mundo.

Cuando llego al cuarto, una figura sale de el, con aire pensativa. Me doy cuenta de que estoy corriendo, pero ni eso la altera, no se percata de mi presencia. Entonces me parece pisar algo en el suelo de madera. Es agua… resbaladiza. Demasiado tarde, ya me he deslizado por ella y…

-¡Zelda!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –grita al recibir mi impacto. Caemos estrepitosamente al suelo, seguido de otro golpe. Torpeza la mía…

-Agh… -no ha sido poco el choque, pero por alguna razón no me duele tanto como debería. Mi cabeza está apoyada en algo blando y suave, como una almohada esponjosa. No sabría muy bien decir lo que es, ya que tengo los ojos cerrados por la sorpresa de la caída. Con mi mano izquierda, toco esa masa, intentando adivinar que puede ser. En cuanto dejo caer mi palma, y aprieto un poco, oigo un suspiro. Enseguida, la superficie donde está apoyada mi cabeza empieza a palpitar rápidamente. Ese sonido… ¿es el de un corazón?

¡Un momento! A ver, si me he caído encima de Zelda, lo que estoy oyendo en efecto es su corazón, por lo que mi cabeza está en su pecho. Y si es así, lo solo puede significar que mi mano está agarrando… Alzo la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de golpe, y encontrándome a Zelda debajo de mí. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada perdida, y la boca levemente abierta, como si tratara de reprimir otro suspiro. Pero mis facciones se paralizan al bajar más la vista y ver que mi supuesta "almohada" es…

-¡Ah! –retiro la mano inmediatamente, al ver que lo que estaba tocando era su… su parte superior íntima. La apoyo en el suelo, al igual que la otra, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zelda. Ella me mira un poco más aliviada. -¡Lo siento, fue sin querer, te lo juro, me resbalé, y caí, y después noté algo blandito, no sabía que era y… perdona!

Ella me sonríe, diciéndome que no pasa nada, y yo noto como me sonrojo. Por lo menos no se ha enfadado ni me ha arreado un puñetazo, que creo que es lo que merezco, en parte… No deseo que piense que soy un pervertido ni nada.

Entonces me doy cuenta, realmente, de cómo se ve Zelda. Con su sonrisa serena, esa especial que solo me regala a mí cuando quiere calmarme, sus mejillas sonrojadas, llenas de un bonito tono carmesí, sus ojos azules, que brillan levemente mientras me mira, como si quisiera expresar algo, su cabello rubio esparcido y revuelto, dándole un tono sensual, y su entero cuerpo debajo de mí, con aspecto frágil e indefenso. Noto como sus brazos tiemblan, y como los parpadeos de Zelda aumentan. Parece nerviosa. Y caigo en la cuenta. Estamos en una posición un poco bastante comprometedora, uno encima de otro, y con las caras muy juntas.

Por alguna razón, creo haber visto esta escena en alguna parte. El chico cae encima de la chica, y ambos se miran apasionadamente, antes de juntar poco a poco sus caras, dándose un beso lleno de amor y… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso el destino me está insinuando que debo aprovechar esta situación y besar a Zelda? ¡Ay Diosas, menudo dilema! No puedo hacer eso, creo que siempre ha quedado bien clara nuestra diferencia social. Pero, por otra parte, me encantaría…

Hago lo que en estos casos hay que hacer: dejarse llevar por el corazón y pasar de la razón.

Entrelazo mi mano derecha con la suya, y se la aprieto. Ambos nos miramos, con duda, con decisión, con nerviosismo, y ojala fuera lo bastante bueno para saber si en esa mirada había amor de parte de ella. Dejándonos llevar por el ambiente, acercamos nuestras cabezas, poco a poco, tal y como lo recuerdo. Sus labios se entreabren, igual que los míos.

Somos novatos en esto, pero ya parece que nos sepamos el protocolo. Y por añadir, creo que mi corazón nunca ha latido tan deprisa. Ya puedo hasta sentir su aliento llegar a mí.

Nuestros labios se perciben, ¡están a punto de rozarse! Apoyo la mano un poco más cerca de Zelda, para asegurarme de que no echo mi peso en ella. Y justo cuando estamos a punto de superar el roce labial… siento como me da un calambre en el brazo. Lo coloqué demasiado mal, y ahora miles de pinchazos me atacan. No puedo soportarlo, y dejo de tenerlo de apoyo.

Mi cabeza cae contra la de Zelda, y ambos nos damos un fuerte coscorrón con las frentes. Aún sigo encima de ella, pero ahora tengo un dolor incesante en el brazo y otro en la cabeza. Suelto un profundo suspiro. Está visto que mi suerte siempre será la misma. Al final, lo acabo fastidiando todo, sea para bien o, como en este caso, para mal.

* * *

"**Zelda"**

Ya casi hemos llegado. El trotar del caballo es incesante, como mis pensamientos. Miro de nuevo el papel que Link me enseño antes de salir de casa. Era claramente un mensaje de socorro, pero… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él? Cuando le pregunte, no me supo responder, porque ni él lo sabía.

Justo después de nuestro… "pequeño incidente", Link me mostró esta carta, en bastante mal estado, que según él se encontró esta mañana, poco después de despertarse. Cuando me la entrego para que la leyera, me quedé bastante confusa. El mensaje decía así:

"_Goro-amigo, estoy en un cruel aprieto. Yo solo quería coger unas goro-flor bomba, y he acabado en la peor de las situaciones. ¡Ayúdame, no soporto esta tortura! ¡Estoy encerrado! La clave para encontrarme es: suspiros incesantes de la tierra. ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre!"_

Llego a entender que en efecto, es un mensaje de auxilio, pero… ¿Qué es eso de la clave? ¿Si está encerrado, como pudo enviar el mensaje? ¿Y quién le encerró? Demasiadas preguntas, que como siempre, tendré que forzar a encontrar las respuestas. Después de meditarlo, ambos llegamos a una conclusión.

Primero, el que pide ayuda es una Goron.

Segundo, los Gorons habitan en la Montaña de la Muerte, así que debe de estar atrapado allí.

Tercero, si salió a por flores bomba, el único lugar donde puede estar encerrado es la Cueva Dodongo.

Y así, pensando mínimamente poco, hemos resuelto la mitad del "enigma". Acabamos de parar en Kakariko, pronto llegaremos al pie de la montaña. En todo el viaje ha habido un silencio sobrenatural entre nosotros, y sé a que se debe. Los recuerdos de lo que nos pasó antes me hacen sonrojarme hasta tal punto que todo pensamiento se me esfuma. Lo peor de todo es… que ahora fantasearé eternamente con ese recuerdo. ¡Asco de adolescencia! Me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiéramos llegado hasta el final antes. ¿Podría mirar de nuevo a la cara a Link, o él a mí? Buena pregunta.

-Oye –le llamo- ¿tu sabes que es eso de la clave?

-Lo más posible es –responde, tras un minuto de pensárselo- que sea un acertijo. Si está encerrado en una cueva, no sabrá como ubicarse, así que mediante un pequeño juego de palabras hace referencia a su posición. Pero como le veo poco sentido, lo mejor es esperar hasta llegar a la Cueva Dodongo para intentar resolverlo.

-Entonces, ¿lo que me querías mostrar era esto, verdad?

-Pensé que te haría más ilusión salir de rescate a las montañas que estar todo el día entre nobles babosos… -dijo con voz un poco apenada- ¿me equivoqué?

-¡Para nada! –me apresuro a decir-. Incluso si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a cuidar cerdos me habría apuntado. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa excepto reuniones reales.

-Por cierto, Zel –se agacha para coger una piedra, guardándosela- ¿nunca has pensado en buscarte un novio?

-¿A… a que viene esa pregunta?

-A nada, es solo que tu padre siempre está buscándote pareja, y entiendo que eso te moleste, pero quizás alguna vez hayas pensado en encontrar el amor por tu cuenta con alguien…

-Pues… -no sé que responder a eso, me siento como si lo preguntara por saber que quiero hacer con mi vida, así que le digo lo que pensaba hasta hace poco: ¡Claro que no! Si tuviera un novio, mi vida dejaría de ser como es, y creo que los cambios no me gustarían mucho. Los chicos son celosos, siempre quieren que seas solo suya, y después a la mínima te piden matrimonio, solo para así asegurarse de que no les dejarás. Odio a los que son tan posesivos. Creo que tú eres el único que no piensa así, y que no me ve como a una posesión o un trofeo que hay que ganar…

Bajo la cabeza tras decir esto último, pues de verdad pienso que la gente me ve más como un objeto que como la persona que soy. Eso me deprime bastante… ¿Será que estoy destinada a ser solo la descendiente de la familia real de Hyrule? ¿Nunca podré tener una vida como otra cualquiera? Es frustrante. Noto como mis ojos se humedecen. No, debo ser fuerte, aceptar la realidad, e intentar cambiarla. Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo, saber que la gente siempre me verá como una princesa, y no como una amiga…

De repente, siento como una mano me atrapa, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Link me mira con una sonrisa, y me guiña el ojo. Echo la cabeza para otro lado, mientras asiento. Sé lo que quiere decirme, pero para él no parece ser suficiente expresarlo con un gesto, y habla con voz alta y clara:

-Yo nunca te veré como un trofeo, Zelda. La amistad, la confianza, el cariño… son cosas que hay que ganarse, sí, pero no a base de competir por la persona, sino de demostrar que te importa. Si la gente te ve como a un objeto, es porque les dejas pensar que lo eres. Debes hacerles ver que eres tan persona como ellos, independientemente de tu posición social. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, en mi puedes confiar, soy tu amigo.

Ahora si que no puedo mirarle a la cara. En mi rostro, recién sonrojado, se forma una sonrisa, y me empiezo a reír, con la mano en la boca. Tal es mi risa que hasta Link se extraña.

-Eh, ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que… me has sorprendido bastante. Tú siempre te lo tomas todo a broma, pero ahora has tomado una actitud tan decidida, que hasta me extrañabas.

-Yo siempre tengo actitud decidida. Y solo dije lo que pensaba. Si no querías oírlo, avísame para la próxima.

-Vamos, no te enfades –le digo ya mas calmada- sabes que de verdad me han alegrado tus palabras. Es genial saber que contigo puedo contar.

-Siempre –susurra.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Aunque te eches novio, aunque te cases, aunque me odies, nunca te abandonaré.

Me deja perpleja al decir esas palabras. Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, aprieta fuertemente mi mano y sale corriendo montaña arriba, casi arrastrándome.

-¡Link, para! –mis pies comienzan a elevarse del suelo por la velocidad de la carrera.

-Lo siento, pero se nos hace tarde, y hay un Goron en peligro. Tenemos que darnos prisa –acelera aún más, mientras siento como el viento me azota en la cara, y me revuelve el cabello.

Siempre es tan impaciente con todo… pero a la vez, es feliz. Él siente que su vida es plena, y quiere lo mismo para la mía. Nunca llegaré a entender a Link al completo, pues sus reacciones son impredecibles, pero al menos, me conformo con que este a mi lado. Además… aunque sea un imprudente, me encanta verle así de feliz.

* * *

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo sé.

-Es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ¿verdad?

-Puede… sí –le respondo.

-¿Sabes que hay muchos monstruos?

-¿Se lo adviertes a quién se ha cargado hoy mismo a todo el ejercito real?

-Ah, lo olvidaba. Bien, vamos allá princesa.

Nos adentramos en la Cueva Dodongo, empezando nuestra misión de rescate. Lo peor de todo es que no tenemos ni idea de por donde comenzar a buscar.

-¡Ostras…!

-¿Qué pasa Link?

-Pues –me mira deprimido- al parecer ha habido bastantes derrumbes desde que estuve aquí, y aunque los camino se han mantenido, la estructura está cambiada. Ahora apenas puedo reconocer cada lugar…

-Eso significa…

-Que nos acabamos de adentrar en un lugar prácticamente desconocido.

-Lo que faltaba –suspiré cansada.

-Pero tengo una buena noticia: creo que ya sé que significa la clave del mensaje.

-¿De verdad? Cuenta –le insisto.

-Mira –me coge la mano y la acerca a un orificio de la pared rocosa. Noto una leve brisa que procede de allí. Al momento, creo comprenderlo también-. ¿Lo ves? Cuando alguien suspira, deja escapar el aire. Por eso, el Goron de debe de hallar en algún lugar en donde haga mucho viento, procedente de estos orificios rocosos.

-Pero esta cueva debe estar llena de ellos, ¿Cómo sabremos donde es?

-Fácil –responde sonriendo- dice el mensaje claramente "suspiros incesantes" por lo que tiene que ser en un sitio donde no pare de emitir estas brisas, y con fuerza. Así de simple.

-Es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Y si nos equivocamos en el significado del mensaje?

-Pues que habremos seguido una pista en falso y perdido tiempo, pero por algo hay que empezar, así que manos a la obra.

-Que imprudente eres…

-No hay tiempo que perder, Zelda, y esta es la solución más coherente. Venga princesa, no tenga miedo, que su caballero Link está aquí para protegerla.

-Imprudente y estúpido –le digo en tono burlón.

-Lo que tú digas, preciosa.

Seguimos caminando, adentrándonos más y más en la cueva. No tenemos el rumbo fijo ni el objetivo claro, pero quietos no nos vamos a quedar. Me preocupa en extremo el Goron atrapado, y sobre todo una cuestión que me ronda la cabeza: ¿Se encerró por su cuenta, o fue alguien quién lo hizo? Si fuera lo segundo, eso significaría que el malhechor aún podría estar suelto… y en esta misma cueva. Como dijo Link, ha habido demasiados derrumbos. No descarto posibilidades.

-¡Heaaa! –grita Link, ejecutando un ataque circular bastante efectivo. Después se lanza contra otros murciélagos que nos acechaban, y acaba chocando espadas con un lagarto gigante-. ¿Sabes, Zelda? Me encanta luchar, pero no vendría mal un poco de ayudita –me grita, mientras elimina a su oponente de dos tajos, encarando al resto.

-¿Qué? Ah, si –invoco mi arco, y cargo las flechas de luz. Concentro energía suficiente para crear veinte flechas de golpe, y las disparo, eliminando a casi todo el escuadrón de enemigos. Solo quedan dos-. El resto para ti.

Termina con ellos sin problemas, aunque si bastante cansado. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta de que nos atacaban, e hice pelear a Link de más. Fallo mío…

-A ver si espabilas para la próxima –espeta.

-Perdona… pero pienso que nos estamos dejando llevar, y así no acabaremos nunca.

-Ya… -se pone a reflexionar en silencio, al igual que yo, pero al poco rato reacciona-. Espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿No oyes algo?

-Pues no, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Calla y escucha.

Afino el oído todo lo que puedo. En una cueva no hay mucho que escuchar. Si acaso, el chillido de algunos murciélagos que acaban de salir a la luz de algunas antorchas, o el goteo del agua. Entonces lo noto. Me parece oír… como si una sustancia chocara a gran velocidad contra las piedras. Pero no percibo que haya algo parecido por aquí. Mi mirada se posa en la dirección por donde creo escuchar el sonido.

-Link.

-Vamos por ahí.

Echamos a correr sin perder el tiempo, metiéndonos por una de las puertas medio derrumbadas del lugar. En nuestro camino nos vuelven a asaltar monstruos, pero Link los elimina con la espada, y yo con el arco.

-Estamos cerca –me avisa, lanzando otro tajo.

-Lo sé. Pero sigo sin saber que puede significar ese sonido –respondo jadeante.

-Yo creo saberlo.

-Hoy estás que te sales en asuntos de pensar –le elogio.

-¿Quién te creías que era, un crío?

-No es que lo crea, es que lo eres –digo sonriéndole. Y casi que no me dirige una mirada asesina porque tenía a más enemigos al frente.

-Vamos, no te quedes atrás –grita con apuro.

-¡Eh, eso es trampa, que tu corres más!

Él suelta una corta risita, y acelera hasta otra puerta. Parece estar en buen estado, a diferencia de las otras. Yo hago un movimiento veloz, abatiendo a los monstruos restantes. Que me critiquen todo lo que quieran, pero mi puntería es infalible.

-Es aquí –me indica- estoy seguro.

-¿Entramos? –cuestiono por un momento.

-No, si quieres montamos un picnic justo aquí, enfrente de la puerta y con un montón de monstruos rodeándonos.

-El sarcasmo sobra.

-Y la duda también.

-Que borde eres a veces…

-Y tú que mal te lo tomas todo. Venga, vamos –empuja la puerta mientras nuestros corazones se encogen de la emoción.

La sala en la que estamos no tiene nada de particular a simple vista. Es circular, con techo cerrado. El viento sopla fuertemente en este lugar.

-¡Esta sala la conozco! Aquí es donde estaba el Rey Dodongo. Solo que…

-¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-"Eso" no estaba ahí antes. Cuando vine por primera vez, en el centro de la sala había una gran plataforma rocosa y fundida, pero ahora…

-Link, no sé de que hablas…

-Mira, asómate ahí delante, pero con cuidado.

Yo hasta ahora solo había reparado en el techo y paredes de la estancia, pero al mirar al suelo, me sorprendí de manera sobrenatural. Link tenía razón. En donde debería haber rocas quemadas, había… ¡un gran cráter! Y tan profundo que parecía no tener fin. Al acercarme, entiendo por que Link me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Las ráfagas de aire venían de ahí abajo.

-¿Crees que el Goron estará atrapado por esa zona?

-Vamos a comprobarlo –se acerca lentamente al cráter- ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Responde! –grita con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando el viento deja de soplar, nos parece oír un ligero quejido. Ya no tenemos dudas, está allí.

-Tenemos que rescatarlo. ¿Se te ocurre como bajar? –le pregunto.

-Lo veo difícil. El viento sale bruscamente cada cierto tiempo, así que habría que aprovechar cuando no salga para bajar, cosa que puedo hacer, pero…

-Cierto –digo comprendiendo su duda- no sabemos la profundidad del cráter, ni en cuanto tiempo sale el aire. Lo único que sé con certeza es que allí abajo no hay magma, ya que si no, no saldría el viento.

-Entiendo… entonces, solo veo una solución.

-¿Cuál?

-Agárrate a mí –me indica- y avísame justo cuando el viento deje de salir.

-Vale… -respondo un poco dudosa. Entonces empiezo a notar que el viento flojea, y…- ¡ahora!

-¡Haaaa!

Link sale velozmente, conmigo a su espalda, y salta al cráter. En ese momento mi corazón se para completamente. Link está loco, pero esto es pasarse. Ahora, o bien nos estampamos contra el suelo, o el viento nos devuelve arriba y nos damos contra el techo. Menudo genio es mi amigo… Pero en sus ojos no veo duda, y creo que sabe lo que hace. Saca la espada y la clava en la pared, frenando un poco el descenso.

-Busca algún túnel o abertura, rápido.

-¡Sí! –apurada, intento encontrar lo que me pide. Y al final lo veo, casi en la misma trayectoria en la que estamos cayendo-. Más abajo está el único que veo.

-Muy bien Zelda.

-De bien nada… -murmuro preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-Comienzo a notar una brisa… ¡el viento vuelve!

-Pues si que tarda poco, ya podría pillarse unas vacaciones o algo.

-¡Link! ¡Si la corriente nos coge, estamos perdidos!

-En ese caso, no tengo opción.

No comprendo sus palabras, hasta que da un salto hacía la pared contraria del cráter. Nos dejamos caer sin apoyos ni frenos, y justo cuando estamos llegando al nivel del túnel, Link se apoya en la pared con todas sus fuerzas, y de un impulso, vuelve a saltar al lado contrario.

No sé como, pero acabamos rodando bruscamente por el supuesto túnel. De nuevo, siento que me duele todo el cuerpo. Este chico, siempre acabo igual por su culpa.

-Lo conseguimos.

-Sí, gracias a tus malísimas pero efectivas ideas, genio –le digo.

-Me lo tomaré a halago.

-Y yo te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo así, vas cráter abajo…

Se ríe y continúa caminando por el túnel. No parece muy preocupado, como siempre… Pero al menos seguimos vivos, como cada vez que nos metemos en líos. Aunque dicen que peor es la tortura que la muerte, y empiezo a creer que tienen razón…

* * *

Ah, aire fresco, lo que necesitaba. Los tres -yo, Link y el Goron- respiramos tranquilos. Al final, no nos costó mucho salir de allí. Fue un recorrido básico. Poco después de internarnos en el túnel, encontramos una celda, y en ella estaba encerrado el pobre Goron. Tras cargarnos la cerradura, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y utilizamos la corriente de aire para subir, a la vez del peso del Goron para no estrellarnos contra el techo. Después fue cosa de abrirnos camino hasta la salida de la cueva. Si lo pienso desde este punto de vista, no estuvo tan mal la aventura.

Nos acercamos a la cima de la montaña, a acompañar al Goron, y después de darnos infinitamente las gracias, se fue a su casa. Nosotros empezamos a descender, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, y pronto anochecería. Me quedo a solas con Link, ambos contemplando el atardecer y la despedida de un nuevo día.

-Al final, no ha sido tan mala la experiencia, ¿eh? –me pregunta cuando estamos llegando al castillo.

-Pues… mala no, pero si peligrosa. Aunque viniendo de ti, no me extraña.

-Aún espero el día en el que te asustes tanto que no vuelvas a venir conmigo –dice con una sonrisa triste. Esas palabras no son normales oírlas de sus labios, creo que algo le preocupa.

-Sigue soñando. Por nada del mundo dejaría de estar contigo. Prefiero salir y arriesgar mi vida que quedarme en el castillo aburrida y encerrada.

Él vuelve a sonreír, pero ahora con su alegría característica. No sé, creo que la conversación que tuvimos antes de entrar en la cueva le afectó. Y bastante. Pero no quiero que piense que algún día le abandonaré. Eso nunca, pues jamás me casaré ni me aburriré de estar a su lado.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y por un momento creo percibir sus pensamientos, y él los míos. Puede que estemos más conectados de lo que creía. Quizás nuestros destinos estuvieron marcados siempre, y no nos dimos cuenta. Aunque estos planteamientos no son lo mío. Pero… si en algo tengo la decisión clara, es en que nunca me separaré de Link. Puedo sonar desesperada, pero le necesito, y algo me dice que él a mi también. Por ese deseo, por ese sentimiento… siempre estaré a su lado.

Y ahora creo que debo preocuparme de mi principal problema. Una gran bronca de parte de mi padre y del Primer Ministro por no haber asistido a la reunión. Después de esto, me caerán semanas de castigo. Ya me imagino como serán… ¿algún día empezaré a tener suerte en algo? Miro a Link, y hallo la respuesta. Mereció la pena este castigo por estar con él. Además, ¿de que me preocupo? Con que le de una señal, Link es capaz incluso de secuestrarme, una idea que me parece de lo más… ¿seductora? Quizás.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Raro, ¿eh? No sé como puedo alargar tanto las historias, si se suponen que son one-shots... en fin, no sirvo para historias simples... algun dia lo intentare xD**

**Soy muchisimas gracias a todos los que me leeis y me dejais reviews, que sepais que me animan mucho, y que gracias a ello puedo continuar. Ahora tengo unas cuantas ideas para seguir, pero como el Martes entro de nuevo al instituto, pues poco tiempo tendré... por eso os dejo este capitulo antes de tiempo, para compensar mi futuro retraso xD**

**Pues nada, gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto, o eso espero, saludos desde Ciudad de Paso ;D**


	4. Una mañana ¿normal?

**Muy buenas! Hoy vengo, para variar, con un capitulo mas cortito y "cotidiano". No tengo mucho que aclarar, solo que cada dia me hundo mas en la desesperacion de los examenes... pero vamos, que mi vida no interesa a nadie xD Y sois vosotros los que leyendo mis historias me animais, asique espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos abajo ;)**

* * *

"**Zelda"**

-Te toca -le digo a mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…

De bien nada, le noto la inseguridad desde aquí, además de que las manos le empiezan a sudar. Ya sabía yo que en una batalla de ingenio, este no me gana…

-Muevo el peón aquí.

-Torre aquí. Jaque.

-¡Diosas! Bueno, no puedo perder, así que… -echa un vistazo al tablero, meditando. La jugada decisiva se acerca, y el ambiente se llena de tensión. Un poco más y empezaré a escuchar tambores.

Al final da con la solución.

-Alfil a esta casilla –dice. Miro su jugada y suspiro.

-Jaque mate –anuncio.

O al menos, eso creía él.

No puedo aguantarlo más, y me empiezo a reír como una… ¿loca? Puede que sí, y es que la verdad, me parece ridículo. La inutilidad tiene sus límites, pero creo que él no los conoce.

-¡Eres genial, papá, mira que ni poder ganar una partida al ajedrez a tu propia hija, menudo rey estás hecho!

-Solo a sido un golpe de mala suerte, nada más –responde, intentando recuperar su orgullo- la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, hija.

-Venga ya –me seco dos lágrimas que empiezan a salir de mis ojos- si ni siquiera has sido capaz de comerme más que dos peones. Para algunas cosas, eres un inútil. Me recuerdas a Link, mucho físico, poco cerebro.

Bueno, no es que el cuerpo de mi padre sea impresionante, pero si es bastante aceptable, ya que está delgado y musculoso, y posee una gran fuerza física. Su gran corpulencia es lo que le permite usar dos espadas anchas como armas, ya que se ajustan muy bien a él. Por lo demás, es normalito: piel morena, a diferencia de la mía, que es blanca pálida, pelo negro carbón y ojos marrones. Vamos, no es que sea un gran partido precisamente, pero bueno…

-Zelda –por su tono de voz, ya sé que me va a echar en cara algo que según él, es malo- no me gusta que sigas viéndote con ese chico -¿Veis lo que os decía? Nunca fallo.

-¿Ya empiezas otra vez? Hasta hace bien poco, te daba igual que quedara con Link, incluso que me fuera a cenar a su casa, pero últimamente me das la lata cada día, diciéndome que no debo estar con él. ¿Me cuentas a que viene el cambio?

-Hija, no pretendo que seas infeliz, pero… Mira, al principio no me importaba, porque me alegraba de que tuvieras un buen amigo con quién jugar y divertirte, pero ahora que has crecido, debes asumir tus responsabilidades.

-¡Yo nunca quise tener que asumir esas "responsabilidades"! –replico.

-Ni tu ni nadie, pero es lo que hay. Ese chico es una distracción para ti, cada día sales más temprano y vuelves más tarde. Te saltas clases y evades las reuniones del Consejo. Y sobre todo, por su culpa no has encontrado prometido todavía…

-¡Él no tiene nada que ver! –le corto de golpe, furiosa-. ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero casarme, ni ahora ni nunca! ¡No quiero tener hijos ni ser reina, solo quiero vivir en libertad con…!

-Link –termina mi frase-. Zelda, comprendo como te sientes. Estoy dispuesto a darte un poco más de tiempo, pero antes debes prometerme una cosa.

-¿El… el que? –pregunto dudosa, y un poco más calmada por la oferta.

-Prométeme que no te enamorarás de ese muchacho.

Sus palabras se clavan en mí como alfileres. ¿Me prohíbe enamorarme? Oh sí, algo muy típico de los reyes, porque para ellos el matrimonio político es el único que cuenta, no hay espacio para el amor. No es que me extrañe, desde luego, pues llevan toda mi vida diciéndome eso, lo que es un poco deprimente.

Pero en lo que se refiere a "esa" promesa…

-Lo siento padre, no puedo prometerte eso. Si lo hiciera, incumpliría la promesa nada más hacerla.

-Zelda… no me digas que tu ya…

Sé que palabras va a decir, y no quiero oírlas. Me cuesta aceptarlas hasta a mi misma, y prefiero que se escuchen solo en mi interior. Creo que si alguien me las dice, me desmoronaré totalmente. Porque sé que no debería… pero quiero. Alzo mi mirada, dispuesta a dar este tema por zanjado, y volver al principal.

-¡Un momento! ¿Acaso te has olvidado del trato? –le recuerdo. Mi padre se extraña ante mi repentino cambio de tema y actitud, pero también pone cara de horror al recordar el "trato"-. Dijiste que si te ganaba a un juego que yo eligiera, me darías más tiempo de libertad, ¡y además!, serás **tú **el que organice el festival.

-Pero Zelda…

-Un trato es un trato, papi. Al menos recuerda esto: nunca subestimes a tu hija, y menos si haces apuestas. Me voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos.

Le dejo con dos palmos de narices y salgo de la biblioteca a toda velocidad. En mi interior resuena una gran alegría por mi fácil victoria. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, y encima no tengo que ser yo quién haga los preparativos del festival. Doble premio.

Camino dando saltitos, mientras pienso en como aprovechar mi tiempo libre. Es cierto, nunca me han dado libertad oficial, así que no se que hacer… Le preguntaré al maestro de las locuras. O sea, a Link. Seguro que ya tendrá planeado algo para hoy y…

Entonces, me paro en seco. Mierda, no debería haber pensado en él. El recuerdo de las palabras de mi padre resuenan en mi interior: _"Zelda… no me digas que tu ya…" _Sí, papá. Lo siento mucho, tanto por mí como por él, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No tengo más elección que aceptar lo que siento y seguir adelante. Además, ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar. En cualquier caso, lo que se derrumbará tarde o temprano, será mi corazón. Y es que mi padre tiene razón. Yo ya… me he… bah, ni siquiera lo puedo reconocer yo misma. A veces, odio esta sensación. Pero pensar en mí y en Link como algo más hace que se agite todo mi interior.

Desde mi punto de vista, no es nada malo. El problema vendría después.

Soy una persona fuerte, pero con demasiadas emociones en mi interior. Muchas veces he estallado, y mis lágrimas han escapado brutalmente, pero por suerte Link siempre estaba para consolarme. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa: cuando lloro, suelo soltar todo lo que pienso y lo que siento respecto al motivo de mi llanto. Si por un casual, no puedo contener mis sentimientos por Link y estallo cerca de él, seguro que involuntariamente le revelo lo que siento.

Y ahí, se acabaría todo. Todo, sin excepción.

Por eso, me plantearé esto como un reto, un desafío que superar. Como dije antes, no es el fin del mundo. Me asomo a una de las ventanas del castillo y miro el inmenso cielo. Eso siempre me relaja, sobre todo cuando hay nubes con las que imaginar formas. Es divertido, además de que la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Entonces, bajo la vista para contemplar la Ciudadela. Aún desde aquí, ya se nota el ambiente fiestero, acompañado de una música un tanto peculiar, que indica que el festival está en preparaciones.

Creo que ya sé que hacer hoy. Vamos a intentar ser una persona normal e ir de visita a la Ciudadela.

* * *

"**Link"**

Menuda noche he pasado. La cabeza me da vueltas, y todo mi cuerpo está destrozado. El estómago se me revuelve a ratos, pero no como una sensación desagradable, sino emocionada. Me levanto con pesar de entre las sábanas de mi cálida casa y miro hacia la ventana. El día de hoy parece tener muy buena pinta, y eso lo sé con solo observar los rayos de luz filtrándose por los cristales. El ajetreo de la calle no cesa para nada, y eso solo puede significar una cosa: han comenzado los preparativos del festival de Hylia. Noto mi sangre bullir al pensar en ello. Sin duda, el festival anual es la mayor celebración histórica desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero vamos, que no seré yo quien diga eso, porque después de todo, no tengo ni idea de historia.

Al poco rato, mi buen humor se ve afectado por mi mal estado físico. No he dormido nada, y creo que anoche me pase de activo. Pero no, a diferencia de varios jóvenes de mi edad, no he estado con ninguna mujer, y solo lo aclaro para los malpensados. Me estuve hasta no sé que hora ayudando a los aldeanos a preparar las comidas festivas. Primero calentar esto, pelar lo otro, hornear más… y al final, cuando me fui a dormir, ya amanecía.

No les culpo, ya que todos conocen mis grandes dotes culinarias, pero esto es sobreexplotación animal, digo, hyliana. Joder, estoy tan acostumbrado a que Zelda me trate de forma salvaje que ya ni me reconozco como persona. Pasando de ese tema, me fastidia mucho tener que cocinar para otros. Le tengo mucha estima a los residentes de la Ciudadela, pero creo que debería dejar bien claro que yo **solo** cocino para mí… y para Zelda. Ella es la única excepción.

En fin, creo que me prepararé el desayuno y luego haré un pequeño entrenamiento para relajar el cuerpo, pues no se puede decir que lo tenga en muy buen estado…

Incluso mis pasos que doy en la madera del piso me crujen fuertemente en los oídos. De verdad, es la última vez que ayudo en algo, sea lo que sea. ¡Ya sé! Me vengaré. Decidido, echaré cualquier sustancia asquerosa a la comida que me obligaron a hacer. Puedo imaginarme a los aldeanos escupiendo de asco, algunos incluso vomitando, y a todos con hambre por no poder llevarse a la boca esa comida podrida, y… no, no soy tan malo como para hacer eso. Lo que si que haré será mandar a tomar Fanta al que me vuelva a pedir algo.

Justo cuando voy a entrar a la cocina, unos golpes suenan en la puerta. Por su forma impaciente de tocar, deduzco que es Zelda. Que predecible es esta chica… un momento, ¿Qué hace ella aquí tan temprano? Se supone que, para empezar, no la dejan salir sola del castillo. Y para seguir, normalmente suelo ser yo quién la visita, pero a horas más tardías.

-Buenos días, Zel –le digo recibiéndola.

-Buenos días… -me mira de reojo- huy, que cara de muerto más real, últimamente las imitaciones te salen genial eh.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Ya querría yo decir que es fingida…

-¿Qué, te extasiaste con la novia?

Le pego un puñetazo suave en la cabeza y se lo retuerzo por el pelo. A esto me refería con aclararlo para los malpensados. Es una buena lógica: sucia de mente=Zelda. Y creo que el día en que le diga eso a la cara me meterá una buena de ostias…

-No, me obligaron a trabajar como esclavo mientras usted, Su Majestad, dormía plácidamente en su cama real.

-Ya, lo que yo decía, la nov…

-¡Que te calles ya! ¿Me vas a dar así todas las mañanas?

-¿Por? ¿No te gusta que tu mejor amiga, la princesa del reino, venga a darte los buenos días?

-¡No! –la verdad es que me encantaría que cada mañana, al despertarme, lo primero que escuchara fuera su voz, pero ahora es momento de mentir como un bellaco.

-Pues a mí si que me gusta, es mucho mejor que aguantar el discurso matutino de los ministros. –Suelta su bolsa en el sofá y se acomoda en la mesa de la cocina. Entonces recuerdo que tengo que comer, y la sigo.

-Es un honor saber que venir a mi humilde morada la hace más feliz que escuchar a sus "queridos", "amables" y sobre todo, "divertidos" ministros.

Esperaba sacarle una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso se ríe con ganas, en especial por la gran dosis de sarcasmo añadido. Pero sigo sin decir mentiras, pues esa gente no ha conocido el humor en su vida. Claro, es que mi sinceridad abruma, pero así es el mundo, y mi misión (?) es relatarlo como tal.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar? ¿Unas tostadas de huevos de chocobo?

-Por mi vale, pero… ¿no se pondrá celosa?

-¿Quién?

-Tu novia. Que tengas a otra chica en tu casa por la mañana aparte de ella le debe de sentar mal, ¿no?

-Zelda –cojo mi espátula y se la coloco por debajo de la nariz- como vuelvas a soltar otra vez esa chorrada juro que te la ganas.

-Aja –dice sonriendo- apuntarme con una espátula es tan efectivo como amenazarme con un plumero. Muy ingenioso Link.

-Eso del plumero me suena de algo… ¡es igual! Déjate de esas tonterías, que al igual que tu, yo no deseo pareja, ¿entiendes? Nunca, y aclaro, nunca, voy a despertarme en mi cama con una chica a mi lado.

-¿Nunca?

-Eso es. Y ahora déjame hacer el desayuno tranquilo o te quemo la tostada aposta.

No obtengo respuesta a mi provocación. Un gran silencio se cierne en la cocina. Me doy media vuelta, y encuentro a Zelda con la cabeza gacha y la mirada apenada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar por algo. Sus manos se aprietan entre si, mientras susurra "nunca…" Creo que he metido la pata en esa parte, aunque no estoy seguro de en que exactamente.

-¿Zel…?

-Ah –parece reaccionar a mis palabras, y reemplaza su expresión de tristeza por una alegre como solo ella sabe hacer. Pero obviamente, es expresión falsa- perdona, estaba pensando en algo que me dijo mi padre esta mañana…

-¿Te dijo que si seguías así te iba a prohibir verme nunca más? –pregunto en broma, ya conociendo la actitud del rey. Pero nuevamente, Zelda se deprime. Enseguida comprendo que he dado, más o menos, en el clavo, y me lo dice bien claro su mirada. ¡No me lo puedo creer, la he fastidiado dos veces seguidas! Soy único, solo yo puedo conseguir esto…-. Es broma, no te lo decía en serio. Anímate, ya sabes que en mi casa solo se come si hay sonrisas.

-Con la tuya basta para alimentar a cien personas entonces –dice ella, esta vez más contenta.

Bien, un problema solucionado. Ahora queda lo de antes. ¿Por qué a Zelda le entristece saber que nunca dormiré con una chica? Hay si que no entiendo nada de nada. Mujeres… por eso mismo paso de todas las chicas que coquetean conmigo, y no son pocas, ya que en la Ciudadela hay muchas jóvenes, pero casi ningún chico. Extraño, pero así es, y en esta época de primavera en la que a las chicas se les disparan las hormonas, su ansiedad pasa a desespero en segundos. Y prefiero no contar ciertas "cosas" que he visto de este caso…

-Por cierto, no es por ser maleducado –empiezo colocándole una bandeja enfrente de ella- pero, ¿Qué haces en mi casa tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Tienes el concepto de las horas muy retrasado… Link, ya casi es mediodía. ¿No ves el barullo que hay ahí fuera?

-Jaleo hay siempre… ¡espera! ¿Mediodía? –En efecto, en mi reloj marcan claramente las doce de la mañana-. ¡La madre que…! Esto me pasa por acceder a las peticiones de la gente así como así. He acabado frito del todo.

-Pocas veces te he visto tan cabreado con la sociedad Link, empiezo a pensar que de verdad te han torturado.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto –digo, poniendo una sonrisa cansada mientras le doy un muerdo a mi tostada-. Pero no hay nada que unos huevos de chocobo no arreglen. Están buenísimos.

-Tienes razón. Una vez me contaste que la comida no es la clave, sino el cocinero, ¿Verdad?

-Exacto –me sorprende que lo recuerde- si quién lo cocina lo hace bien, el plato queda delicioso, pero si lo hace mal… comida e ingredientes, desperdiciados.

-¿No te interesaría trabajar en el castillo como cocinero?

-Pues… algún día lo haré. Cuando tu padre te prohíba salir de allí terminantemente, quizás me apunte a trabajar en las cocinas para así poder verte.

De golpe me doy cuenta de mis palabras, arrepintiéndome por haberlo soltado todo sin más. ¿Por qué nunca pienso antes de hablar? Ya sé que no es mi estilo, pero aún así… Miro a Zelda, y noto como se sonroja un poco, a la vez que murmura un "gracias…" ¡Lo sabia! Me ha malinterpretado. Aunque quizás era eso lo que realmente quería decir…

-Espera, me refería a que, bueno… ya sabes que no se te puede dejar sola, y allí encerrada te aburrirías. Obviamente, no pretendo que lo pases mal, Zel…

-Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero… Link, temo que ese día esté cerca… -añade en un susurro.

Odio ver a Zelda así. Cada vez que recuerda su situación, sus responsabilidades y al idiota de su padre pone una expresión triste y mira fijamente al suelo.

-A veces, desearía que la tierra me tragase… o que la muerte me envolviera en sus brazos y me llevara al Inframundo…

Se acabo, no puedo más. Me levanto de golpe, casi haciendo que la silla caiga al suelo, e inmediatamente me coloco enfrente de ella. Todo lo que recuerdo es que de un momento a otro, la estoy abrazando con fuerza, sin ningún deseo de soltarla por nada del mundo.

-Pues no sé si la muerte querrá, pero yo desde luego sí –le digo sonriendo, mientras acaricio su hermoso cabello dorado.

-Eres un aprovechado –espeta- aunque, ¿sabes? Mejor tú que la muerte.

Cerramos los ojos y dejamos de pensar al instante. Sin separarnos, nos sumimos en uno de nuestros muchos momentos en los que mandamos a la mierda al mundo y solo estamos nosotros dos. Es increíble el cambio que hay de situaciones: primero nos peleamos, luego nos sonrojamos, y acabamos abrazados. En fin, no es que me queje de mi estilo de vida. He de admitirlo, con Zelda todo es más divertido, y eso que se supone que las princesas no tienen sentido del humor.

Zelda sube un poco más la cabeza, rozando mi mejilla con la suya, mientras que yo empiezo a notar un cosquilleo interior. Ahora es cuando ese sentimiento que tanto me tortura sale de mí, intentando escapar. Recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones he pensado en dejarme llevar en mis momentos especiales con Zelda, hasta que recuerdo la realidad. Está bien que seamos amigos, pero… ella no es para mí. Posiblemente nunca lo sea, y no entendería porque una chica tan maravillosa querría estar con un loco infantil como yo. Supongo que hay veces que es mejor reprimir lo que siento, aunque me duela, pues así causaré menos daño.

Estrecho un poco más su suave cuerpo, deseando absorber su aroma hasta tal punto de tenerlo pegado a mí todo el día. Zelda huele a… es curioso, es una mezcla de canela con violetas. Pero según ella, nunca se echa colonia ni perfumes. ¿De verdad un olor natural puede ser tan delicioso? Dan ganas de comérsela a besos…

-¡Ah! –me separo rápidamente de ella, dejándola con una expresión confusa, y me giro hacia el fregadero. No me puedo creer que ese pensamiento se haya pasado por mi cabeza. Está claro, si sigo así, no tardaré en dejarme llevar. He de controlar mis hormonas, por muy fuertes que sean. Y es que, aunque aún no soy consciente de ello, no solo estoy en contra de las hormonas, sino de mis propios sentimientos, de mis deseos y de mi corazón. Todo lo que tengo a mi favor es la escasa razón que conservo, y más vale que no me abandone, o cometeré una locura. Suspiro profundamente y me vuelvo hacia Zelda, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la voz y el cuerpo más calmados-. Perdona, pero casi se me olvida la hora –ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que nos abrazamos, increíble nuestra capacidad de "pasar del mundo", la verdad- ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por la Ciudadela? Aunque estemos en preparativos del festival, es divertido ver el ambiente cargado que hay.

Zelda me devuelve la sonrisa, y asiente. Me alegro de que se encuentre mejor. Y espero que se haya olvidado de sus ganas de que se la trague la tierra, porque si es necesario, iría hasta el mismísimo núcleo del planeta por ella, y eso si que no lo pienso negar.

* * *

"**Zelda"**

Dejo toda mi ropa amontonada en el cesto, junto a mis preocupaciones pasadas, y me sumerjo en la tibia agua de la bañera. Hay que admitir que un baño siempre sienta bastante bien, en especial si te encuentras angustiada por algún problema.

Antes de salir, le pedí a Link un poco de tiempo para bañarme y así relajarme un rato antes de que me lleve a cualquiera de sus aventuras de las que nunca sales ileso. Ya de paso, tengo un ratito de intimidad. Últimamente tengo mucho que pensar. Las palabras de mi padre, las reacciones de Link… bueno, más que nada es que tengo que pensar demasiado en Link, y quizás es eso lo que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas una y otra vez. Pero no le entiendo, y hay veces que le noto tan distante y otras tan cerca, que ya no sé como aclararme.

Antes, estábamos totalmente en armonía, y desde luego me había encantado su repentino abrazo. Esta clase de gestos son los que más me animan, pero solo si vienen de él. La calidez que me transmite es incomparable con otras sensaciones, y los latidos de su corazón son como música melódica que inundan todo mi ser. Y su manera de acariciarme el cabello es sumamente reconfortante, siento que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo para dejarse llevar a ese mar de sensaciones que tanto me agrada. Sí, son ocasiones escasas y casuales, pero las disfruto lo máximo posible. Sobre todo, porque a veces pienso que no volveré a tener un momento así. Algún día, Link se alejará de mí, tal vez para siempre, y no nos volveremos a ver. Es un futuro que casi ya puedo ver, aunque tampoco es que sorprenda, porque Link es un chaval normal… bueno, que es libre y eso, pero yo sigo siendo una "esclava" de la sociedad, y tarde o temprano seré obligada a casarme. Cuando eso ocurra, posiblemente mis deberes como reina me impedirán tener tiempo libre, además de que está el tema de los herederos, y… ¡Diosas! Por supuesto, Link también querrá visitar nuevos lugares y conocer a más gente, por lo que se irá al ver que ya no podremos ser amigos, y todos sus "siempre estaré a tu lado" se quedarán en el olvido.

Dejando eso a parte, me sigue extrañando su repentina reacción de antes. ¿Es que no le agradaba nuestro abrazo? Por un momento, creí que le pasaba algo de importancia, pues no me esperaba que se apartara de golpe. A lo mejor le daba vergüenza… no, tampoco lo creo. Aunque cuando he juntado nuestras mejillas, he sentido un intenso calor de la suya. Por un momento, creí que iba a ladear la cabeza y acercarse un poco más para…

Sumerjo toda mi cabeza en el agua, con una gran zambullida, y la saco casi al instante, dejando caer mis cabellos empapados sobre la superficie acuosa. ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que repetir que Link nunca me verá así? Ya estoy harta de las hormonas de la juventud.

Aún me da la risa al recordar la cara de Link cuando le insinué que si me iba a espiar o no. El pobre es muy delicado en esos temas, y casi le da un ataque al corazón con solo mencionarlo. Me pregunto si habrá pensado en mi pervertidamente alguna vez… es un chico, así que podría ser lo más normal… pero que digo, si Link no es normal. De todas formas, por algún extraño motivo, no me importaría lo más mínimo que pensara así de mí. Quizás me daría un poco de vergüenza saber que él fantasea conmigo, pero desde luego no iba a ir y soltarle una ostia por pervertido. Más que nada, porque se supone que no puedo adivinar sus pensamientos. O puede que sí…

Una idea de lo más alocada se forma en mi mente. Poner a Link en situaciones embarazosas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de las experiencias que me obliga a pasar. Es hora de… ¡la venganza! Eso sí, hay que echarle coraje para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Solo espero… que Link no se emocione demasiado y… no, seguro que no sería capaz, ¿Verdad?

Salgo de la bañera, secándome solo un poco, y procedo con el plan. Abro la puerta del cuarto y echo un vistazo al pasillo. Nadie. Creo oír desde abajo los pasos de Link, por lo que calculo que andará en la cocina. Escondo mi ropa, procurando que no esté nada visible, y tapo mi cuerpo con una toalla que me llega desde la parte superior del pecho hasta poco más de la… entrepierna, por así decirlo. Al menos me tapa lo esencial, digo yo.

Bueno Link, es hora de ver hasta que punto puedes aguantar. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé muy bien por que estoy haciendo esto, pero ni me importa.

* * *

"**Link"**

-Soy idiota…

Y no, no es nada nuevo, llevo con ese defecto desde que nací, el problema es… bah, estoy harto. Creo que debería tomarme unas vacaciones, aunque eso implicaría dejar sola a Zelda. Mejor no, que por mucho que diga "puedo vivir sin ti" o "no te necesito pegado todo el día", al final siempre acaba en depresión solitaria. Menuda chica me ha tocado cuidar…

Hablando de ella, hace un rato que dejé de oír el agua caer… ¿habrá terminado? Sí es así, más le vale darse prisa, que tengo ganas salir. Siempre me la llevo a aventuras locas, por un día que demos un tranquilo paseo por la Ciudadela no pasará nada. Será normal, cosa de ver los puestos, comer helados, hablar sobre las desgracias de su vida, y todas esas cosas. Y no, no será una cita ni nada de eso. Claro que admito que me puede fastidiar un poco las miradas lascivas de los hombres hacia ella. Pero como la toquen, me los cargo.

-Link…

-Anda Zel, ni te había sentido. ¿Ya estás list…?

Creo que mi corazón ha dejado de latir. Sin duda, lo que tengo delante es más que inimaginable. Pero la gran pregunta del millón es: ¡¿Qué demonios hace Zelda sin vestir, y con una toalla que apenas le tapa nada?! Solo con echar un vistazo puedo notar perfectamente la humedad que envuelve su cuerpo, en especial en el pelo, el cual esta revuelto y mojado. La piel suave y pálida de ella se remarca por encima de todo, junto a los bultos de sus pechos y a las curvas visibles por la capa fina de la toalla.

No entiendo nada, pero al mirarla a la cara veo como en sus mejillas aparece un tono carmesí, y su mirada apenada se clava en mí. Junta un poco las piernas, mientras se intenta tapar inútilmente más con la toalla. Esa expresión avergonzada, tímida y frágil es tan… dulce y atractiva a la vez, que me dan ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos de nuevo, pero pasando totalmente de soltarla.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta: llevo demasiado rato mirando. Aunque solo hayan sido unos segundos, parecían eternos…

-¡Lo siento! –me giro a gran velocidad, mirando desesperadamente hacia otro lado que no sea su bello y hermoso cuerpo… pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué me disculpo? Si ha sido ella quién ha aparecido así-. ¿Qué haces con "esas" pintas "aquí"? ¿Y tu ropa?

-Eso… -responde en un susurro, avergonzada- eso te debería preguntar yo a ti…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, que no encuentro mi ropa, y la deje en el cesto al lado de la bañera. ¿Dónde están?

-¿Y… y yo que sé?

-Eres el único que me las ha podido quitar. Vamos Link, dámelas.

-¡Te juro que yo no he sido!

-¿Y quien si no? –comienza a alzar su tono de voz.

-Pues…

-Link –oigo un ruido sordo, de pasos acercándose a mí, e inesperadamente me pone una mano en el hombro. Hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no darme media vuelta, en especial por el húmedo contacto de su mano- ya sé que estás en edad de travesuras un poco… picantes, pero no puedes hacerme eso. Venga, sé bueno y dame mi ropa.

¿Y ahora que le digo? No tengo ni idea de donde está su ropa, pero es obvio que ella no la encuentra. O hago algo pronto, o temo que mi resistencia cesará en cualquier momento. Demonios, ¿Dónde narices estará?

-Zelda, yo no la tengo, de verdad. Sí lo necesitas, te prestaré de la mía.

-¡No! –De repente exclama, y parece alterada, pero recupera la calma enseguida, y creo percibir como esboza una sonrisa-. Ya lo entiendo.

-¿El que?

-Vamos, admítelo, tú –antes de darme cuenta, aparece enfrente de mí, y vuelvo a tener de nuevo esas hermosas vistas- me las has escondido aposta para así tener una excusa para verme.

Ahora su sonrisa se ha vuelto pícara, como queriendo decir "te he pillado", y da un poquito de miedo.

-Si quisiera verte… "así", ¿crees que haría esfuerzos para no mirarte? –con esto, creo tener la batalla ganada, pero no.

-Lo haces por timidez, y para evitar sospechas.

-¡Que no!

-No servirá de nada que lo niegues, eres el único que ha podido colarse en el baño y quitarme la ropa. Si me la das ahora, no me enfadaré.

-¡Si es que no la tengo! Y por favor… ponte algo, por lo que más quieras…

-¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Cuando ruegas que me ponga ropa, es porque quieres decir lo contrario, ¿eh?

-¡Pero si yo…!

-Link –ahora pone una expresión avergonzada de nuevo, pero mantiene la sonrisa, como si me viera las intenciones o lo que ella se piense- si lo que querías era verme desnuda, me lo deberías haber dicho. Quizás te lo hubiera concedido, como pago especial…

No sé si lo ha dicho en serio o en broma, pero tengo muy claro unas cosas: que estoy completamente rojo, con la sangre, la cabeza, el estómago y más dándome vueltas, y que me voy a desmayar en tres, dos, uno…

* * *

"**Zelda"**

-¡Link! ¡Responde Link!

Nada, ha caído pesadamente al suelo. Tiene el rostro ardiendo, y los ojos muy abiertos. Además, creo que está babeando… o echando espuma por la boca…

-Menuda conmoción ha tenido que sufrir. Creo que este chico es demasiado puro e inocente en estos casos. La mayoría de los de su edad se morirían por estar en su situación, pero es que él se ha "muerto" literalmente… Quizás me he pasado un poco con la broma.

Bueno, lo mejor será regresar al baño y cambiarme antes de que se vuelva a liar. No me imagino la cara de Link cuando le cuente que todo fue invención mía. Y otra duda, cuando le dije que me mostraría ante él si me lo pedía… ¿lo decía en broma o en serio? Ya ni conozco el propio significado de mis frases. Obviamente, ante cualquiera me negaría y le soltaría una buena bofetada, pero si fuera él… Debo pensarme detenidamente este tema, por mi seguridad, y por la de él.

Aunque tampoco es que haya mucho que reflexionar. Con ver su cuerpo desmayado en el suelo y escuchar el sonido de su corazón latir a mil, sé que nunca me lo pedirá. Un peso que me quito de encima.

* * *

**Ahora es cuando seguramente Magua aparezca con su tipico "no pones ni una jodida tilde", asique me ire preparando xD**

**Pues bien, ya hace mas o menos 2 meses que comence con la historia. 4 capis en 2 meses... que os parece? La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y a veces me he quedado hasta sin ideas ni inspiracion... pero al menos, hoy puedo actualizar^^ No es que sea un capitulo muy largo, pero por hoy lo dejo aqui. Mañana si puedo empezare con el capitulo del "paseo" de Link y Zelda por la ciudad. Vamos a ver que sale de mi alocada mente xD **

**Y solo por aclarar, Zelda NO es una guarrilla, es solo que esta MUY loca! (como yo *_*) jajaja**

**Nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, o quizas en alguna nueva historia que tengo en mente (Zilia, nada de contarlo eh, te avise que quedara entre tu y yo ¬¬ xD) Nos vemos!**


	5. Deseo, obsesion, explosion

**Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde mi ultima actualizacion. Creo que nunca antes se me ha pasado tan rapido el tiempo xD En serio, o espabilo o mal voy... pero es por culpa de los examenes, lo juro! xD**

**En fin, para aclarar mejor, a partir de este capitulo comienza el arco del "Festival de Hylia", en el que sucederan varios hechos dentro de los preparativos y celebracion del festival. Me esforzare mucho, asique espero que os guste. Y si en este capitulo veis poco Zelink, no os desespereis, que creare mas mientras desarrollo la historia. Os dejo con el capitulo^^**

* * *

Con dar unos pocos pasos más, ya se hallaba enfrente del portón de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. El camino se le había echo muy largo, y con tanto monstruo salvaje no es que fuera fácil, pero una vez superados sus desafíos, la recompensa se encontraba a dos metros de él.

Extrañamente, no había ni un solo guardia vigilando, y tampoco es que nadie se preocupara de si entrar o no monstruos. El chico se dio media vuelta, pensando en que, durante su largo camino, había despachado a demasiadas bestias osadas de subestimarle. Como recompensa, todas encontraron la muerte. Quizás por toda la eliminación de monstruos que creo ya ni uno se acerca. Bueno, un tanto mejor.

Aún con un poco de nerviosismo, camino hacia la entrada de la Ciudadela. No tardo en oír el ajetreo del interior. Entonces no se había equivocado, de verdad que estaba en la época del festival de Hylia. Y menudo alboroto para ser solo los preparativos. Es muy molesto que quede una semana para que este todo listo, pero por lo menos la gente sabe divertirse organizándolo.

Suspira levemente, pensando en como se las apañará durante estos días. Al salir de su pueblo natal, se trajo una buena mochila cargada de comida y rupias, además de su fiel arma personal. Hablando de ella, la sacó para mirarla una última vez, antes de entrar definitivamente en la Ciudadela.

La razón de su presencia allí era por dos motivos.

Primero, disfrutar del festival más conocido de todo Hyrule y pasárselo bien, como cualquier niño de doce años. Es más, su abuela le había "echado" de casa por esa misma razón.

Y la segunda, era más personal. Quería volver a verle. Al que le regalo su arma que tanto ha cuidado, y a quién añora considerablemente. Esa persona que es casi su hermano. Su primo

* * *

"**Zelda"**

No sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero desde que salimos de casa, he notado alrededor de Link un aura muy extraña. Parece como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar cuchillos y lanzarlos a todo el mundo. Me acerco un poco más a él, y entonces, ladea la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Sabes, Zelda?

-¿Si…?

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarme a tu cuello y estrangularte con todas mis fuerzas, así que hazme el favor de alejarte **bastante** de mí antes de que cometa una locura.

Lo que imaginaba. Hago un pequeño puchero antes de que él acelere el paso y dejarme un poco atrás. Sigue enfadado por la broma de antes. No se lo puedo discutir, para nada, pero no me esperaba tal reacción. Si Link fuera mínimamente un chico, no debería haberse desmayado, más bien lo contrario.

Conozco su timidez de sobra, pero creo que la inocencia es algo que posee en exceso. Quizás mi broma haya servido para bajársela un poco. Desde luego que no quiero que se convierta en un pervertido, pero…

-Link…

Me responde con un bufido y sigue caminando. ¡Vaya con el chaval! Y yo que creía que sería un enfado momentáneo...

-¿Vas a estar así todo el día?

-O quizás hasta que estrangule a alguien de verdad, quien sabe.

-Oye, no era mi intención causarte tal… conmoción.

-¡Casi me matas! –exclamo de golpe. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, no sé si de ira o de vergüenza, y le temblaba la barbilla.

-Pero Link, ¿no es un poco extraño que te desmayes por algo así? Creía que a los chicos os gustaba eso.

-Son cosas muy diferentes la fantasía y la realidad… un momento. ¿Lo hiciste porque creías que me iba a agradar?

-¡¿Qué?! –ahora es mi turno de sonrojarme-. ¡Ni hablar! Solo quería gastarte la broma de que me escondiste la ropa, nunca pretendí que me vieras nada de nada, ¿lo captas?

-De todas formas, créeme que esta si que no te la paso así como así. Tendrás que ganarte mi perdón, si lo quieres, y si no…

-¿Si no que…? –murmuro apenada.

Él no parece saber que decir. Creo que nunca se le ha ocurrido dejar de hablarme, o pasar de mí. Llevamos media vida juntos, y pocas veces hemos tenido peleas graves. Todavía no me creo que por una tontería como la mía haya creado esta atmósfera. Sí, lo admito, esta es mi culpa. Debo arreglarlo, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Si no… ¡no lo sé! Te diría algo como "no volveré a querer verte en la vida" o "¡si no te importa mi perdón, es que tampoco te importo yo, así que lárgate!" pero soy incapaz, ¿vale? –agacha la cabeza con cierta decepción sobre él mismo. Tal como pensé, no quiere decir esas palabras por mi enojado que esté-. Ríete si quieres, sería lógico. Aún así, lo admito, no puedo echarte de mi vida, por muy mala molestia que me causes. Después de todo, yo te he metido en miles de líos, quizás tampoco tenga sentido que me ponga así.

Vale, se acabó. Link es un infantil, pero debo reconocerle que cuando quiere, no falla. Ni una.

Me acerco lentamente a él, y compruebo que en esta calle no hay nadie que nos vea. Apoyo mis manos en ambos lados de su rostro, mientras noto como me tiembla el labio. Una vez leí en un libro que este método puede servir muy bien como disculpa. Además, quizás pueda aliviar un poco mi corazón haciéndolo.

-Perdona… intentaré no volver a gastarte una broma así –y con él, mirándome confuso y nervioso por la cercanía, le deposito un suave beso en un mejilla.

Enseguida me separo, impidiendo salir a mis emociones, pues un contacto demasiado extremo me puede traer más de una locura. Ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Link, pero él ya no parece tener aspecto serio ni nada. Más bien está… contento.

Todo rastro de enfado se le ha borrado del rostro, y aunque sigue un poco colorado, parece encontrarse de mejor humor. Es increíble como cambia de actitud de un momento a otro.

-Vamos –me coge la mano y tira de mí, echando a correr- el día es corto, no debemos desperdiciarlo. Además, tus maestros estarán histéricos esperándote para las clases, y ya habrán mandado a alguna cuadrilla a buscarte. Debemos camuflarte, y después ya podremos dar un paseo tranquilamente por la Ciudadela.

-Link… ¡vamos! –yo también acelero, quedando a su misma velocidad. Un detalle que no he dejado de notar es que no me ha soltado la mano. Quizás es su forma de decirme que él también lo siente por haberse enfadado, y que va a seguir a mi lado.

Sin embargo, al torcer una esquina, creo notar como se toca suavemente la mejilla, con expresión de añoranza.

* * *

"**Link"**

-¿Cómo estoy? –me pregunta con sonrisa tímida.

En este momento tengo dos opciones. O le digo la verdad y quedo como un idiota, o le miento y le digo que está muy bien. Porque, desde luego, nunca me imaginé que con ropa "normal" Zelda pudiera estar tan… ¡perfecta, hermosa! Ah, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?

-Parece que tu chico se ha quedado sin palabras –dice Telma, burlona. No tardo en lanzarle una mirada fulminante-. Espero que te gusten, son las antiguas ropas de mi sobrina. Menos mal que las guarde, al menos ahora le van a ser útiles a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule.

-Gracias, Telma.

-No hay de que, tesoro. Tú sonrisa es suficiente para hacerme ver que ha valido la pena. Aunque menuda desgracia que el muchacho no sepa hacer más que quedarse embobado mirándote.

Me siento como un estúpido. Ciertamente, no he despegado la vista de Zelda en ningún momento. ¿Y que puedo hacer? Sigo siendo hyliano, y como tal, tengo atracción por las mujeres. Bueno, corrijo, en realidad no me interesan **nada **las mujeres. O al menos las demás. Pero si se trata de Zelda, mi mejor amiga, y a quien conozco desde hace años, la cosa cambia de forma radical.

Supongo que ella ya ha notado mi atenta mirada, porque se da media vuelta, y charla tranquilamente con Telma.

-Ah, Link, y espero que aprecies mi gesto. Ahora que he ayudado a ocultar a la princesa, soy cómplice, por lo que me veo en peligro.

-Ya, entendido –suelto treinta rupias sobre la mesa, sin ninguna discreción, y Telma no tarda en guardárselas-. Me sales muy cara, ¿sabes?

-¿Merece la pena? –me pregunta.

Echo una ojeada a Zelda. Lleva puesto un bonito vestido azul celeste, sin estampados, puro, que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, con un cinto blanco rodeándole la cintura. En las muñecas, lleva puestas dos pulseras brillantes, y de calzado, unas sandalias del mismo azul con finas tiras de cuero que se le anudaban por la parte superior del tobillo. Y para terminar, una pequeña flor blanca atada al lado derecho de su cabello, por encima de la oreja. Tiene gran parte de su pelo suelto, pero dos coletas se le asoman por ambos lados, perfectamente hechas.

Teoría confirmada. Zelda no necesita vestidos lujosos o exóticos para estar preciosa. Lo es con cualquier cosa. Pero he de admitir que Telma se lo ha currado esta vez, y bastante. Con ropa sencilla le ha hecho a Zelda un conjunto ligero, fresco y bonito.

-Sí, definitivamente merece la pena –me rindo con una sonrisa. Zelda también parece estar contenta con el resultado.

-Pues entonces bien, todos salimos ganando. Ahora salid ahí, mezclaos con la multitud, y disfrutar de los preparativos del festival como cualquier pareja joven…

-¡No somos novios! –exclamamos a la vez.

-...de amigos. Iba a decir "pareja joven de amigos". A la mínima estalláis, eh –dijo con un gesto de inocente.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, Link. Hasta luego Telma, y gracias.

-Sí, venga –justo cuando me dispongo a ir detrás de ella, una mano me agarra la muñeca. Telma parece querer decirme algo en secreto, sin que se entere Zelda. Acerca sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

-Link, sé que eres un idiota de cuidado, pero hazme caso. ¡Aprovecha! En esta semana de festival, tienes que conseguir declararte a Zelda, sí o sí. Solo échale valor, ya verás.

-¡Telma, ya te he dicho que no…!

-Shh –me tapa la boca rápidamente- que no nos oiga. Escucha, no tiene sentido que a mi, la mejor informadora de todo Hyrule, me lo ocultes. Te aviso, ten cuidado. Con ese aspecto, nadie reconocerá a Zelda como la princesa de Hyrule, pero también es cierto que está preciosa, más que ninguna otra muchacha de su edad. Si no tienes cuidado, cualquier joven podría aparecer de la nada e intentar conquistarla. Es tu deber, como amigo de la infancia y enamorado, protegerla de cualquiera que se le acerque, ¿comprendes?

Después de eso, me suelta y me da un fuerte empujón, instándome a irme ya.

No creo que sea capaz de declararme a Zelda, ni de broma, pero creo que voy a tener muy en cuenta las advertencias de Telma. Si bien no quiero interferir en la felicidad de Zelda, hay muchos chicos por ahí buscando pareja en esta época, y a cualquiera le enamoraría verla. Puede ser un tanto peligroso para ella, así que debo procurar que no se le acerquen.

Espera… ¿ahora soy una especie de guardián? Nunca he creído que ha Zelda le haga mucha falta uno, pero bueno, porque me preocupa, haré una excepción.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Ni idea –contesto- aquí eres tu quién decide. Si por mi fuera, a algún lugar divertido.

-De acuerdo, pues vamos a la galería de tiro con…

-¡Ah, si, a la bolera bombuchu pues, como tu mandes Zelda!

Noto como me clava la mirada, un poco enfadada.

-… ¡Soy malísimo en la puntería, ya lo sabes!

-Por eso mismo, te quiero dejar en ridículo. Venga.

-Pero…

Ni me da tiempo a replicar, porque ya está tirando de mí. Que le puedo hacer, soy fácil de dominar si se trata de ella.

-¿Estás seguro que no me reconocerán con esto puesto, verdad? –pregunta de repente.

-¿Acaso eso te preocupa? Que raro, ¿no?

-Es que… -se acerca más, susurrándome al oído como hizo Telma antes- ¿sabes que en época de festival, el o la descendiente de la realeza tiene que realizar el baile principal del evento? Pues se supone que hoy tenía clases precisamente de eso, y mi maestra es muy estricta respecto a ese tema.

-Quieres decir que esta vez es de las gordas, ¿no?

-El que, ¿el problema o la maestra?

-Pues… yo diría que los dos, pero quizás la maestra más que el problema.

Zelda me da un codazo mientras se ríe, al igual que yo. No es por criticar, pero creo que las últimas veinticuatro profesoras de ella han sido gordas refinadas que se creen apuestas, cuando en realidad son para ponerlas a participar en el concurso de "¿Qué animal tiene más sobrepeso?"

-Bueno, digamos que no me puedo permitir que me capturen. Así que, si ves a un solo guardia, toca huir.

-Jo –eso me decepciona- ¿y no me los puedo cargar? Mira, tengo aquí mismo la espada, no tardo ni medio segundo…

-¡No! Eso solo causaría la llamada de atención del público. Y no quiero espectáculo callejero.

Hablando de eso, creo recordar que para el día del festival, me han asignado la tarea de hacer una exhibición de esgrima. Según me contaron, quieren que enseñe a los habitantes de Hyrule lo que es la verdadera velocidad o no sé que… en fin, que a mi no me importa hacerlo, porque ya de paso entreno un poco. Pero me pone nervioso el tener que aguantar a tanta gente mirándome intrigante…

-Parece interesante –dice Zelda a escucharme- ten por seguro que lo veré. Tal vez yo podría hacer un espectáculo de tiro con arco…

-…y dejar que te pillen y capturen, para así llevarte al balcón del honor en el palacio, desde donde podrás ver todo el festival sin poder participar.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo dices, creo que aún estoy muy poco capacitada para ello, mejor entreno un poco más…

-Chica lista.

-Cállate –me saca la lengua y vuelve a tirar de mí- y basta de cháchara. Vamos, a la bolera.

-¿No habías dicho que querías ir a la galería…?

-¡También te he dicho que te calles, no hagas que me arrepienta!

¿Y ahora por que se enfada tanto? Quizás sea por… anda, claro. Ya la he vuelto a fastidiar. Se supone que ese tema es tabú entre nosotros. Mejor controlo mi boca antes de hablar.

-¡Guau! –exclama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No la reconozco…

Se refiere a la bolera. Lo que se supone que debería ser la simple caseta de piedra con un cartel arriba, ahora está todo súper decorado. En la puerta hay colgados varios carteles, algunos con tarifas, y otros con los premios. Las ventanas están abiertas, dejando ver el interior, que parece mucho más grande desde fuera, y las paredes… parece que unos rebeldes las hayan "pintado". ¿Eso es graffiti? Toda la superficie tiene un color púrpura, y sobre ella, aparecen varias explosiones carmesí y ámbar. Además, sobre la pintura están colocadas varias antorchas, apagadas, con cintas de colores brillantes y luminosos. Del otro extremo de la pared sale una ligera ráfaga de viento, que hace que las cintas se muevan por todos lados, haciendo refulgir toda la caseta.

No se han cortado nada en hacer de los comercios llamativos a la vista, por más simple que parezca la mano de obra.

-Hombre, Link –me saluda Mía, la dependienta- ya era hora de que aparecieras. Que si no vienes tú a hacerme publicidad, nadie se apunta a jugar.

-Ve preparando… -miro a Zelda- ¿Cuántas partidas?

Pero ella ni me escucha. Parece muy concentrada en uno de los premios de la lista: un ticket especial para un crucero marino que se realizará dentro de un mes. Creo conocerlo, se llamaba… el "Nirvania Cost" No es que me interese, pero uno se entera de todo en los comercios con las viejas…

-¡Lo quiero!

-¿Tanto deseas navegar por el mar? No sabía que te interesaba esa clase de experiencias.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo no iba a querer yo ir a un océano vasto y hermoso, respirar el aire a agua salada y disfrutar de las tranquilas puestas de sol, y…?

-No cuela –pongo mirada de sospecha. Enseguida sé que ella no se va a esforzar mucho en ocultarlo.

- … ¡Vale, sí, lo que quiero es una buena excusa para largarme de aquí siete días! Pero piénsalo, podría ser una gran escapada, unas vacaciones. Y para eso, nada mejor que el mar, ¿no?

-Que las Diosas me protejan –acepté resignado-. Jugaremos tantas partidas como sean necesarias para ganar el ticket.

-¡Me voy a hacer rica! –exclamó Mía.

-Eso ni lo sueñes… -Zelda le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Por lo menos iba a darlo todo para conseguir su ansiado premio. Pero a veces me pregunto: ¿Tanto odia este reino? ¿O es solo porque se siente despreciada?

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Durante el festival y sus preparativos, han cambiado las normas de juego, al igual que los premios han aumentado de valor. Observad, criaturitas.

Mía accionó una palanca y pulso unos botones de detrás del mostrador. Oímos como algunos extraños mecanismos empezaban a moverse, y el suelo parecía temblar. Las cortinas moradas que tapaban la zona de juego se desplazaron suavemente hacia los lados, dejando la pista al descubierto. Al principio, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal…

-Y… ¿Dónde está el cambio?

-Aquí –seguidamente, tiro de otras dos palancas y presiono tres interruptores.

De nuevo todo comenzó a temblar, y de algunos agujeros en la pared comenzaron a salir siluetas, que se iban ajustando a la pista. Era como si se estuviera representando un paisaje. Y en efecto. La zona de juego se convirtió en un prado y un bosque pintados con siluetas de árboles Dekus, matorrales, rocas, e incluso monstruos, claro que todo era de mentira. Sin embargo, esto distaba mucho de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en la bolera.

Un detalle a destacar era… que no había diana.

-Escuchadme chicos, he modificado la pista para poder transformarla en todo tipo de ecosistemas. Me ha costado un ojo de la cara, pero lo recuperaré pronto. El caso es que ahora hay varias modalidades, y en cada una, la forma de ganar es distinta, aunque el concepto es el mismo. Usar bombuchus. Pero tened en cuenta que cada modalidad viene a ser como… un juego diferente, por así decirlo. Y claro está, cuanto más difícil es la modalidad, mayor es el premio que te llevas.

-Que… -miré otra vez a la pista, sorprendido-. ¡QUE GUAY! ¿Lo has oído Zelda? ¡Un juego nuevo cada vez! Tiene una pinta genial, tenemos que probarlos todos…

-¡Ejem! –me interrumpió-. A mi también me haría ilusión jugar en todas las categorías, pero quizás deberíamos concentrarnos en la que nos proporciona mayor beneficio…

-¿Eh? –no he entendido nada…

-¡Chico! –me llama la atención Mía-. ¿No ibas a conseguir ese ticket para tu novia? ¿Qué narices haces pensando en jugar en vez de satisfacerla?

No recuerdo, pero juro que no, en que momento estaba apuntando a Mía con la espada en la garganta. Mi mirada asesina bastó para petrificarla de golpe. Intenté mantener la calma interior, y envainé. Pero al contrario que la mayoría de las veces, no estoy enfadado porque la gente haya creado una idea equivocada de nosotros, sino porque pienso en como sería si de verdad fuera esa nuestra situación… Creo que mejor dejo las fantasías a un lado, que tengo un premio que ganar.

-¿Cuál es la modalidad para conseguir el ticket, Mía?

-La más difícil –por alguna razón, ya me lo esperaba- ¿de verdad queréis ahí?

-Tan mal no puede estar.

-Supongo que es decisión vuestra. Esperad un momento. Ah, y antes de nada –Mía se acerca a mí, y me ordena- paga.

¡Diosas! Claro, ya decía yo que algo tenía en mente y me inquietaba, Se me había olvidado casi todas las rupias en casa… aunque tengo lo justo para unas cuantas partidas, pero…

-Tranquila Mía, puedo pagar yo –dijo Zelda, sacándose una bolsita de cuero anudada al cinto del vestido. Allí debería tener una fortuna digna de reyes…

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Cuándo se ha visto que la chica paga? Link debe asumir su papel de hombre y pagar él. Por las Diosas, ¿Es que esta es vuestra primera cita? No me extraña que no conozcáis los procedimientos básicos, tenéis que…

-¡Toma! –le asesté un puñetazo en la cabeza antes de que siguiera hablando, y después lo abrí para entregarle un puñado de rupias. A ver si así se calla de una vez. Al menos tengo un punto a favor. No sabe quién es Zelda, y eso que la conoce todo el mundo. Supongo que nadie la ha visto nunca sin sus joyas, vestido, tiara, etc… porque ahora está irreconocible. No es que sea un gran camuflamiento, pero bastará por el momento.

-Bueno, si así lo queréis…

Mía volvió a accionar palancas, botones, y demás cachivaches suyos. Esta vez no me sorprendió el ligero temblor. El paisaje cambio a uno desértico, con grandes elevaciones del terreno y algunas grietas en la "tierra". Al fondo del todo, varias dianas móviles aparecieron, que subían y bajaban sin parar, unas más rápidas que otras. ¿Se trataba de esto la modalidad más difícil? ¿Solo? Que poco…

-Escuchadme bien. Tenéis cincuenta Bombuchus cada uno, sin tiempo límite. Debéis dar a las dianas del fondo, y con cada acierto, conseguiréis puntos determinados, según a cuál acertéis. Para conseguir el premio, necesitáis mil puntos. Las dianas verdes –señaló a las dos enormes que se encontraban a los lados de la pista del fondo- valen veinte por cada acierto. Las azules –al lado de las verdes, más pequeñas- cincuenta. Las amarillas –aún más enanas, y más al centro- cien. Por último, la roja –una diana diminuta, que se encontraba entre las amarillas- doscientos puntos. Además, si durante el recorrido del Bombuchu, conseguís una esfera de color arco iris, podréis probar suerte en la ruleta bomba, en donde quizás ganéis puntos extras o… bueno, ya lo veréis. ¿Queda claro?

-¡Sí, señora! –exclamamos animados Zelda y yo. A ambos se nos hace demasiado fácil.

-Y se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle: la pista está llena de minas, así que si no analizáis bien la trayectoria del Bombuchu, explotará en mitad del camino. Ah, además, de vez en cuando pueden aparecer bolas de pinchos móviles, que harán lo mismo que las minas: explotar. ¡Divertíos! –añadió con una sonrisa.

¡Lo sabía! No podía ser tan fácil… Pero no queda otra opción que intentarlo, supongo.

-Zelda…

-No pasa nada. Tenemos cincuenta Bombuchus cada uno, ¡podemos lograrlo!

¿Es mi imaginación, o donde deberían estar los ojos aguamarina de Zelda hay dos llamas intensas?

-Esto no va a acabar bien… -me da miedo su determinación. Pues nada, a combatir el fuego con fuego-. ¡A por todas! –ahora somos dos los que arden en esta bolera.

-Que apasionados… Bueno, a hacer publicidad. –Mía salió a la calle con un megáfono, no sin antes abrir las cortinas de un cristal transparente puesto en la pared, por donde se podía ver el interior de la bolera-. ¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, acérquense para contemplar el mayor desafío Bombuchu, aceptado por nuestro loco hiperactivo Link, que además está con su guapa novia…!

-¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?! –grité a toda voz desde dentro.

* * *

-¡Vamos! –lancé de nuevo mi Bombuchu, pero tuvo la mala suerte de chocarse contra una bola de pinchos explosiva.

-¡Me toca! –Zelda hizo lo mismo, pero ella al menos logró darle a una diana amarilla. Cincuenta puntos más.

El público aplaudió con ganas. Es increíble, la bolera está a rebosar. Sin embargo, todos vienen de espectadores, porque solo Zelda y yo jugamos. Parece que la "campaña publicitaria" de Mía ha funcionado bastante bien. Pero a mi tanta gente me pone nervioso… y más de una vez he fallado porque un crío me ha movido. Consigo controlarme de milagro.

-¿Cuántos llevamos?

-Pues… -miro el marcador- setecientos cuarenta. Y nos quedan veinticinco Bombuchus…

-Hay de sobra, no te preocupes –realiza un nuevo lanzamiento, pero la diana se mueve en el último momento y da contra la pared-. ¡Demonios! Estamos muy cerca, si le damos un par de veces a la roja…

-Te lo tomas en serio, ¿eh?

-¡Ya te digo! –responde, lanzando de nuevo con más ganas. Que pena que haya vuelto a fallar-. Si solo fuera necesario tomárselo en serio…

Pero hay algo que me extraña. Al principio, empezamos bien. Y ahora, casi solo fallamos. Tiro un Bombuchu, pero enseguida lo hace explotar una mina. Zelda prueba, y su Bombuchu acaba igual.

-Nos quedamos sin munición.

-He dicho que no te preocupes, solo sigue.

-¡Bien! –estoy dispuesto a lanzar de nuevo, pero antes analizo el terreno. En uno de los montículos enfrente de la diana roja, me parece ver un bulto de más. Allí seguro que hay una mina. Pues lo mejor es eliminarla del camino-. ¡Ahí!

Justo antes de llegar a mi objetivo, una bola de pinchos atraviesa completamente el Bombuchu. ¡Diosas, es imposible! Tiene que haber una manera… pero lo mío no es pensar.

-Link –Zelda tira de mi manga, señalando la pista- desde que hemos comenzado a jugar, han ido apareciendo más y más esferas de pinchos. Y también han aumentado las minas. Aquí hay trampa, estoy segura.

-Hasta ahí llego yo también, pero…

El público respeta nuestra conversación estratégica, deseando que reanude la partida. Pero no es tan fácil. Cada vez nos quedan menos Bombuchus, y estamos a doscientos sesenta puntos de la victoria.

-De sobra sabemos que no es recomendable tirar por la pared, y en el terreno hay demasiadas minas ocultas hasta en superficies planas. Quizás… ¡ya sé!

-¿Tienes alguna idea? –eso me reanima.

-Puede. Escucha, voy a tirar otro Bombuchu. En cuanto lo haga, lanza tú uno justo detrás del mío.

-De acuerdo.

Seguimos el plan acordado, y los dos Bombuchus salen uno detrás de otro. Entonces, el primero parece caer en una mina y explota, pero el segundo se salva y acierta en una diana verde. Veinte puntos más.

-Ya lo entiendo, usamos a uno de escudo para que el otro se salve.

-¡Exacto! Si hacemos eso, la victoria estará asegurada.

-Pero… yendo solo a por las pequeñas…

-No te preocupes, solo hace falta apuntar. ¡Segundo intento!

Menuda motivación que tiene. A esta no la frena ni una horda de Gorons en llamas… Aún así, su plan es mejor que nada.

-Ahora –a la señal suelto mi Bombuchu, seguido del suyo, con una única dirección: la diana roja. Si conseguimos impactar allí, casi tendremos ganada la partida. Ya puedo ver como acertamos, como ganamos, y entonces… una semana junto a Zelda, solos, en un crucero de lujo por los inmensos mares de Hyrule. Que atractiva se me hace… ¡la idea, no Zelda! Bueno, ella también pero… Jo, que empano mental tengo.

De vuelta a la realidad, miro como ambos artefactos van sin parar hacia la ansiada meta. Creo que todos los presentes se inclinaron con expectación, y Mía arqueó una ceja y suspiro. Pero era un gesto como de indiferencia. Entonces lo comprendí.

Giré bruscamente la cabeza hacia la pista. No cabía duda de que algo iba a pasar… nada… algo… y pasó.

El primer Bombuchu explotó poco antes de llegar a medio camino, y el segundo lo hizo al pasar por un montículo minado. El poco humo se dispersó, dejando de nuevo la pista despejada, lista para reanudar la partida.

-Que poco faltó… -dijo Zelda

-¡De poco nada, doña motivada!

-No te alteres, solo ha sido un pequeño fallo.

-Zelda –me pasé la mano por la cara, exasperado, y reconociendo que a veces la pobre no era muy lumbrera… no, por completar, es que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era peor que yo. Por suerte eso poco pasaba-. ¿No te das cuenta? Es básico. Las dianas de los lados son enormes, sin pocos obstáculos, y las del centro son prácticamente inaccesibles.

-Para eso mismo estamos probando estrategias ¿no?

-Piensa antes de actuar.

-Que me digas **tú** que piense es irónico –se rió.

-Cuando te pones en plan obsesa no me queda otro remedio. Mira –señalé un pequeño sendero que se abría paso por la pista. Estrecho, pero accesible- eso lo hemos hecho con las explosiones. Si acostumbramos a lanzar por ahí, quizás lleguemos. Es cuestión de hacer que exploten todas las minas de esa zona.

-Aún quedan las bolas de pinchos.

-Tienes razón… -tanteó el Bombuchu que tengo en mi mano, intentando buscar una nueva solución. Nunca antes había pensado tanto en algo, y ya empieza a agobiar. Solo un pensamiento reconforta mi mente: "Es por Zelda…" Sí, desde luego, tendré mi recompensa. El problema radica antes. ¿Cómo narices ganamos con tantos obstáculos y tan poca munición? Esto es un laberinto sin salida. Necesito un milagro, ya. Diosas, ¿no os podéis compadecer de este pobre loco con cerebro de…? Eh, ¿pero que hago auto ofendiéndome?

-Disculpa –un hombre joven pasa detrás de mí con un refresco, yendo a sentarse con los demás espectadores, pero sin querer empuja mi brazo y… el Bombuchu se me cae.

En ese instante me doy cuenta de que está cayendo **a mi lado**. Y digamos que las explosiones nunca son un buen tratamiento en hylianos. Vale, tengo que asumir que voy a morir en menos de medio segundo, o con suerte, "solo" quedar bastante malherido y chamuscado de por vida. Genial, un gran futuro. Esto es el karma fijo…

Zelda reacciona y se aparta. Los espectadores sueltan gritos de alerta y se alejan. Mía abre los ojos, seguramente pensando en lo que afectará este accidente al negocio, sin importarle una mierda lo que a mi me pase. Y yo ya tengo asumido que moriré sin haber cumplido mi sueño: interrumpir, fastidiar y destrozar una boda muy importante. El sueño de todo chaval no seré yo quien lo cumpla, una pena...

El Bombuchu cae. Y yo acabo… ¿bien?

¿Por qué narices no ha pasado ninguna explosión, ni ruido, ni nada? Lo único que se oye es el sonido de una especia de motor. Miro al suelo y… ¡que alivio! El Bombuchu ha aterrizado por la zona plana, y se ha activado. Y la dirección a la que irá es a la pista.

Bueno, no es tan mala, solo un Bombuchu menos. No le presto atención, y me giro para encarar a los presentes.

-Ya paso todo. A seguir Zelda –le ofrezco mi mano para que se levante, y ella la acepta. Ahora el ambiente es más tranquilo, y todos parecen relajados al ver que nada ha pasado.

-Mi negocio está a salvo… -suspira Mía con notable alivio. Lo que yo decía, que lo que a mi me pase le importa tres narices…-. No te lo tomes a mal chico, tú también me importas-. ¡Tú si que mientes mal!

-Pues nada… Link, se está haciendo tarde, quizás deberíamos darnos prisa e irnos ya. Creo que desisto, nunca conseguiremos esos tickets, y además casi te matas…

-Tienes razón. Es un tanto imposible que hoy lo logremos. Vendremos otro día, ¿vale? Total, para ganar ahora necesitaríamos un milagro…

¡Puuuum! Algo explota al fondo de la bolera, con muchísima fuerza. Incluso la onda expansiva nos sacude a todos, y más de uno se tapa las orejas para proteger sus adorados tímpanos. Yo ni me inmuto a pesar de ello, pero mi pelo si que acaba hecho un lío. Y del de Zelda mejor no hablemos, que me entra la risa al verla como una fregona mal escurrida.

-¿Qué narices ha sido eso…?

-¿Un fallo técnico? –sugirió Mía-. Que raro, normalmente las bolas de pinchos no estallan contra la pared y… ¡Oh, Diosas!

-¿Pasa algo? –me rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo. Mía parece sorprendida a más no poder. ¿Al fin un hombre ha decidido salir con ella? Espero que sí, porque la tía tiene treinta y dos años y sigue soltera, me preocupa…

-Esto… Link y Zelda, tenéis trece Bombuchus y os faltan veinte puntos para ganar. Suerte.

No solo yo, **todos** nos quedamos de piedra ante las palabras de Mía. Por cierto, empiezo a notar que el público hace mucho efecto últimamente… pero ese no es el caso. ¡¿Qué solo nos quedan veinte puntos?! Pero bueno, si antes nos faltaban doscientos veinte, no hay manera de que…

-El Bombuchu –dijo Zelda, aún alucinada- que se te cayó antes. ¡Ni lo miramos, pero consiguió llegar a la diana roja! Link, ¡ha sido un milagro!

-Esto… no sé como asumir este hecho, así que… ¿Diosas, lo repetís una última vez más? –supliqué mirando al cielo. Bueno, al techo.

-¡Link, no abuses del poder divino! No me lo creo…

La multitud empezó a gritar eufóricamente. Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Y el hombre joven que me empujó sin querer estaba anonado, mientras algunos le agradecían ese fallo suyo. Incluso yo llegué a arrodillarme mientras le agradecía.

Zelda y yo seguimos con la partida, mucho más animados. Pero después de tres tiradas, los nervios me consumieron. Estaba tan cerca de ese premio, pero no conseguía acertar ni una. Zelda me sonreía y alegaba que era cuestión de intentarlo.

Mía, un poco nerviosa por la posibilidad de perder su mejor premio antes del festival, había triplicado los obstáculos. ¿Cómo narices vamos a ganar así? En el fondo de mi mente, se me ocurre una idea loca. Demasiado, y la rechazo. Suspiro, le indico a Zelda que deje de tirar y medito. Medito, pienso, medito, pienso, reflexiono, pienso en comida, medito… y al final…

-¡No puedo más!

Pierdo los nervios. Esta presión es demasiado para mi. Si tirar de uno en uno no ayuda… que sea un bombardeo total. Cojo los diez Bombuchus que nos quedan, y con esfuerzo los llevo hasta la pista. Fijo que mi objetivo es cualquier diana, solo quiero que lleguen hasta alguna.

-Aunque pongas muchos obstáculos Mía, no ganarás, ese premio será nuestro. Así que contempla como nos lo llevamos…

Zelda, Mía y el público me miran asustados, con peor cara que cuando casi me explota el Bombuchu en al lado. Debo parecer un loco sádico, pero ya nada me importa. Mía se apresura al mostrador y empieza a pulsar botones a lo loco, mientras me suplica.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Quitaré algunas bolas de pinchos, y unas cuantas minas, ¡pero no sueltes todos los Bombuchus a la vez o…!

Demasiado tarde. Me aseguro de que todos están en línea paralela a la pista y… los suelto. Pero da la jodida casualidad que, de nuevo por el karma, todos acaban dando giros y curvas a causa de los montículos, hasta que llegan a cruzarse, los diez, en un punto en común.

Para cuando reacciono a la realidad, y me doy cuenta de mis actos, ya es tarde no, lo siguiente. Así que… a lo hecho pecho. Pero esto no va a acabar bien.

Esa tarde, la explosión que hubo en la bolera Bombuchu fue escuchada hasta en los confines más recónditos del universo. Todo causado por un chaval imbécil e inmaduro. Yo.

* * *

-Lo siento…

Creo que por mucho que le suplique, nada servirá. La he fastidiado como nunca. Y lo que peor me sabe es que Zelda no está enfadada, pero si muy deprimida. Le he arruinado sus preciosos planes de ensueño. Y de paso, también a mi mismo.

-Soy un miserable… -el remordimiento me carcome.

-Demasiado tarde para decirlo, genio –me reprocha Zelda. Pero en su voz no noto nada malintencionado, sino más bien cariño. En su rostro ha aparecido una sonrisa apenada, pero tierna-. No pasa nada, yo ya tenía fijo que no íbamos a lograrlo. Tranquilo, hay tiempo hasta que acabe el festival, que ni siquiera ha empezado. La clave es no rendirse.

-Yo… Zelda…

El reloj de la torre marca las ocho de la tarde, y las campanadas resuenan por toda la ya tranquila Ciudadela. El ambiente que se está formando resulta bastante agradable, junto a la brisa que llega desde el bello cielo anaranjado por la puesta de sol. Creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que no sé que decir, en los que es mejor no decir nada. Pero la bondad que tiene ella es… indescriptible. Juro que no pararé hasta conseguir ese ticket, sea como sea. Por ella.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde. Nos hemos pasado horas y horas en la bolera casi sin darnos cuenta… Hablando de eso, espero que Mía te perdone por destrozarle todo el local… -se ríe suavemente. Como adoro esa melodía que me hace esbozar una sonrisa-. Y tengo hambre. Anda, vamos a cenar.

-¿No te preocupa que tu padre se vuelva loco buscándote? –pregunto curioso. Ciertamente, debe de estar desesperado.

-Después de ver la locura tuya, creo que nada me importa, solo mi estómago que no me deja de gritar "dame comida". Así que venga, invitas tú.

-¿Qué? ¿No comemos en casa?... –Pero recuerdo que apenas me quedan ingredientes y rechazo la idea. Mañana tendré que salir a comprar-. Bueno, vale, ¿pero por que pago yo?

-Ya lo dijo Mía… -Zelda se dio media vuelta y bajo la cabeza, murmurando insegura- en las citas, el chico es el que paga… -ahora si que se le nota el sonrojo, y mucho. Aún nerviosa, me coge de la mano, y tira suavemente de mí- y ya sé que soy una pareja de cita pésima, pero tendrás que conformarte.

Dicho esto, me lleva lentamente por la plaza, en dirección a algún restaurante. Ella no me mira ni un solo momento, sin dignarse a levantar la cabeza. Parece bastante apenada, aunque a mi también me sorprendió esa respuesta.

-Te equivocas –susurro lo suficientemente alto para que me oiga-. Eres la única con quien iría a algún sitio.

-Link… -se para, mirándome con esos dos ojos aguamarina que ha tenido siempre. En ellos, percibo aún la inseguridad, pero también la sorpresa.

-Eh, he dicho que eres la única, pero eso no te quita que sigas siendo pésima boba.

-Serás… -aprieta mi mano con fuerza, y por una vez me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar cuando me la cogió. ¡Estoy atrapado!-. ¡Estúpido insensible!

En su palma se genera una onda de luz, creada a partir de su magia sagrada. Basta con una machada de su puño para reducir a cenizas cualquier cosa, que bien me acuerdo cuando me lo demostró con una roca de cincuenta kilos.

-¡Espera! Mira –señalo asustado un puesto al cerca de la fuente- venden helados. ¿No te apetece uno antes de cenar? Invito yo, tranquila, pero cálmate…

-Hum –resopla, sacudiendo mi mano y cruzándose de brazos- muerto no me sirves de nada, así que por esta vez te la perdono. Pero una broma más de esas y… -vuelve a generar la onda de luz alrededor de su mano-.

-¡Entendido!

Salgo corriendo hacia el puesto, pero Zelda me sigue. Le indico si quiere, se puede sentar mientras. Aún así, insiste. Y lo que me pareció extraño fue que la heladera, la señora Finn, se alegrara de verme.

-Link, al fin apareces. Ya veo que vienes acompañado –dijo fijándose en Zelda- hola cielo, tu debes de ser su novia. Que hermosa es la juventud…

-Ya me cansa repetirlo, pero lo haré de nuevo –corto de golpe- ¡no es mi novia!

-Pues bien hermosa que está, y solo para ir contigo. Siéntete halagado chico.

-¡¿Qué pasa, hoy todas las mujeres de la Ciudadela se han puesto de acuerdo para darme la tabarra con eso?! Solo dame un par de helados de cielo ya, anda.

-Vale vale, pero primero debo decirte una cosa. Un chico te está buscando, y…

-No me lo digas –vuelvo a cortar- es otro de esos que se cabrean conmigo porque me acusan de seducir a sus novias, cuando son **ellas **quienes me incordian a mi.

-¡Déjame hablar Link!

-No seas maleducado y escucha –me dice Zelda.

-Gracias cariño –sonríe la señora Finn- pues bien, resulta que era un chico un tanto… peculiar.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… llevaba ropa de campo, no muy elegante ni cuidada, pero si resistente. Decía que buscaba a un tal Link, y tenía un acento un poco raro. También de campo, creo. Además, hablaba con total naturalidad, tanto que la emanaba. Y era muy simpático y lindo –aclaró.

-Ya, vale, pero descríbemelo.

-Para empezar, era muy joven, de unos doce años calculo –empecé a prestar más atención- tenía ojos negros, pelo largo y también negro, con una coleta pequeña trasera, como si fuera un lobo, totalmente despeinado. Su mirada también parecía la de un lobo, fría y siempre calmada, pero con un brillo de astucia y picardía. Por lo demás, tenía una sonrisa alegre y una actitud serena. Bien pensado, en eso se parece a ti. ¿Le conoces?

Debo meditarlo. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, creo tener un fragmento de un recuerdo de alguien que se identifica con la descripción de la heladera. Mirada fría y perceptiva, sonrisa alegre, parecido a un lobo, doce años…

-¿No sabrás si por casualidad tenía un colgante con unos colmillos cruzados, verdad?

-Pues… -la heladera reflexionó- ¡sí! Ahora que lo mencionas, mientras se comía casi todas mis existencias de helados, me lo enseñó, comentando que fue un regalo de alguien muy importante para él. Pero no me dio mas detalles, y… ¿Link?

Ya no tenía dudas. Era él. ¿Pero que hace aquí, tan lejos de Ordon? No lo sé, ni debo tomarme tiempo para averiguarlo. Lo primero es lo primero, encontrarle. Llevo demasiados años sin verle, y le echo de menos. ¿Esta sensación que siento se llama nostalgia? Nostalgia hogareña, creo. Tantos recuerdos me asaltan a la mente en estos momentos… Me distraen bastante.

Mi mirada se pierde en el horizonte, y mientras el cielo cambia de color anaranjado a rojo, mi único pensamiento es encontrarle, esté en donde esté. Porque solo puede ser él.

-¿Kotaró?

* * *

**Antes de nada, aclaro. **

**Pronto, como ya vereis, va haber una aparicion de un nuevo personaje. Sera muy especial, asique no perdais ojo a los detalles sobre el. Cuando lo presente adecuadamente, dire mas informacion sobre el. Le adoro con solo imaginarmelo^^**

**Que puedo decir? MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Tanto por leer, como por dejar reviews, como por añadirlo a seguimientos, a favoritos... todo, pero TODO lo que haceis me anima mucho a continuar, de verdad, os estoy muy agradecido^^ Que la cosa no pare!**

**Dentro de poco, subire un one-shot hecho como desafio de mi amiga Aqua, y tratara sobre una cena de Link y Zelda en un restaurante en el que, por "casualidad", estara como camarero el ex-novio de Zelda, que no parara de hacerle putadas a la preja feliz xDDD Sera de romance, comedia y un poco de drama, y como no un Zelink, asique no os lo perdais ;) Superare el desafio!**

**De nuevo, muchisimas gracias^^ Saludos desde Bastion Hueco :D**


	6. Encuentro nocturno

**Aquí vuelvo, después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar, con un nuevo capítulo del fic más extraño que podáis encontrar xD**

**Como el Lunes me voy de vacaciones durante una semana, decidí terminar este capitulo hoy y subirlo antes de irme^^ (ayer tenia escritas apenas 1000 palabras, hoy escribir como 7000 de golpe xDD)**

**Los personajes y lugares conocidos son de Nintendo, los no conocidos son MIOS! xD**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Una alabarda es un arma que consiste en una vara larga de madera, en cuyo extremo (solo en uno de los dos) tiene una o varias cuchillas de acero afiladas, similares a las de un hacha. Recordadlo, pues en este capitulo saldrá, y es para que sepáis que es y luego no preguntes. Si no, buscad en Google "Alabarda" ;)**

* * *

"**Link"**

-Hola, señoras y señores. Actualmente me hallo en un lugar remoto, en los confines del espacio, asolado por el tiempo, y dispuesto a morir. Todo por encontrar lo que es mío, mi destino… y mi…

-¡Corta el rollo! –Me grita Zelda, propinándome un puñetazo-. ¿Se puede saber a que viene ese monólogo estúpido?

-Ugh… ¿Y que culpa tengo? Me aburro…

-Oye, estamos en esto por tu culpa, así que espabila.

-Sí, encima la mía…

Dejo de sentir el dolor del golpe, y renuevo la marcha. Ya nos hemos recorrido la Ciudadela por lo menos tres veces, y la noche ha caído. Pero ni aún así hemos encontrado a Kotaró. Desde que nos lo comunicó la heladera no hemos parado, y creo que eso más el cansancio de la bolera empieza a hacernos efecto.

Miro a Zelda, que lo entiende a la primera.

-¿Cuánto crees que aguantaremos…?

-No mucho más… -dice agotada- pero tampoco quedan muchas opciones. Es de noche, y encima tenemos que encontrar a un chico que va todo de negro. Perfecta combinación.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento…

Ni yo mismo tengo fuerzas. Me abandonaron hará cosa de veinte minutos. Nos colamos por calles estrechas, miramos a un lado y a otro, salimos corriendo tras figuras oscuras que luego resultan ser solo gatos…

-La pregunta del siglo es: ¿Por qué estoy aquí yo también? Ese chico está relacionado contigo, y…

-¡No digas eso! ¿Acaso… piensas dejarme solo en mitad de la noche, a merced de bandidos y violadores? –finjo un puchero bastante mediocre.

Esto hace que Zelda me mire mal, con cara de "Cuando te pones afeminado, das asco…"

-Vale, lo pillo, no estamos para bromas. Pero igualmente, necesito tu ayuda. Eres la luz que me guía en la oscuridad…

-¡Que cortes el rollo! –vuelve a asestarme otro puñetazo, con más fuerza que antes.

-Ay… ¡Pero si esta vez lo decía en serio, pedazo de burra! ¿Acaso tú no usas la magia de la luz? Encima que te hago un cumplido así, por lo menos podrías actuar como una chica normal y ruborizarte o agradecérmelo…

-Link, o has visto a pocas chicas "normales" en tu vida, o lees demasiados mangas…

-Jejeje –me río nervioso- las dos cosas…

Ella suspira profundamente, intentando mantener la calma, o más bien recuperarla, pues antes de que habláramos, la calle estaba muy tranquila. Es sorprendente ver como, de noche, la Ciudadela se convierte en un escenario sereno, iluminado por débiles farolas de luz blanca, que dan un ambiente de lo más relajado.

Poco ruido hay, solamente se escucha a los insectos nocturnos y a algún que otro gato callejero, buscando comida. Y la brisa que sopla es tan suave…

-Bueno, supongo que no se está tan mal –dice Zelda-. Pocas veces he podido venir de noche aquí, me gusta el ambiente. Es tan…

-…romántico… -comento de pasada.

Zelda mira en mi dirección, alzando un puño que parece estar envuelto en llamas, y enseguida me callo y sigo caminando.

Tengo miedo… algo me dice que o encuentro a Kotaró pronto, o moriré esta noche…

Pero también me decepciona un poco. ¿De verdad le sienta tan mal estar en un ambiente íntimo conmigo? Bueno, es de suponer, obviamente jamás podría esperar que Zelda albergara sentimientos de amor hacia mí… Aún así, no puedo evitar apenarme un poco.

-Oye, por aquí no hemos mirado. Vamos –me insta a seguirla, mientras tira de mi brazo. Quizás no sea el momento apropiado de tener esa clase de pensamientos. Lo dejaré para más tarde.

El lugar que señala es un pequeño parque situado en la punta noreste de la Ciudadela, poco llamativo pero popular entre los niños. Muchos suelen ir a jugar allí, más que nada porque tiene unas buenas vistas del castillo, estando casi al borde de los jardines reales, cubiertos de todo tipo de flores hermosas.

Lo atractivo del parque es el puesto de helados, algo que en etapas calurosas del reino se vuelve muy querido por los niños que pasan allí sus largas tardes veraniegas.

Que recuerdos…

-Veníamos aquí, ¿verdad? Cuando éramos más pequeños solíamos escaparnos a este lugar, cerca del castillo pero bien escondidos.

-Cierto… -respiré profundamente, intentando embriagarme del aroma del parque. Era como respirar el pasado-. Construimos un pequeño pasadizo para que pudieras salir las veces que quisieras. Yo me pasaba horas esperándote a que aparecieras –comenté, soltando una carcajada.

-¡No era mi culpa! Sabes que entonces no podía escaparme del castillo con la facilidad de ahora. Costaba mucho burlar a los guardias. Y no hablemos del primer ministro, siempre correteando detrás de mí como un gato tras un ratón.

-Eso si que era divertido. Recuerdo que cuando me lo contabas, me echaba a reír hasta quedarme seco. Y además…

Casi sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado hasta los columpios, mecidos levemente por el viento, y nos sentamos allí. Seguimos hablando del pasado. De nuestros recuerdos de la infancia. Momentos hermosos, emotivos, alegres… Momentos que nunca volverían.

¿Por qué el pasado solo se vuelve valioso cuando ya ha pasado? ¿De verdad cuesta tanto apreciar verdaderamente los instantes cuando suceden, en vez de tener que esperar años para darte cuenta de lo mucho que te importaban esos momentos?

Miro a Zelda, que sigue sonriendo, recordando.

Llego a una conclusión: el pasado fue el presente de hace unos años. Por lo que… estos mismos momentos serán recuerdos cuando pasen más años. Así que… debo aprovecharlos, debo apreciar cada instante que paso con Zelda, que hacemos tonterías, que viajamos, que nos lo pasamos bien… Debo atesorar el presente, sin dejarme llevar por la tristeza de haber terminado con los hechos del pasado.

Y quizás esta sea la reflexión más madura que he logrado en mis dieciséis años de vida. Pero al menos, lo tengo claro. Y me alegra saber que en ningún momento he dejado de apreciar mis momentos. Si la vida está hecha de todo tipo de sentimientos, yo procuraré que la mía solo tenga de los buenos.

Y ante todo… quiero compartir la felicidad con la persona que más me importa.

Al volver a mirar a Zelda, dejando que nuestras miradas aguamarina se conecten, me da la sensación de que ella piensa igual.

-Parece que no está aquí. ¿Nos… vamos? –pregunta insegura.

-Que remedio, habrá que seguir buscando.

…Sinceramente, casi se me había olvidado que estábamos buscando a Kotaró. Maldito cerebro, te acuerdas de lo que quieres eh…

Nos dispusimos a abandonar el lugar, intentando mantener nuestros recuerdos un poco alejados, pues teníamos que concentrarnos en la misión actual. Daba un poco de pena marcharse, pero siempre podríamos volver.

Y la idea de pasearme por la Ciudadela de noche con Zelda me emociona.

-No todos los días podemos hacer esto. Por lo general, siempre te vas después del atardecer. Yo siempre salgo a dar paseos nocturnos, pero acompañado se está mejor…

Zelda se para en seco. Parece haber recordado algo importante. O más bien, parece que yo se lo he recordado... Le tiembla la mirada, y abre la boca con horror.

-Zel, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me acabo de acordar… ¡No avisé a mi padre de que me quedaría hasta tan tarde! ¡Ahora mismo debe de estar preparando a todo el escuadrón real para salir a buscarme!

Casi me caigo de cabeza al suelo de la impresión. De verdad…

-¡¿…tenías que acordarte de eso **justo **ahora?! ¡A buenas horas tía!

-¡La culpa la tienes tú! –me acusa nuevamente-. ¡Llevo rato intentando encontrar a un chico que ni conozco ni sé que relación tiene contigo, bastante que continúo aquí a tu lado y no me voy a dormir a casa!

Pero será… Tan pronto está asustada como enfadada. Sus cambios de humor son tan repentinos que ya preocupa…

-¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte, puedes irte si quieres! –empiezo a desbocarme, sin controlar apenas mis palabras. Ni yo entiendo por qué estoy enojado, pero me siento así.

-¡Pues entonces me…!

No doy tiempo a que termine de hablar. En cuanto se da media vuelta, la atraigo hacia mí, sosteniéndola por la cintura, e impidiéndole todo escape. Solo la retengo, sin hacer demasiado contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Ella, confusa, intenta liberarse.

-Sssh –llevo un dedo a sus labios, tapándoselos, y a la vez indicando que no hable-. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No estamos solos. Escucha…

Zelda me mira por encima del hombro, y al ver mi mirada seria, decide obedecer. Unos segundos después, también se pone tensa y asiente. Al igual que yo, está oyendo pasos. Aproximadamente, de al menos seis personas. Y algo nos dice que, sean quienes sean, no vienen en son de paz.

Por sorpresa, aparecen, pero detrás nuestra, por la entrada trasera del parque. La ventaja es que al menos podemos verles. Son, en efecto, un grupo de seis jóvenes de, más o menos, entre veinte y veinticinco años. Todos ya mayorcitos. Se nos quedan mirando unos instantes, y luego el que parece ser el jefe se echa a reír.

-Vaya vaya, mira a quienes tenemos aquí. Un par de tortolitos que se han escapado de casa para cometer sus fechorías de pareja. Que bonito.

Los demás sonríen con expresión tenebrosa. Está claro que no dan muy buena espina. Una parte de mi cuerpo me dice que suelte a Zelda para ahorrarnos al menos una parte de bochorno. Pero la otra parte, la protectora, me dice que ni en sueños la suelte.

Debatiéndome, decido soltarla, pero manteniéndola a mi lado y sin bajar la guardia.

-Oye, chico –vuelve a hablar el rubio jefe- nosotros no tenemos problemas en no chivarnos si quieres. Pero… a cambio, podrías hacernos un pequeño favor.

Trago saliva, adivinando lo que va a decir. Tengo que ser rápido y pensar en algo. ¿Escapamos o peleamos? Es obvio que no vienen con buenas intenciones. Eso se confirma al oír sus siguientes palabras.

-Comparte a tu novia. Es justo, ¿no? Te aseguro que tengo experiencia con las chicas, y ellas no se quedan satisfechas solo con uno. Necesitan más, y nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en ayudarla. ¿Qué te parece?

Comienza a acercarse a nosotros, junto a toda su tropa. Se detienen a apenas tres metros, esperando mi respuesta, aunque en el fondo sé que no les importa lo que diga, lo harán igual. Están colocados en fila frente a mí, pero yo me siento como si estuviera rodeado. Es obvio que debo hacer algo ya, sin falta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de otro pequeño detalle: no hay escapatoria. Zelda y yo estamos contra un extremo del parque, y ambas salidas las tapan ellos. Ni siquiera puedo coger carrendilla a esta distancia para saltarles por encima. Me temo que no me queda otra opción. Habrá que abrirse hueco… a la fuerza.

-Zel –procuro susurrar bien bajito, rogando por que la oscuridad oculte el movimiento de mis labios- nos largamos. Hay que pasar a través de ellos, así que a la de tres atacamos. Puedo usar la empuñadura de mi espada para noquear a uno, y de una patada a otro. Necesito, si es posible, que produzcas un fuerte haz de luz para cegarlos, aunque sea por un momento.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –está un poco nerviosa, pero sin preocuparse mucho. En realidad, podrías cargarnos sin problemas a esos seis tipos, así que más que anda es como un juego. Pero sigue habiendo algo que me escama…

-Acepta su proposición, y avanza hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta el tipo rubio. Comienza a perder la paciencia, se le nota en las arrugas de la frente.

-Está bien.

Zelda asiente, y camina lentamente hacia ellos. Veo como el grupo la mira con deseo, con ganas, con ansias. Eso hace que la sangre me hierva hasta el punto de explotar. Debo aguantar, solo un poco… Pero sin dejar que le pongan una mano encima.

Justo entonces, un joven se adelanta, pidiendo ser el primero en "probarla". A ese le mataré primero.

Ah no, que no debo matar a nadie esta vez… ¡Pues le torturaré, que es peor!

-¡Ahora!

Zelda alza la mano, y en un chasquido, crea una explosión solar. Procuro taparme bien la vista para no quedar cegado, al contrario que el grupo de imbéciles que no se lo esperaban. Rápidamente salgo lanzado hacia el frente, y sacando la espada del interior de mi capa, golpeo con la empuñadura a uno en toda la barriga.

Después me acerco al que intento tocar a Zelda, y en un veloz movimiento, le atravieso la cara de un codazo.

-¡Zas en toda la boca! –grito eufórico, vengativo.

Tomo la mano de Zelda, aprovechando que los otros cuatro no se han recuperado, y salimos corriendo de allí. Pero la cosa no acaba.

De repente, empiezan a llegar más tipos. Por todos lados, acaban rodeándonos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando…?

-Demonios…

-Es eso –confirma Zel-. Emanan oscuridad. Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad Link?

-Mi sexto sentido no es muy agudo, pero digamos que algo ya sospechaba.

Mientras hablamos, el grupo al que intentamos cegar se ha recuperado. Ahora analizo la situación: los seis de antes, menos dos, más diecisiete… Genial, veintiún jóvenes poseídos. Ya había escuchado que algunos demonios pueden introducirse en humanos para controlarlos, o simplemente para estimular de mala forma sus sentidos y hacerles perder la razón.

Es la primera vez que me enfrento a este tipo de enemigos.

Zelda no duda, e invoca su arco, ya cargado con flechas de luz.

-Puedes cortarles con la espada –señala- porque ahora, sus cuerpos son como una coraza creada por el demonio en su interior. Si logras romper esa coraza, expondrás al demonio. Entonces yo le remataré con mis flechas, y volverán a ser personas normales.

-¡Hala, has estudiado!

-De vez en cuando presto atención en clase… de vez en cuando…

-Vamos, casi nunca.

-¡Calla y lucha!

No me hago de rogar. Estaba deseando liberar tensión.

El parque se convierte en un campo de batalla nocturno. Los "demonios" son más fuertes de lo que yo esperaba, incluso capaces de lanzar energía oscura, pero por suerte, soy demasiado rápido como para dejar que me den. Uno por uno, o incluso contra varios a la vez, lanzo tajos, estocadas y veloces movimientos circulares.

En especial trato de ganar espacio para Zelda, quien se retira a un lugar más lejano para poder disparar con más plenitud. Después de hacer un combo de tres golpes a uno, aparece una pequeña esfera oscura con dos puntos amarillos iluminados. Zelda apunta y dispara, y la esfera desaparece. Esos deben de ser los demonios de verdad.

Pero la situación comienza a ir peor al conseguir derrotar a siete demonios. El cansancio en mi interior empieza a hacerme más efecto que de costumbre. Ya bastante mal estaba antes de comenzar a buscar, y ahora siento que poco más puedo aguantar. Pero si me rindo ahora, Zelda…

En ese momento, dos demonios se sitúan a mi espalda. No los veo venir, prácticamente no veo nada claro, solo borroso. Cargan sus puños, sacando una especie de garras echas de oscuridad, con intención de apuñalarme por detrás. Empiezo a sentir que las fuerzas me abandonan; no puedo esquivarlo. Y Zelda no puede abatir a los dos de golpe. Me doy por perdido…

-¡Ahh!

Noto un temblor en la tierra, junto a un rugido feroz. Todo a mí alrededor cambia. Una hoja corta el viento de la noche, abatiendo por detrás a mis dos agresores.

Al mirar por encima de mi hombro, ya no veo a los dos demonios. Ahora son solo jóvenes normales desmayados en el suelo. Y un poco más al lado, una figura humana, tapada con capa y capucha, me mira con dos agujeros negros.

No, son ojos oscuros, brillantes, como si quisieran comerme, o más bien devorarme. La figura no mide mucho, más o menos me llega hasta la barbilla, y porta consigo una alabarda bien cuidada, bastante pesada, pero que él parece poder cargar sin problemas. Aunque apenas puedo pensar claramente, no necesito mucho tiempo para saber quién es.

-Tú…

-¡Link! –Zelda corre en mi dirección, esquivando a más demonios-. ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo… -a duras penas me levanto, intentando mantenerme de pie.

Por desgracia, los poseídos no paran, y ahora comienzan a ser más. Al menos puedo contar quince. Miro nuevamente a la figura, fijándome en el mechón de pelo negro que le sobresale. No puedo ver su cara al completo, ni su expresión, pero sé de sobra que está de nuestro lado.

Sujeto mi espada con firmeza.

Zelda carga el arco con tres flechas a la vez.

El encapuchado apunta con su alabarda a los demonios.

Los tres estamos listos para el ataque.

En ese momento, me llega a la mente una idea. Hago una señal a ambos para llamar su atención. Estamos a diez metros de la concentración de demonios, así que puede funcionar.

-Escuchad, a la de tres, subid por ese árbol –señalo al que esta casi a nuestro lado-. Zelda, tu lanza algunas flechas solares para intentar despistarlos. Mientras, saltamos y salimos de aquí. La cosa es dispersarnos por la Ciudadela, y acabar con ellos uno por uno. Es obvio que contra todos a la vez será difícil. Debemos ir por separados, así que habrá que tener mucho cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale –acepta Zelda.

El encapuchado sonríe y asiente, como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

-Claro, como tú no has pasado lo que nosotros… -le digo.

Él solo se encoge de hombros.

En ese momento, los poseídos atacan. Para ganar tiempo de escalada, el encapuchado se adelanta y realiza un ataque en molino con su alabarda, para acabar con un tajo lanzador, parecido a un movimiento de bate de béisbol. Zelda y yo subimos a lo más alto del árbol, y después le tiendo una mano para que el también suba rápido. Zel lanza las flechas aturdidoras, logrando impactar a unos cuantos, momento que aprovechamos para saltar a la callejuela.

Los demonios no tardan en saltar por la verja y seguirnos. Llegamos a un punto en donde nuestros caminos se dividían en cinco callejuelas. Tras darnos una rápida mirada entre nosotros, deseándonos suerte, cada uno sale corriendo por una.

Ahora todo depende del destino. A quién le persiga X número de demonios, tendrá que encargarse de ellos. Somos tres. Ellos son quince.

Comienza la batalla nocturna en las calles de la Ciudadela.

* * *

Tras escoger el camino del centro, corro como nunca lo he hecho. O al menos, todo lo que me permiten mis fuerzas, que son pocas. Tengo las piernas echas polvo, y las manos me duelen tanto que tengo que sujetar la empuñadura de la espada con la boca, a lo Zoro de One Piece. Que peñazo tiene que ser cargar con tres espadas…

Paro un momento, y pego la oreja en el suelo, intentando averiguar si me persiguen o no. Capto algo… sí, algunos van tras de mí, pero no todos. Son pocos, quizás cuatro o cinco. Bien, contra esos me las puedo apañar.

Si algo he aprendido estos años, es ha sobrevivir hasta en las peores circunstancias. Y si algo tengo claro, es que comparada con otras, esta experiencia no es nada. Puedo aguantar. Entre tanto, Zelda y mi compañero se encargarán del resto, sin duda.

-Arf… arf… -ya empiezo a jadear, agotado-. Maldita sea, este cansancio no es propio de mí… necesitaré más entrenamiento después de que pase la tormenta actual…

Decido esconderme en el porche de una casa, cercana a la posada. Entonces es cuando pienso en **cómo **narices hemos llegado a esta situación. ¿Por qué hay demonios de ese tipo en la Ciudadela, y por qué nos persiguen solo ha nosotros?

-Quizás… es porque somos los únicos en la calle a estas horas… -me digo a mí mismo.

La suave brisa que hace tiempo nos abandono ha vuelto, acariciándome el pelo revuelto, e intentando relajarme un poco. Y lo consigue. Ahora solo necesito… un plan.

-Mierda… la que siempre sabía pensar bien los planes y estrategias era Zelda. Sin ella, esto costará más de lo debido…

Los demonios se acercan. Lo oigo, lo intuyo. Muy pronto tendré que volver a pelear, eso si no me rompo antes. Tengo todos los huesos tocados, y duelen bastante. Si estuviera en plena forma, esto sería coser y cantar.

Salgo con cuidado del porche, buscando a mí alrededor cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme para pelear. Lo que sea…

Aprieto con la mandíbula la empuñadura de la espada, preguntándome si acaso tendría que luchar de esa forma. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, la angustia me invade, cosa rara en mí. Empiezo a flojear, cada paso que doy duele, y me muevo como si estuviera borracho.

Giro la cabeza hacia una esquina de la callejuela, y entonces me fijo en un par de toneles que hay allí, llenos de basura. Encima de ellos hay una barra de metal, seguramente usada para tender ropa. Mi cerebro, que hasta ahora parecía estar de vacaciones, comienza a funcionar. Una idea loca, más que Linebeck, mucho más.

Pero quizás sirva.

Hago uso de mis últimas fuerzas, y busco en mi alforja un par de cuerdas con ganchos que siempre llevo, por costumbre. Apunto bien a la barra de metal, y las lanzo. Me llevan unos cuantos intentos cada una, pero al final consigo pasar las dos.

Jadeando, ato y engancho bien fuerte las cuerdas a los toneles. Ahora viene lo difícil: cojo el otro extremo de la cuerda, y empiezo a tirar. Como si fuera una polea, los toneles comienzan a elevarse. Con bastante esfuerzo, logro atar los extremos de las cuerdas en las barandillas de unas ventanas.

Perfecto, simple y eficaz.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar a que lleguen los demonios, e intentar noquear a todos los que pueda haciendo que los toneles caigan sobre ellos –basura incluida-; a los demás supongo que me los tendré que cargar a lo bestia… Y sé muy bien como…

Abro mi alforja, rebuscando con la mano, pero…

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo- ¡¿Dónde dejé las granadas?!... Ah, espera, si no las cogí al salir de casa…

Vale, plan de "cargarse al resto a lo bestia", anulado. No me quedan opciones. O me la juego todo a una, o adiós muy buenas. Son estos momentos en los que uno piensa…

-Asco de Vida…

Eso.

Un sonido de pasos llega hasta mis oídos. Ya están aquí. O al menos muy cerca.

Repaso, mentalmente, las facultades de combate de ese tipo de demonios. Por lo general no son muy rápidos al estar poco acostumbrados al cuerpo humano, pero lo compensa su gran coraza que impide llegar hasta ellos. Así que solo hay que ser más veloz para poder derrotarlos.

Por desgracia, carezco de fuerzas para exterminarlos al completo… Lo mejor es llevárselos a Zelda cuando estén inconscientes, ella acabará el trabajo. Si sobrevive…

¡No! Estoy seguro de que podrá, tan mal no estaba… Bueno, como yo, pero… Genial, lo que faltaba, ahora estoy preocupado por ella. Más le vale al "encapuchado" que la ayude si lo necesita, o si no le aso a la parrilla…

-¡Y ahora tengo hambre, me cago en…!

"¡Calla!" me grita una voz en mi interior "Calla, o lo próximo que tendrás serán ganas de ir al baño, cosa no muy recomendable en mitad de un Apocalipsis "zombie"…"

-Tienes razón, voz misteriosa que no conozco.

A estas alturas, como si oigo el telediario en mi cabeza, ya todo me da igual…

Los pasos se oyen más cerca que antes… Vienen por el frente, justo en el lado donde tengo los toneles sujetos en el aire. Mi respiración se acelera. Estoy nervioso, bastante. No sé como saldré de allí en mi estado si no consigo noquearles a todos a la primera…

Ojala pudiera recuperar energías de alguna forma, empuñar mi espada y liarme a rajar tripas, pero por desgracia, no puedo… me siento impotente…

Unas sombras empiezan a verse en el suelo de la plaza, al final de callejón. Parece como si se acercaran lentamente, rastreando mi presencia. ¿Tendrán buena capacidad olfativa? Espero que no, u olerán la basura de los toneles y sabrán cual es la trampa… Entonces si que me despido de la vida y de sus malditas leyes espacio-temporales.

Por la esquina de la pared izquierda aparece un pie. Y posteriormente, todo un cuerpo humano. Y después otro, y otro… Menudo plantel. Son por lo menos siete. ¡Demonios! No sé por que, pero me da la sensación de que me han tocado a mí la mayoría… Siempre esta mierda de suerte, primero en la bolera y ahora aquí. Si es que uno no gana para desgracias…

Ahora no me queda más remedio que recurrir a mi plan suicida y jugármelo todo a una carta… ¡al estilo Yu Gi Oh!

…Mejor me dejo de bromas, que esto es serio…

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, y empuñando el mango de la espada con la boca, me levanto, atrayendo la atención de los demonios. Por un instante, mi tiempo se congeló. Estábamos cara a cara. Ocho hylianos poseídos por terroríficos demonios y un… joven esmirriado sin fuerzas ni para sujetar una espada y que a duras penas se mantiene en pie.

Abrimos apuestas, ¿Quién ganará?

…Algo me dice que nadie ha apostado por mí…

Los demonios no pierden el tiempo, y echan a correr con intención de… de hacerme lo que sea que hagan. Todos a la vez, vienen en masa contra mí. Apenas puedo medir bien la distancia, solo me concentro en sus movimientos y en cuando llegarán hasta mi trampa. Un poco más, casi están…

Empiezo a segregar más saliva de la habitual, y eso me pone en alerta. Si se me resbala la espada de la boca, no podré cortar la cuerda que sostiene los barriles, y entonces… fin del juego. ¡Maldita sea, necesito calmarme! ¿Pero como en una situación como esta? Me es imposible…

Aún así, lo intento. Dejar la mente en blanco no sirve para nada, por eso pienso en algo que llene mi interior, que sustituya todo mi miedo por emoción. Algo que sea capaz de hacerme olvidar todas mis penas con una sonrisa, y que por su mera existencia ya me den ganas de vivir.

O más bien, en alguien.

Casi al instante, la imagen de una joven rubia de ojos azules invade mi cabeza, y posteriormente, mi cuerpo, en forma de descarga eléctrica. Imagino que estamos ella y yo, pasando un tranquilo día en el lago o por las montañas. Yo no paro de hacer tonterías, más de una peligrosa, y siempre fastidiándola al final. Pero ella no me regaña, solo se ríe y se burla de mí, sin quitarse nunca la hermosa sonrisa de su igualmente hermoso rostro. De repente, ella me apoya la cabeza en su regazo, y susurra mi nombre. Después, me acaricia el pelo, mientras habla de cosas que no llego a comprender, pero la escucho solo por tener el placer de oír su dulce y cautivadora voz. Ella… y yo…

Despierto, volviendo a la realidad. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y apenas a pasado un segundo desde que me "dormí". Es asombroso la velocidad de los pensamientos… es mucho mayor que la mía, sin duda. Pero ahora...

Si que no pienso morir. Esta imagen mental me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo la vida. Porque si estoy vivo… puedo estar con ella.

-¡Arrrggg! –de un súbito tajo, bastante hábil para ser con la espada sujeta por los dientes, corto la cuerda atada en la valla.

En un visto y no visto, los toneles se precipitan hacia abajo a velocidad vertiginosa. Bendita ley de la gravedad. Solo me queda rezar, apenas unos milisegundos para suplicar que acierte. Cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver el resultado.

El ruido que hacen los barriles al impactar podría fácilmente despertar a todo el vecindario. A pesar de no estar a mucha altura, han cogido fuerza gracias al peso. Al reventarse, esparcen la basura por todos lados, incluso me llega a mi alguna cosilla, pero poco. Ahora solo soy capaz de respirar hondo, nervioso, y sin mirar la escena.

Si dentro de tres segundos no siento nada, he acertado y los poseídos están abatidos.

Si siento algo, he fallado y me van a matar.

Cuento hasta tres. Uno… dos… tres…

¡Zas!

De repente, algo se agarra a mi pierna, restregándose contra ella. Sigo sin abrir los ojos, porque sé lo que significa. He fallado.

Me van a matar… Lo siento, Zelda… lo siento… Kotaró. Yo…

Entonces, el tiempo vuelve a correr, y pasan los segundos en silencio. Que extraño que haya esta tranquilidad, ¿será que están planteándose como comerme? Si me dejan elegir, preferiría a la barbacoa… Ah, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Como sea, esto es muy extraño.

Abro los ojos, dirección hacia abajo, y lo que me encuentro no tiene precio. Es cierto que algo se me había agarrado a la pierna. Lo que no sabía era que ese "algo" era un…

-…Gato –susurro- ¡Un simple y estúpido felino que me ha dado un susto de muerte! ¡Fuera de aquí, bicho!

El gato me mira un poco confuso, pero después echa a correr hacia la plaza, dejándome solo.

-Un momento… si eso era un gato, entonces los demonios…

Miro en la dirección en la que huyó mi "captor", y me encuentro con una buena pila de jóvenes hylianos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y cubiertos de asquerosa basura. Ninguno hace el más mínimo movimiento…

-¿Estarán…?

Antes de terminar de decir la frase, uno se mueve. A duras penas, se pone en pie y me mira. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanza contra mí. ¡Y yo que creía que ya había ganado! No puedo ni mover la cabeza, menos la espada, así que solo me queda aguardar a… a lo que me haga… Diosas, sigo sin saber que hacen exactamente los demonios a los hylianos. Será una buena pregunta para tratar de hallar respuesta… en el más allá.

De nuevo aguardo, ya rendido y con el corazón a cien por hora, el ataque del demonio. Pero cuando este llega hasta mí, una voz nos interrumpe.

-¡Malditos críos! ¡Es muy tarde, algunos queremos dormir!

Desde una ventana alta, sale un objeto volador que, milagrosamente, impacta contra la cabeza del demonio, dejándolo al igual que sus compañeros. Es una maceta…

Alzo la vista, y veo a un viejo mirando por la ventana desde la que salió mi salvación. El anciano está bastante feliz de haber acertado a alguno, sin entender muy bien la situación, y luego lanza una blasfemia seguida de refunfuños sobre lo molestos que son los jóvenes con vida nocturna y demás.

Contemplo en panorama actual. Seis hylianos poseídos inconscientes recubiertos de basura podrida y otro igual pero con tierra seca en la cabeza.

¡Perfecto, ahora si que he ganado!

Los que no hayan apostado por mí deben estar bastante jodidos. Se lo merecen.

* * *

No me lleva mucho encontrarlos.

Tanto Zelda como el joven encapuchado están en la plaza principal, al lado del molino. A su lado, ocho jóvenes desmayados, durmiendo profundamente, sin rastro de energía oscura. Supongo que Zelda ya habrá acabado con los demonios de su interior, menos mal.

Ambos reaccionan cuando me ven llegar. El encapuchado me sujeta para evitar que me caiga, o al menos hasta donde puede, porque con su altura me llega solo por el pecho. Zelda apoya sus manos en mi rostro, con la mirada llena de preocupación. Parece estar bastante mejor que yo, y eso me alivia.

Nuestros ojos azules hacen contacto, y no sé como, pero una especia de diálogo mental se expande entre nosotros.

Ella me pregunta que como estoy, que qué ha pasado, que si les he derrotado, que si necesito ayuda… Yo le doy respuestas sinceras, más que nada porque no tengo fuerzas ni para decirle mentiras que no la puedan preocupar más. Después, ya en voz alta, les digo donde abatí a los demonios, y Zelda le dirige una mirada al encapuchado.

Este asiente, y con su fiel alabarda en mano, sale corriendo por las callejuelas para traer a los poseídos restantes. Cuando desaparece de nuestra vista, siento como si me arroparan entre algodones.

Zelda me está abrazando, y más fuerte que nunca. Mantiene sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda, mientras apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. No dice nada, se limita a hacer que nuestros cuerpos se junten y compartan su calor. Los latidos de su corazón delatan lo evidente: estaba preocupada por mí, muy preocupada. Y no necesito su confirmación para eso, simplemente lo sé.

Es extraño que ella se preocupe por mí, dado que casi siempre nos vemos envueltos en situaciones estúpidas y con poco peligro mortal verdadero. Pero ahora… siento como si Zelda me abrazara pensando en que podría haber muerto, podría haberme ido de su lado para siempre. Y me pregunto, ¿sería eso posible? Quizás… seguramente… era lo más probable.

Y aún así… sigo aquí. Creo que esta experiencia me servirá bastante para apreciar más la vida.

Zelda se sienta en el suelo, recostándome contra su hombro, y sin separar el contacto entre nosotros. Estoy demasiado débil como para hacer nada. Ahora mismo, me encuentro a su merced. Pero ella sigue sin hacer nada, excepto restregar de vez en cuando la cabeza en mi hombro. Debido a la calma del momento, me sorprendo cuando, de repente, ella empieza a acariciar mi pelo con movimientos lentos y suaves.

No sé por que, pero me siento como si estuviera en el paraíso… Que hermosa sensación…

¿Por qué Zelda es la única capaz de hacer que me sienta así? No hallo la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero lo hace, y por ese motivo quiero seguir junto a ella. Me gusta esta sensación, tanto que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Cueste lo que cueste, permaneceré a su lado…

Los dos nos separamos cuando vuelve nuestro compañero, con varias cuerdas atadas a la alabarda, y en el otro extremo de cada cuerda un hyliano poseído desmayado. Al llegar a nosotros, desata las cuerdas, y deja los cuerpos en el suelo.

Con expresión molesta, Zelda se separa de mí, haciendo aparecer su arco. El encapuchado realiza unos cuantos golpes con la parte de las cuchillas de la alabarda contra los cuerpos, rompiendo completamente su coraza. Zelda dispara a los orbes oscuros que surgen, acabando con los demonios. Ahora, los cuerpos son solo simples hylianos de nuevo.

Después, el encapuchado saca una botella con líquido púrpura de su mochila, y me la da a beber. En un par de segundos, noto como el dolor, el cansancio y los pinchazos de mi cuerpo desaparecen. ¡He recuperado las fuerzas!

Me levanto, bastante alegre por el resultado, y sonrío al joven.

-Muchas gracias.

Él solo asiente, guardando la botella. Pero yo ya he tenido suficiente, me empiezo a impacientar. Zelda nos mira a ambos, intentando adivinar que estamos pensando.

-Te estábamos buscando –digo de repente-. ¿Dónde estabas? Si ibas a venir, no hubiera estado de más que me avisaras. Mira la que se ha montado solo por intentar encontrarte. Y encima he involucrado a Zelda… Además, corta ya el rollo y quítate la capa y la capucha –suspiro- Kotaró.

-¡¿Cómo?! –pregunta Zelda, sorprendida. Bueno, no me extraña que no lo supiera…

Él sonríe, y entonces sigue mis instrucciones, agarrando la capa y tirándola a un lado.

-Vale primo, me has pillado. No me esperaba menos de ti, la verdad.

Zelda sigue sin quitarse la sorpresa. Enfrente de nosotros se halla un chico de altura media, con pelo negro y revuelto, gran parte de punta. Ojos negros y oscuros, nariz pequeña, sonrisa alegre y apariencia inocente. Por curioso, las orejas las tiene puntiagudas, pero son más pequeñas que las del resto de los hylianos. De ropa lleva una camisa blanca, cubierta con un chaleco negro, ajustado y desabrochado, provisto de varios bolsillos, con manga amplia, que casi llegan a tocar sus manos. Y como punto personal, llevaba un colgante con dos colmillos cruzados.

Tiene calzonas que le llegan hasta más de la rodilla, color azul marinas, pero igual de oscuras que su chaleco. Para acabar, lleva puestas unas zapatillas de combinación entre negro y rojo.

En general, tenía un aspecto muy casual, poco formal. Bastante natural por así decirlo. Ropa sencilla y cómoda que se adaptaba a él. Todo ello sin comentar la alabarda que sujetaba con su mano derecha. Un arma que le superaba en altura por unos centímetros. En si era una vara robusta de madera, pero en el extremo superior tenía una cruz con sus tres astas de acero afiladas en forma de hacha.

-¿Cómo que no esperabas menos de mí? Fui yo quién te regaló esa alabarda, normal que sepa que eras tú si la sacas.

-Por eso mismo –responde, colocando sus manos tras la nuca en un gesto de despreocupación-. Y que sepas que yo también estaba preocupado. No me esperaba encontrarte en ese parque a esas horas y en esa situación. Pero ha sido un buen calentamiento. Si me hubieras visto luchando contra los cinco demonios… fue una pasada. Pobre de ella –dijo señalando a Zelda- solo le siguieron dos.

-Jeje, tuve suerte, supongo…

Yo asiento, y vuelvo a desviar la mirada hacia Kotaró.

-¿Y bien? No es que tenga algo en contra, pero me gustaría saber por qué estás aquí…

-Ah, ¿eso? –dijo como si poco importara-. Pues básicamente porque quería ver el Festival de Hylia, y ya de paso, verte a ti Link. Además, tampoco tenía opción. La vieja me echó a patadas de la casa diciendo que tenía que ir sí o sí y dejarla sola unos días, y que ya estaba harta de lidiar conmigo, y que fuera mi primero quien me aguantara… esas cosas. Así que, básicamente, estaré aquí unos días, quizás hasta me quede cuando acabe el festival. La vieja me ha dado mucho dinero para sobrevivir.

-Entiendo. Bueno, pues si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, me lo dices.

-Muy bien, gracias primo.

Los dos empezamos a reírnos levemente, con las manos en la nuca, totalmente despreocupados. La única que se encontraba confusa era Zelda.

-¿Y ya está? No me he enterado de nada, ¡explicadme!

-Ah, claro –acabo de recordad que Zelda no sabe nada del asunto. Bueno…- Verás, te presento a mi primo –señalo al chico sonriente- Kotaró. Tiene doce años, y vive en Ordon, junto a mi abuela. De vez en cuando yo iba a verles, y entonces jugaba mucho con Ko. Solíamos entrenarnos, a pesar de que él tiene cuatro años menos que yo. Era muy divertido… En una ocasión, le conseguí un objeto mágico muy especial. Eso.

Señalé a la alabarda que Ko sostenía sin problemas. Él pillo la indirecta, y al apretarla un poco, el extremo con la cruz se unió a la vara, y ambos extremos se unieron con la zona del centro, hasta quedar como un palo pequeño, fácil de llevar.

-Es como un arma portátil. Kotaró la solía sacar muy a menudo en cualquier sitio debido a que podía llevarla sin problemas gracias a su habilidad. Los demás niños se asustaban al ver como un palo corto se extendía y sacaba cuchillas hasta convertirse en un arma mortal.

Tragué saliva y respondí hondo.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, me comunicaron que tenía familia en un pueblo lejano llamado Ordon. Decidí ir a ver… La abuela y mi primo pequeño me recibieron, prometiendo cuidar de mí. Pasé unos meses en el pueblo, pero le había cogido mucho cariño a la Ciudadela, donde me crié con mis padres, así que le supliqué a la abuela que me dejara venir a vivir aquí. Ella me dio… el poco dinero que tenía, solo para consentir mi capricho. Por eso me esforcé tanto en sobrevivir. Y poco después… te conocí a ti, Zelda.

-Entiendo…

-Cabe añadir –dijo Kotaró- que aunque solo tengo doce años, soy muy fuerte, más que mi primo. Así que no me subestimes o te arrepentirás.

-¿Sigues siendo tan orgulloso? Que me puedas en fuerza no significa que me ganes en velocidad –le reprocho.

-Oye, Link… ¿Qué pasó después con tu familia de Ordon? –me pregunta Zelda, con mirada apenada. Parece bastante intrigada en el tema. Será porque nunca le he contado nada referente a esa etapa de mi pasado…

-Les prometí ir a verles de ver en cuando. Y eso hacía. Me quedaba allí unos días, o un mes incluso. Quizás no te acuerdes porque fue hace mucho, pero tú te deprimías cuando te decía que no estaría en la Ciudadela por un tiempo. Siempre insistías en que te llevara conmigo, hasta me pediste que te raptara –no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el recuerdo-.

-Pero primo, ya llevas dos años sin venir a vernos. Tampoco te lo reprocho, es entendible –Ko adopta su clásica mirada de sabelotodo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es obvio que nadie querría volver con su abuela y con su primo pequeño teniendo aquí una casa para ti solo y una joven tan hermosa.

Ante este último comentario, Zelda se sonrojó un poco, y murmuró un tímido "gracias". La había pillado por sorpresa.

-En cualquier caso, está bien. Me alegro mucho de conocer a la novia de mi primo, nada más y nada menos que la princesa de Hyrule. Es un placer –dijo como si nada, volviendo a sonreír sin pesares.

Zelda y yo nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, procesando las palabras de Kotaró, mientras él nos miraba con la inocencia pintada en el rostro. Entonces un "tic" se activó en nuestras cabezas, e inmediatamente nos sonrojamos.

-¡No somos novios! –exclamamos al perfecto unísono.

-Zelda y yo… somos amigos de la infancia, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero no…

-No tenemos ese tipo de relación… -termina de aclarar Zelda.

-Entiendo… bueno, no del todo. No sois pareja, pero os gustáis el uno al otro. Creía que cuando dos personas se amaban, se hacían novios. Quizás no sé lo suficiente… -comentó pensativo.

Nuevamente nos sonrojamos, y despidiéndonos de la tranquilidad del momento anterior, nuestros corazones se aceleran.

-¡No nos gustamos! –volvemos a exclamar.

-Dime primo –pero él hace caso omiso- ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Formáis muy buena pareja, los dos rubios, ojos azules… parecéis un príncipe y su princesa. Me alegro por ti primo, has elegido a una joven muy fuerte y guapa. Imagino que ya os habréis besado. No es necesario ser novios oficiales para eso, creo. ¿Qué se siente? Seguro que seréis muy felices…

-¡Que no!

Nos llevó como media hora hacer entender a Ko que no… teníamos esa relación. Pero cada palabra me sabía mal. Y es que… duele mucho la realidad, pero duele más cuando tienes que admitirla. Tener que decir que yo no era la pareja de Zelda… no sé por qué, pero me dolía. Era como si mis palabras no estuvieran de acuerdo con mi corazón…

-Vale lo pillo –después de la charla, Kotaró recuperó su sonrisa y nos miró-. En resumen, que no os atrevéis a declararos mutuamente. La abuela ya me advirtió que esto te podría pasar, con lo tímido que eres primo…

-Ko… te voy a matar como sigas así…-empecé a sacar mi espada, muy lentamente, con expresión amenazante.

Pero de golpe, el semblante de Kotaró cambió a serio, y me nos volvió a mirar con sus dos jades oscuros.

-Primo, sea como sea, hay algo que debes sabes. En estos días, vendrá gente de Ordon al festival. La abuela no, pero "ella" sí vendrá. Y me refiero a… Illia.

Tan pronto oí ese nombre, un súper escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sentía que me estaba congelando. De repente, el cuerpo de Zelda se me hacía más deseable, tan calentito y suave, como un peluche…

-Primo –volvió a llamar mi atención- por **nada** del mundo dejes que se entere de que tienes relación con otra chica en la Ciudadela. Ya la conoces, y sabes de lo que es capaz. Si no quieres que ocurra una gran catástrofe en mitad del festival, más te vale que no os vea siquiera hablar.

-Gracias Ko –digo sinceramente, mientras le abrazo-. Tú aviso me ha salvado la vida, muchas gracias…

Él pierde su expresión seria, y sonriendo con alegría, me devuelve el abrazo, muy emocionado.

-¡Primo, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte durante estos dos años! Me alegra ver que estás bien…

-A mi también me alegra volver a verte, Kotaró… -digo en un susurro.

-Esto… -una voz nerviosa os interrumpe- yo creo que sobro. Me voy…

-¡No! –gritamos Ko y yo. Zelda sonríe, y casi sin saber muy bien por qué, los tres nos echamos a reír. Menudo cambio de situación…

-Kotaró, ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Bromeas? No pienso estropearte tu vida de soltero, primo. Si me fuera contigo, no podrías llevar chicas a casa ni montar fiestas –es obvio que lo decía en broma, pero aún así me picaba…- así que me iré a una casita que me ha alquilado la abuela. Con todo el dinero que me ha dado, podría vivir aquí durante años.

-¿Vivirás solo?

-Sí, pero de vez en cuando iré a veros a Link y a ti, princesa.

-Llámame Zelda si quieres.

-O hermana.

-¿Hermana? –pregunta confusa.

-Bueno, aunque Link y yo técnicamente somos primos, nos consideramos hermanos. Y en mi pueblo, cuando un hermano se echa novia, la chica se convierte en la hermana del hermano pequeño o mayor de su novio. Creo que todavía no, pero con el tiempo no tardarás en convertirte en mi hermana…

Al ver que le estaba poniendo la punta de la espada en la garganta, Ko imploró perdón a grito pelado, diciendo que era broma.

-Una última cosa primo. Antes, hace unas horas, os vi a ti y a la princesa jugando a… como se llama… ¿los bolos? Creo que era eso. El caso es que, al veros jugar a través del escaparate, me dieron ganas de probar. Y como cuando os fuisteis apenas quedaba nadie, entre a jugar.

-Tú jugando y nosotros buscándote… que niño más molesto eres, Ko.

-¡No soy un crío!

-Claro que no, con doce años y una altura a la que solo me llegas por el pecho… -me mofé.

-Bah. Bueno, el caso es… tomad, un regalo para compensar las molestias que os he causado… y os causaré… -dijo esto último en bajito. Yo sé que no es intencionado, pero Ko es como yo, siempre se mete en líos…

Lo que vimos no tuvo precio. Kotaró estaba tendiéndonos un par de vales dorados, junto a un sobre con varias hojas de información. En los tickets, marcado con letras brillantes, ponía "Nirvana Cost". ¡Imposible! Con dedos temblorosos, Zelda y yo cogemos los vales y el sobre con las hojas.

Kotaró nos mira confuso, preguntándose por qué estamos como si viéramos fantasmas.

-Veréis, al entrar a al bolera, la dependienta me comentó sobre eso, y probé a ver si podía conseguirlo.

-¡¿Y como demonios lo hiciste?! –exclamamos al unísono por… ¿cuarta? vez.

-Pues… estuve a punto de rechazar el premio. Es que… era demasiado fácil. Solo tenías que conseguir mil puntos. O sea, darle cinco veces al círculo del medio. Y te daban cincuenta bombuchus o como se llamen… Pero eso no lo entiendo.

Ahora Ko hablaba con un tono muy confuso, mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Pues que yo solo necesité cinco bombuchus, ¿para que dan tantos si luego apenas usas los demás? Que poca dificultad…

Nuevamente, nuestros cerebros se ponen en marcha. Mil puntos, diana roja del medio de doscientos cada acierto, cincuenta bombuchus, solo usó cinco…

-Espera, espera –dijo Zelda, intentando calmarse.

-Kotaró…

Y como no, nuestra gran exclamación al unísono número cinco no faltó.

-¡¿No estás diciendo que acertaste los cinco primeros sin fallar ni uno solo y encima en el del medio?!

Él, un poco asustado ante nuestra reacción, asiente.

-No los quiero para nada, así que si queréis ir vosotros…

Entonces se nos cae el alma a los pies, literalmente, nos echamos en el suelo, acurrucados, sin entender como es posible que exista un ser con tanta suerte.

-Link, tu primo es…

-Es muy inocente –le aclaro a Zelda-. Pero tiene algo de... diferente. En fin, ya lo verás...

Menuda noche, desde luego.

Por lo menos encontramos a Kotaró, que ahora vivirá en la Ciudadela con nosotros, y tenemos un par de vales para poder irnos Zelda y yo una semana a un lujoso crucero. El precio a pagar ha sido nuestro sufrimiento por la batalla contra los demonios, pero eso ya pasó.

Mañana sería otro día, pero estoy seguro de que nada ha acabado todavía. Esta es mi historia… una historia que parece no tener fin.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba la cosa de momento xD Mira que la final lo hice largo sin tener esa intención...**

**Sinceramente, me alegro mucho poder presentar al fin a Kotaró. Este personaje será clave para la historia, no le subestiméis por tener solo doce años^^ Espero que encaje bien con la historia :D**

**Por cierto, cabe aclarar que mi intención principal era hacer del capi una busqueda nocturna normal de Kotaró por la Ciudadela, pero... al final lo convertí en algo muy raro xDD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, recordad que se agradecen las reviews, comentarios, amenazas, favs, follow, y demas^^ Vosotros, que sois los que me leeis, sois los únicos que me impulsáis a seguir escribiendo. Diosas, como adoro ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y millones de gracias a todos por leer, se agradece mucho, nos vemos ;D**


	7. Tormenta de emociones

**Buenas! Después de bastante demora (como siempre -.-) aquí traigo al fin un nuevo capitulo. Un aplauso! (suenan grillos...) ya me lo esperaba...**

**En este caso, y como sentí que este fic iba andando un poco flojo de romance, decidi poner en ON a mi modo cursi (y loco) y... pues nada, que surgio este capi xD En si, el concepto y desarrollo es simple, pero no me quise complicar mucho esta vez. Y tambien notaran que quizas algunas cosas son muy incoherentes o no vienen a cuanto... bien, me aburria, y escribi gran parte del fic medio dormido. Sirve de excusa? xD Sin mas que decir (bueno, aparte del clasico "LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES CONOCIDOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO, LO DESCONOCIDO ES MIO") os dejo con el capi ;)**

* * *

"**Link"**

Cerré con llave la puerta de mi casa, asegurándome de que no me olvidaba nada. Alcé la mirada al cielo, tapándome la frente para evitar asarme los ojos al sol. No había nubes que taparan el manto azul que se extendía a lo largo del mundo. Tampoco hacía frío ni calor, era un clima templado, muy agradable.

Hoy hacía un día maravilloso, espléndido, hermoso, tranquilo…

-¡Primo!

…Retiro lo de tranquilo.

-Hola Kotaró –saludé con pesar al muchacho que se me acercaba a trote, con las energías al cien por cien.

-¿Y esa cara? Parece que no has dormido bien… Um…

Empezó a inspeccionarme, de arriba abajo, manteniendo una mano en su barbilla a modo de reflexión. Pocas veces se le ve tan concentrado… ¿Qué estará pensando? Tras meditarlo un poco más, mira hacia arriba, directamente a mis ojos.

Su mirada oscura brilla con perspicacia.

-Primo… es bueno ser activo, incluso saludable, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que hay veces en las que es mejor tomarlo con calma y relajarte mientras otros hacen el trabajo.

No sé si es porque él es muy listo o yo soy muy tonto, pero no entiendo nada… Ante mi mirada confusa, Ko aclara:

-Que no te pases todas las noches con chicas o si no acabarás destrozado. Piensa también en la princesa, cierto que ella no tiene la suerte de estar aquí cerca para reclamarte, pero eso no significa que debas estar con otras… a menudo. Y además…

En una décima de segundo, Kotaró estaba contra la pared, con mi mano derecha levantándolo del suelo, y con la izquierda presionando mi espada en su garganta.

-¡Una palabra más y mueres, sucio chucho endemoniado! –le espeto, lanzándole una mirada asesina más mortal que la de un basilisco.

Él no se dejó intimidar, y tras mostrar una sonrisa confiada, sacó el palo que tenía atado a su cinto. Al instante apareció una alabarda gigante, que giró en forma de molinillo, obligándome a soltarle y retroceder. Pero la mirada de furia se mantenía en mi cara.

Casi todos los aldeanos que pasaban por allí se detuvieron, observando con expectación la reciente pelea.

-Justo estaba deseando entrenar un poco, primo. ¡Vamos allá! –aulló, lanzándose contra mi cual fiera a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Solo que yo no era una presa fácil. Correspondí a su gesto, y a la velocidad del sonido salí disparado en su dirección. Nuestros aceros chocaron con mayor fuerza de la que los espectadores pudieron imaginar, y el resultado fue una intensa batalla matutina entre poder y velocidad.

En ningún momento dimos el brazo a torcer, y sabiendo que esto nos llevaría para rato, aumentamos el ritmo. Yo lanzaba tajos rápidos y sincronizados, mientras que Ko intentaba esquivarlos o bloquearlos, buscando alguna obertura para atacarme. Debo admitir que ha mejorado muchísimo, en exceso si le comparamos con otros de su edad… ¡que narices, si lucha mejor que treinta soldados reales!

Y así es como comenzó mi nuevo día. Ojala hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar hoy. Así me podría haber preparado mentalmente. Pero dicen que las sorpresas agradan más. Veremos si es verdad…

* * *

-Diosas, esto si que es entrenar intensamente. Ha sido divertido, ¿no, primo?

-Um… supongo… ¡Espera, no! ¿Por qué demonios me saltas con eso nada más comenzar el día? Tengo cosas que hacer, de momento no puedo liarme a tonterías.

-Pero lo echaba de menos –admitió con nostalgia-. Esas mañanas en las que entrenábamos juntos… ¡Y ahora te has hecho mayor, mi pequeño…!

Ciertamente, echaba de menos esos momentos. Quizás es por eso que el enfado se me pasó durante la pelea, y más bien disfruté hasta que acabamos agotados. Pero al recordar sus últimas palabras…

-¡No me trates como a un niño, que aquí el enano eres tú!

-Y el más fuerte… -susurro.

-¿Tú quieres pelea, verdad…?

-Primo, ya no te entiendo. Pocas, poquísimas veces te he visto tan cabreado como antes. Tampoco dije nada del otro mundo…

-Escucha, bromea todo lo que quieras con el tema de que duermo cada día con chicas, porque me da igual lo que digas, pero ni menciones lo otro.

-¿Lo otro…? No me digas que…

-Sí… -asentí con pesar, en el mismo tono que al saludarle antes.

Mi causa de depresión era, obviamente, Zelda.

El comentario que hizo Kotaró de "_Piensa también en la princesa, cierto que ella no tiene la suerte de estar aquí cerca para reclamarte…_" me recordó precisamente eso.

Desde que acabó la experiencia de los demonios nocturnos, han pasado cuatro días, pero no he vuelto a saber de Zelda desde entonces. Más o menos, me hago una idea del enfado que tuvo que tener su padre al verla aparecer tan extremadamente tarde en el castillo. Pero la culpa fue mía, y si ahora le han hecho algo, nunca me lo perdonaré…

-Si la echas tanto de menos, ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Te has colado allí miles de veces. Y… piensa que estamos hablando de la princesa, esa diosa todopoderosa que puede con lo que sea. Seguro que está bien, como mucho será una pequeña sanción por parte del rey.

Sonrío a Kotaró, intentando agradecerle sus ánimos, pero aún con mi mirada triste delatándome. Casi nunca había sentido esta ansiedad por Zelda. O más bien preocupación. ¿Será esto lo que sintió ella la última noche que nos vimos mientras me esperaba? Por la reacción que tuvo al verme, imagino que parecida.

Pero ahora es diferente. Ella temió que no volviera. Yo temo que, por mi culpa, no vuelva.

-Ya he intentado, cada día, colarme en el castillo y buscarla. Pero no la encontré en ningún lado. Ni en su habitación, ni en las cocinas, ni en otros cuartos, inclusive el del rey…

-¿Te colaste en el del rey? –Dijo asombrado- ...Link, tienes todas las papeletas para convertirte en criminal…

-No sé donde buscar, he registrado el castillo al completo…

-¿También las mazmorras? –pregunto, colocando ambas manos sobre su nuca.

Mi mente se congeló junto a mi cuerpo. Las pocas neuronas que me quedaban empezaron a trabajar al máximo. Y un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de mí. ¡Mierda, hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de que esa podría ser una posibilidad…!

¿Sería el rey capaz de encerrar a su propia hija en los calabozos más profundos y sombríos del castillo? Si ese fuera el caso, por muy disparate que sonara…

-¡Tengo que ir a rescatarla! ¡Kotaró, vam…!

De repente, el chico se aferró rápidamente a mi camisa verde. Estaba temblando, y mantenía la cabeza mirando al suelo. Soltó un pequeño gemido de angustia, poco audible.

-Ko, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa…?

-Yo… ¡Ah!

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente al cielo, como si quisiera rugir de dolor. Sus manos apretaron más mi camisa, intentando librarse de la molesta sensación. Y en ese momento, Kotaró clavó su mirada oscura en mí. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero repentinamente, sus ojos negros se convirtieron en pozos oscuros, sin vida, como si tuviera la mirada vacía.

En medio de esa negrura infinita, una especia de chispa, un rayo de luz, atravesó sus ojos, a velocidad imperceptible. Y después de eso, volvió a la normalidad, aparentemente.

-Ah… -suspiro-. Otra vez no…

-¿Cómo que otra vez? Ko, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Cierto que siempre ha sido un chaval muy extraño, pero esta es la primera vez que le veo sumirse en esa especie de trance.

-No te preocupes, no es nada primo. ¿Qué… estabas diciendo?

Me sabe mal tener que dejar mi preocupación por Ko, pero en este momento, quien podría estar pasándolo peor es…

-¡Creo que tienen a Zelda encerrada en los calabozos del castillo! Sé que es algo demasiado violento por parte del rey, pero… -bajé la voz, pues a pesar de hallarnos en un callejón con poca gente, había muchos cotillas por ahí- Zelda ya ha cometido muchas infracciones respecto a su posición de princesa. No sería de extrañar que el rey enloqueciera. Por eso…

-¡No lo hagas!

El súbito grito que soltó Kotaró en ese momento paró mi corazón por unos instantes. Ahora era él quien parecía hundido en el pánico. Y no sé por que, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con su trance repentino.

-¿Por qué… no? Ella podría estar en problemas…

-¡Que no! Por favor Link, espera un poco más… -sus ojos me miraron suplicantes-. Estoy seguro de que vendrá a verte… pronto. Solo espera un poco… Confía en mí.

Al igual que yo, parece que Kotaró también tiene una actitud seria y confiable cuando lo requiere la situación. Y bien pensado, quizás el hecho de que Zelda esté atrapada en las mazmorras es solo una invención de mi mente, que quiere que me haga el héroe.

-Está bien… esperaré –acepto sin más.

Él me sonríe, y entonces cae en la cuenta de que todavía ni hemos empezado a hacer las compras matutinas. Hoy Ko se quedará en mi casa a comer, y debo conseguir muchos ingredientes.

Aún así… no me quedaré completamente tranquilo hasta que sepa que ha sido de Zelda… y que le ha pasado durante el trance a Ko…

* * *

-¡Nos vemos, primo!

Me acerco a la puerta abierta, y con un gesto de mano despido a Kotaró.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.

-No dudes que lo haré –responde satisfecho- porque cocinas mejor que la vieja. Nunca hasta ahora había probado una comida tan deliciosa, ya puedo morir en paz… Primo, serás una gran esposa.

Eso ya me hinchó la vena. Cogí lo primero que tenía a mano (resulto ser una bola de plomo de cuarenta kilos) y se lo lancé directo a la cabeza. Ko apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y quedo a centímetros de haber sido aplastado y reventado por mi arma mortal.

-¡¿Por qué narices tienes una bola de plomo de cuarenta kilos al lado de la puerta de entrada?!

Ahora que lo pregunta, ni idea de por que…

-¡Que más da, vete ya!

-Bueno… -comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de desaparecer por un callejón, se volteó y me dijo- sé amable primo, y sobre todo, paciente y gentil. ¡Adiós!

Una suave brisa, acompañada de una planta rodadora, más mi cara de idiota, hicieron la perfecta escena de confusión tras unas palabras supuestamente importantes. No sería que…

-¡¿Otra vez se piensa que pasaré la noche con una chica?! Diosas, maldito niño endemoniado, solo él sabe destrozarme la paciencia…

Aunque bien pensado, quizás es esto lo que le hago yo a Zelda. Ahora la entiendo un poco mejor… aunque no por eso dejaré de molestarla. Como se suele decir, vive la vida… y jódesela a los demás. Es la base de todo buen político.

Ah, espera, que yo no soy político… Bueno, da igual, sé fastidiar a mi manera.

Me doy media vuelta y suspiro. Otra cosa que me molesta de Kotaró es… su mal hábito de desorden. Prácticamente me ha dejado la casa hecha una pocilga. Ya sabía yo que era mala idea retarle a que encontrara el libro de entrenamientos intensos que perdí por ahí…

Prefiero no describir el estado en el que ha quedado todo, pero lo resumiré: tres huracanes y una tormenta.

Lo de la tormenta va por una fuga de agua que ha tenido el baño del piso de arriba… no preguntéis como…

-Esto va para rato…

Y anda que si lo fue. Tras exhaustivas horas, conseguí devolver a mi hogar una apariencia más normal. No puedo evitarlo, soy muy revoltoso, pero tampoco quiero tener mi casa echa una pocilga.

El reloj suena con una suave melodía de flauta. Ya son las nueve de la noche. Como pensaba, el tiempo pasó volando…

Cené, me duché, comprobé que mi espada estaba afilada… Esas cosas que se suelen hacer para relajarse después de un exhaustivo día. Y sinceramente, nada sienta mejor que descansar cuando es de noche en tu propia casa, solo, sin molestas compañías.

-Ventaja de huérfano –dejé escapar- supongo…

Es raro oír a otros chicos de mi edad (o más incluso…) decir que se tienen que acostar a tal hora, o que solo pueden estar en la calle hasta el atardecer, o cosas así. Limitaciones, como yo las llamo. La verdad es que nunca he tenido eso, y me alegro mucho. Suena bastante… pesado. Prefiero vivir mi estilo de vida libre, sin complicaciones. O al menos, con las menos posibles…

-Mi única complicación… está aquí.

Puse la mano en mi pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándome llevar. Intentaba viajar a otros mundos, o ir a pensamientos referentes sobre como disfrutar del día siguiente. Pero no había manera. Todos los caminos me llevaban al mismo destino, a la misma persona.

-Maldita sea… recordar que vivo solo también me hace recordar a…

Incluso pronunciar su nombre me causa amargura. Es difícil poder distraerse sintiendo esto, y más aún entender el por qué de mi ansiedad con ella. Será cosa de la edad, es normal…

-No –al instante, me contradigo-. Yo nunca he mostrado interés en las chicas.

Pero ella… es diferente.

"¡Maldita sea!" repito, mentalmente. No puedo con esta sensación. Necesito verla… saber que está bien… Zelda…

De repente, un sonido suave y lento me despertó de mi ensoñación. Llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a estas horas…?

Tras levantarme, miré por el cristal, intentando identificar a mi visitante nocturno. Por culpa de la oscuridad apenas podía ver bien quien era, pero por la figura, diría que era una chica de mi estatura, con un busto bastante atractivo.

Un momento… _"…sé amable primo, y sobre todo, paciente y gentil. ¡Adiós!"_ No puede ser… ¡¿Acaso Kotaró se refería a esto?! Me ha contratado… ¿a una mujer que ofrece servicios de… **ese** tipo?! ¡I-Imposible…!

Temblando un poco, me acerco a la puerta, y suelto un "¿Quién es?" Pero no obtengo respuesta. Con duda y confusión, me decido a abrir, despacio. La figura, envuelta en una capa con capucha, ni se inmuta. Tan solo cuando tengo abierto al completo, reacciona.

Aunque de una forma poco usual dada la situación…

Sin esperarlo, me veo rodeado de unos frágiles y fuertes brazos por mis costados, pegando un par de manos a mi espalda, mientras la cabeza del visitante se acerca con cuidado a mi hombro, donde queda apoyada.

-¡¿Pero… pero que?! ¡Oye, no sé que te habrá dicho mi primo, pero te aseguro que es mentira, no necesito acompañante para esta noche ni para ninguna, estoy bien así, por lo que puedes irte a tu casa ya mismo, fuera de aquí…!

En ese momento, la figura levanta la cabeza, y el roce con mi cara hace que se la caiga la capucha hacia atrás. Lo que me encuentro frente a mis ojos ahora es el rostro de una joven rubia, de ojos aguamarina y en lagrimados, con las mejillas rojas y la boca entreabierta, sorprendida.

-¡¿…Zelda?! –mierda, la cagué, para no variar.

Ella volvió a reposar la cabeza en mi hombro, sollozando. Y yo mientras… intentando recuperarme de la conmoción y poder arreglar el malentendido.

* * *

Nos quedamos en silencio total y absoluto. Ella sin saber que decir, yo sin saber que preguntar.

Le dejé en la mesa un vaso de té caliente, que acepto con gusto, dando un gran sorbo. Por el temblar de sus manos, supe que tenía mucho frío. Pero como chico salvaje que soy, mi timidez me impedía acercarme mucho a ella. Así que le hice una seña para que se levantara y me siguiera.

-Ven, ponte aquí –Zelda se sentó en el sofá del salón, mientras le echaba una manta por encima y le servía un poco más de té. Por lo menos así me aseguraría de que no cogiera un resfriado… o que muriera congelada.

La sonrisa que me dedicó expresó todo el agradecimiento que pude desear.

-Um, Zel… Que sepas que lo de antes fue un malentendido, no pretendía echarte de mi casa, yo nunca… perdona, confundí la situación.

-Lo sé… -por fin habló, en un susurro poco audible, pero me bastó.

-Y… -ella me miró, esperando que continuara. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero decidí ir al grano directamente. -¿Qué te ha pasado? Van cuatro días desde que nos vimos por última vez. ¿Te fuiste de viaje? ¿Sucedió algún percance…?

La mirada de Zelda se volvió triste por un momento. De haber podido retroceder, lo habría hecho. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que estaba portándome, en parte, como una especie de novio controlador.

-Perdona, yo… he estado muy preocupado por ti, y ahora te apareces así de golpe en mitad de la noche… No sé muy bien que decir, la verdad.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi amiga.

-¿Muy preocupado, eh? Gracias, Link.

Volteé la cabeza de inmediato. Sus palabras habían chocado contra mí con fuerza, y parecía que el golpe me lo lanzó hacia las mejillas, porque se me empiezan a sonrojar. Soy… más vulnerable de lo que pensaba.

-Verás –depositó el vaso, vacío, en la mesa, y atrajo mi atención con una mirada- en cierto modo sí ha pasado algo. Esa noche… al volver al castillo, me encontré con…

Paró un momento para estremecerse. Una manta no es suficiente para mantenerla caliente, no después de haberse enfrentado al frío de la noche. Decido actuar como una buena persona, y me echo a su lado, pasando la manta por encima de ambos y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Ella se sorprende por mi gesto, pero vuelve a sonreírme. Estando tan cerca, casi a la misma altura, continúa contando.

-Al volver, encontré al primer ministro dando vueltas por el jardín real. Me acerqué a preguntarle si se… notó mi ausencia. Cuando me vio, puso una cara que parecía que estuviera viendo a un fantasma, imagínate. Después me contó que mi padre había salido, junto a una tropa de ciento cincuenta soldados, a recorrer los mares en mi busca, porque según él me habían "secuestrado", y la única opción viable de escapar era yendo por mar –se detuvo un momento, esperando algún comentario de mi parte, pero yo estaba demasiado alucinado como para decir nada, así que continuó. –En fin, que el primer ministro avisó por mensajería urgente a mi padre, y en menos de dos horas estuvo presente en el castillo. Primero le invadió la alegría de que volviera. Pero luego… cuando me pidió explicaciones…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunté preocupado. No soy capaz de quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que fue culpa mía…

-Decidí contar la verdad. Así que empecé a decirle que había quedado contigo y estuvimos juntos todo el día, y entonces… mi padre me cortó ahí. Creyó que también habíamos estado juntos por la noche, cosa cierta en parte, y se pilló un cabreo que ni te cuento…

Para que contar, ya lo imaginaba. El poderoso e impaciente rey de Hyrule en llamas. Hasta a mi me da miedo…

-El caso es –dijo para finalizar- que como castigo me encerró en un "cuarto secreto" escondido en el castillo. Era como una réplica de mi habitación, pero sin salida. No veía ni la luz del sol… Hasta hoy, cuando logré escaparme.

-¿Cómo?

-Con astucia, paciencia y habilidad.

Ugh… todas cualidades de las que carece el rey. No me extraña que Zel consiguiera escapar, después de todo no es fácil pelear con alguien que tiene lo que a ti te falta. Aunque eso me deja claro una cosa: yo tenía razón, ella estaba encerrada.

-Lo siento… -fue todo lo que atiné a decir- todo fue por mi…

-¿Por tu culpa? Sí Link, toda tuya –la verdad pocas veces dolió tanto. Esas palabras me sentaron como si me echaran un jarrón de agua fría en mitad de una ducha calentita. -Pero me da igual. Ya me has metido en muchos líos, y este no es diferente, por muchos días que haya durado. Al menos ahora ya soy libre… en parte. Así que te perdono. Todavía tengo que hablar con mi padre, a ver si se ha calmado ya.

-Entiendo…

-Y todo eso me lleva a la siguiente cuestión. Te importaría que… ¿me quedara aquí a…?

-¿A…? –la inste a que siguiera.

Pero no hizo falta. Como siempre, algo expresó sus deseos con recursos mejores que las palabras. Un "rugido" estremecedor sonó por toda la casa, procedente de un monstruo hambriento. O como solía llamar yo a ese monstruo, el "estómago de Zelda". Ni falta decir que la carcajada que solté al oírlo duró para rato. Al final, lo único que consiguió callarme fue un cojín que Zel me metió en la boca, al borde de la impaciencia.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya, así que asume la responsabilidad y dame de comer!

-Vale, marchando una cena… -acepté, un poco más calmado.

Ella se dio media vuelta, diciendo que se iba a duchar mientras yo preparaba la comida. Ah, y por supuesto, también tendría que buscar ropa limpia que se pusiera mientras lavaba la que tenía. Y no estaría de más que hiciera las camas que Kotaró deshizo para construir un fuerte. Por si fuera poco, aún ni había fregado los platos de mi propia cena.

Suspiré, cansado.

-A veces pienso –fijé la mirada en la cocina, listo para empezar- que soy el sueño de todo hombre gay.

Ni que decirlo, yo era un tío con cualidades de esposa. Por más que me joda, he de admitir que en parte Ko tiene razón…

-_"Serás una gran esposa…"_

Niño del demonio…

* * *

Ver comer a Zelda como una psicópata hambrienta es uno de mis hobbies preferidos desde que la conocí. No sé si es que hago muy bien la comida, o que ella tiene el estómago ciertamente vacío, pero de ahí a que no paré ni para respirar hay un gran cacho…

-¡Más! –exigió.

Y como no, yo soy el criado que le ofrece todo sin rechistar para luego no recibir nada a cambio.

-Mira, Hyrule empieza a caer en la crisis, así que creo que tendré que empezar a cobrarte por comer aquí. Es más, si lo hiciera ahora mismo, ya sería más rico que el presidente de Nintendo… -dije mientras le llenaba el plato de más estofado humeante.

-Ya, habló el que no ha estado encerrado días comiendo basura…

Tampoco entiendo para que me perdona si luego me lo va a echar en cara...

-Cuéntame un poco lo que pasó estos días. Es que me cuesta imaginar que te trataran de prisionera.

-De prisionera no, pero agradable tampoco. No me dejaban salir para nada, la puerta estaba fuertemente blindada, a prueba de magia, y la habitación carecía de ventanas, solo iluminaban las antorchas. Tenía libros para leer, pero eran muy aburridos, y ninguno útil…

-¿Útil?

-Y sabes, de magia o cocina, algo que pueda aprender. Uno de los que más ansío es… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah sí! Era "Sufrimiento sin límites mayores que los de Saw" O algo así, creo.

Mejor ni pregunté. Seguí observándola, mientras hablaba y comía a la vez, solo haciendo pausas para beber agua o para pedirme que le llenara el plato. Yo perdí la atención muy pronto, así que me limité a asentir de vez en cuando, decir "aja, ya veo, am…" y esas cosas que la gente suele soltar por lo bajo cuando no hace ni puñetero caso de lo que el otro dice.

Por lo menos no tenía mal objetivo que mirar. Al estar lavándose la ropa de Zelda, solo llevaba puesta una camisa grande, prestada por mí, que le tapaba una pequeña parte del muslo, pero sin siquiera acercarse a las rodillas. Estaba descalza, con los brazos al descubierto y el pelo mojado. Todo eso sumado a su encanto natural ya daba para rato en cuanto a quedarse embobado.

¿Sabéis cuando la gente ve a una conocida vuestra como una diosa, ya sea por su belleza o por su actitud? Pues más o menos, así estoy yo ahora. Tengo a una princesa/diosa enfrente de mí sonriéndome con naturalidad, y con una apariencia física que deja mucho a la imaginación.

A cualquiera se le iría el santo al cielo si estuviera en mi lugar…

Poco a poco, dejé de observarla de forma general, y centré mi mirada en su rostro. Me impresionaba, por raro que pareciera, cuando apretaba los dientes porque la comida estaba ardiendo y luego sonreía al notar su delicioso sabor, cuando comía el arroz a toda prisa y se le quedaban algunos granos pegados en la mejilla, cuando bebía de su vaso y cerraba los ojos para sentir al máximo la sensación de quitarse la sed… No sé, era como si quisiera saber en todo momento que hacía, o más bien, sus gestos y sus reacciones.

Era tan… curioso.

Lo que realmente adoraba de ella era cuando adoptaba su típica actitud infantil. La suele usar para encandilar a la gente para sus propios fines e intereses, pero cuando estaba conmigo, muchas veces se ponía en plan caprichoso y dulce, demostrando que ella también tiene un lado tierno y sincero.

En el momento en el que me quedé mirando sus ojos azules, similares a los míos pero muchos más hermosos, desconecté todos mis pensamientos para poder perderme en ese mar.

Poco después, su voz me sentó como un barco de rescate, que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Y… ¡Link! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Era obvio que no. Pero bueno, vamos a mentir, como siempre.

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué llevas diez minutos mirándome fijamente? -¿diez minutos? Si que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando te quedas embobado- No será que tengo sucia la cara y te estás riendo de ello, ¿verdad?

-No, que va… -pero ahora que me daba cuenta, si que tenía una zona del labio superior untada en salsa de estofado. Suspiré, pensando en que a veces ella parece más niña pequeña que yo-. Aunque si es cierto que tienes algo por ahí. Ven, deja que te ayude.

Cogí una servilleta, tomé suavemente a Zelda por la nuca, y la atraje hasta mí. Cuando estuvo bien cerca, limpié su labio superior, quitando toda la salsa.

-Ya está.

Entonces me di cuenta de que, quizás, había acercado a Zelda un "poco" de más. Ella entreabrió los labios, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, al igual que las mías, muy afectadas por la proximidad. Con decir que, si movía la cabeza hacía adelante un par de milímetros nuestras narices se rozarían, dejaba muy explicada la situación.

Tardé al menos un minuto en reaccionar y apartarla. Un minuto en el que ella no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente se quedó tal y como estaba, con mi mano en su nuca y mi rostro a pocos centímetros.

-Ya terminé –anunció. Se refería a cenar, creo. Y más valía que sí, porque me había agotado los suministros de comida para tres días.

"En serio, hoy parece que nos hemos cambiado los roles. Yo el responsable y madura y ella la infantil y despreocupada" pensé. Lo de despreocupada iba porque, nada más acabar, se fue a tirar en el sofá como si nada.

Aunque en realidad, yo sospechaba que era para alejarse de mí un poco. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero parece que la cercanía íntima nos afecta bastante a ambos.

"Es normal. Por más que no quiera, soy un chico. No puedo tratar de pensar que podemos hacer de todo solo por ser amigos, porque lo cierto es que lo que puede hacer ella con una amiga y conmigo son cosas muy diferentes. Un ejemplo sería que, con una chica, ellas podrían dormir juntas en la misma cama sin problemas. Pero yo… Bueno, tampoco es que piense en hacer cosas raras, pero dormir en plan abrazarnos y estar así toda la noche… ¡Ah, que se me van las ideas!"

Así acabó mi debate mental. En resumen, de una forma u otra, a Zelda le incomoda mi presencia si es muy cercana. Y para que engañarnos, a mi la suya. ¿Será cosa de la timidez? No puedo decir que no me agrade tenerla cerca, pero…

-Oye –llegué al salón y me senté en el suelo, a su lado- creo que ya deberías volver al castillo. Si esperas más, las horas de "adultos" de la noche caerán.

-Tienes razón –respondió, un poco somnolienta. Parecía que estuviera pensando en algo seriamente, con gran concentración, pero sin dejar de prestarme atención-. Iré a por mi ropa.

Pasó a mi lado, y por un segundo sentí la suave caricia de su cabello por mi rostro. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, suspiré. ¿Qué me estaba pasando hoy? No paro de pensar de forma extraña cada vez que veo o toco a Zelda…

-Será que acaso yo… -sopesé por un momento "esa" posibilidad. En los libros, pensar constantemente en una persona, desear tocarla y protegerla era sinónimo de…-. ¡Imposible! Es obvio que algo así no me puede suceder a mí. Ese sentimiento es algo de seres vivos racionales… ¡y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy un experimento alienígena fallido!

Pero hay algo que no puedo negar: cada vez que miro a Zelda, siento una sensación indescriptible, como una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Es extraño y agradable. ¿Se sentirá ella igual? Una pregunta que desde luego no voy a decirle directamente. No hasta que averigüe al cien por cien lo que a mi me pasa.

Como comerme el coco por estas cosas no es lo mío, decidí mirar un rato por la ventana. No había mucho la verdad, solo la misma vista de la calle de siempre. Era tan aburrido… A veces, desearía ser Haruhi Suzumiya (o tenerla como amiga) para hacer "un par de cambios" en el mundo. Eso sería fantástico… me lo apunto a mi lista de deseos imposibles.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos y apresurar a Zelda, un pequeño sonido del exterior me hizo reaccionar. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover. Menuda faena, Zel se iba a mojar bien antes de llegar al castillo. Supongo que debería ir y darle algún paraguas o algo, porque la capa con capucha que trajo no le servirá si diluvia con fuerza. Así pues, volví a dejar la mente en blanco, esperando que la lluvia aflojara.

Pero peor se puso la cosa. En cuestión de minutos, la lluvia pasó a convertirse en completa tormenta. Se oían estruendosos truenos, y se veían fugaces relámpagos.

-¡Guau! –Exclamé- Que espectáculo…

Siempre me han fascinado las tormentas. Aunque el hecho de que se forme una justo ahora es curioso. Pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que me asomé a la ventana, y allí me quedé viendo como caían miles de gotas plateadas, acompañadas desde lo alto por fulgores casi del mismo color. Y claro, no podían faltar los poderosos truenos, que a pesar de asustar con frecuencia a los gatos, para mi eran como un timbre que anunciaban la hora del recreo. Rara igualación, ¿eh?

Conforme veía la tormenta, el tiempo iba a pasando. Miré el reloj, y…

-Que raro. Ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que Zelda subió… Se está demorando mucho.

Tampoco es que llevara tiempo cambiarse de ropa. A ver si está rebuscando entre los cajones buscando revistas porno… Y por si alguno me mira con sospecha, **no** tengo de esas cosas.

-¡Zelda, venga, que se hace tarde!

Ninguna respuesta. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido.

-¡No vas a encontrar material indecente, así que mueve el culo y baja ya!

Seguía sin contestar. Yo también tengo un límite de paciencia, y eso, acompañado de curiosidad, fue lo que me hizo levantarme e ir a por ella.

Al llegar, ni siquiera se oía un ruido desde la habitación, solo rompía el silencio la lluvia y algún que otro trueno. Pero la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta. Deseando que no estuviera cambiándose en este preciso momento, decidí entrar.

Sinceramente, lo que vi fue lo que menos esperaba: una pequeña figura, cubierta con un manto de pelo rubio, sentada en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas y temblando asustada. Por un momento dude, pero luego tuve bien claro que esa era Zelda. Y todavía llevaba la camisa que le había prestado. ¿A que estaba jugando?

-Zel… venga, que es muy tarde y está cayendo una buena. Si te das prisa, te acompaño al castillo… -nuevamente, sin respuesta-. ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de volver? Mira, lo entiendo, pero es lo mejor, aquí no te puedes quedar eternamente… Venga.

Me acerqué a ella, pasé mis brazos por su cintura, y la levanté con cuidado. Era increíblemente ligera. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, movió un poco la cabeza, mirando de frente a la ventana. Por el reflejo, vi que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la cara un poco roja, como si hubiera sollozado y se le notaba claramente el cansancio. Justo en ese momento, otro relámpago apareció, iluminando por unos instantes la habitación, y dos segundos después, se oyó el trueno.

No sé exactamente que pasó, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Zelda se había dado media vuelta, y tenía los brazos agarrados a mi cuello, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Como aún no la había soltado, pude notar que estaba temblando todavía, pero ahora más que antes.

Entonces me di cuenta. No es que la asustara volver con su padre y encararle, no, porque en situaciones como esas, Zelda tenía más huevos que Chuck Norris. El problema era que…

-¿Te asustan… las tormentas? –pregunté en un susurro.

Solo recibí como respuesta una pequeña asentida de cabeza.

Si ella estaba asustada, yo sorprendido. Desde que la conocí, nunca jamás pensé que pudiera tener un punto débil así. Es más, creí que ella no tenía puntos débiles… ¿Y la acobardaba algo tan simple como una tormenta? ¡Venga ya, que hablamos de Zelda! Pero tampoco encuentro motivo por el que me iba a mentir, y está actuando de una forma tan creíble…

-Link.

Pude notar como apretaba un poco más el "abrazo". Para ese entonces, yo era incapaz de decir nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado sintiendo su respiración ir y venir, echando parte de su aliento en mi cuello.

-Deja que me quede…

Eso ya fue el detonante. Ahora si que no sabía que responder… Por un lado, me encantaría que se quedara a dormir como hicimos un par de veces de pequeños, pero por otro… Me siento dividido entre el deseo y la racionalidad.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó de forma más suplicante-. Tan solo… hasta que pase la tormenta, por favor…

Quizás fueron sus palabras, o sus gestos, pero algo me decía que esto no era un simple miedo habitual. Zelda tenía un motivo de peso para estar así, aunque yo lo desconocía.

Miré un instante por la ventana, y al ver que el panorama seguía igual, suspiré. Si no quedaba más remedio…

-Vale. Por hoy te… puedes quedar.

Su única respuesta fue un leve gemido.

Después de unos minutos estando así, puse mis manos en sus hombros y la aparté suavemente. Ante su mirada llorosa y confusa, sonreí, indicando que iba a preparar la habitación donde ella dormiría. Tras decir esto, cambió a un gesto repentino de pánico, y en menos de lo que esperaba, ya la volvía a tener pegada a mí…

Volví a suspirar. Esto era justamente lo que me temía (y dicho sea de paso, lo que deseaba…) Es normal cuando estás asustado aferrarte a alguien para superar tus miedos. Y creo ser el único amigo de Zelda que podría darle apoyo en una citación así. Pero eh, tampoco me voy a quejar.

-Si así son las cosas… -la agarré por la cintura, tirando un poco de ella hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. La tendí en la cama con cuidado, y sin desconectar nuestras miradas, me eché a su lado-. ¿Mejor? No esperarías quedarte de pie toda la noche, ¿Verdad? Esperaremos aquí a que pase todo… Aunque tal y como se ve, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes a dormir. Mañana perfectamente puedes hablar con tu padre, aunque como se entere de que pasaste la noche en mi casa, nos mata, así que –guiñé un ojo- que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo.

Otro más, mejor dicho.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, y conseguí que Zelda sonriera, asintiendo dos veces sin poder estar más conforme con mis palabras. En cuanto a mí… bueno, mejor es tomarse la situación con humor y naturalidad que estar pensando cada cinco segundos que tengo a la joven más dulce, amable y hermosa de todo Hyrule a mi lado, en mi cama, y casi completamente indefensa. Y que conste que no lo digo con segundas intenciones.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que a mis buenos amigos, relámpago y trueno, hicieron su aparición, y de paso su trabajo de hacer estremecer a Zelda. Ella retomó su cara de pánico, luego pasó a ser de tristeza, y acabó por depresión. Yo simplemente no podía ver esos gestos, estaba tan acostumbrado a su actitud tranquila y valiente que pocas veces la he visto así, y desde luego no es algo que sea digno de contemplar.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Inconscientemente, acerqué una mano a su rostro para limpiárselas. Zel no me quitó la vista de encima mientras lo hacía. Quizás mi contacto era lo único que la reconfortaba…

"Si puedo hacer algo por ella, lo haré" pensé.

En vez de retirar mi mano, continué deslizándola por su suave mejilla, ahora un poco rosada. Acaricié cada parte de su rostro, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cabello, pasando por sus labios, su nariz y sus ojos, que ahora me miraban confusos pero agradecidos.

Yo ni siquiera tenía ya voluntad para pensar que hacer, solo me dejaba llevar. En ningún momento aparté la mirada; lo que menos deseaba era dejar de mirarla. Ese rostro tan apenado, ese cuerpo nervioso que estaba temblando, esa actitud asustada que se dejaba hacer solo por sentirse mejor y olvidar sus miedos…

¿En que momento se había vuelto Zelda tan pequeña y adorable? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme?

Decidí que por el momento, era mejor dejarlo así. Y he de añadir que en términos de velocidad, fui bastante más rápido que la luz y el sonido. Justo antes de que el siguiente relámpago y trueno llegaran, pasé mi mano por el brazo de Zelda, hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, donde la coloqué, para luego atraer su cuerpo hacia mí.

Tras el fulgor y el estruendo, la calma volvió, dejando solamente cantar a la lluvia, que caía sin intención de parar. Por experiencia, supe que lo mejor ahora era esperar unos minutos en silencio a que Zelda se calmara, y así lo hice. Pero apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que abriera la boca.

-Lo siento…

No entendí muy bien a que venían esas palabras, la verdad. Porque, por muy cruel que pueda sonar, y lo digo sin malas intenciones, yo me lo estaba pasando pipa.

-No quería tener que mostrarte este lado de mí… ni tampoco causarte molestias… Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan débil…

¿Lo decía por orgullo? Mujer, que no eres de piedra, normal que seas vulnerable a algo… Aunque claro, eso no lo dije.

En su lugar, le dediqué una media sonrisa. Entonces me fijé en que Zelda parecía cansada, pero sin ganas de dormirse, se me ocurrió que quizás hablando un rato, se distraería, y de paso, se quedaría frita. Así que la separé un poco, apoyé la espalda en la pared pegada a la cama, y volví a hacer que Zel se acercará, apoyándose en mí.

Claro, ahora supongo que desde un plano en tercera persona, esto sería una imagen romántica preciosa, ¿verdad?...

-Puedes hablar sin miedo –lo decía de corazón-. ¿Por qué tienes ese pánico a las tormentas? –pregunté de forma directa, sin rodeos. Era más eficaz y convincente.

-…

Como esperaba, no respondió, y se quedó unos minutos más con la cabeza en mi hombro. Quizás estuviera pensando, o intentando dormirse, lo desconocía. Para cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de saber a que venía esa debilidad suya, pareció reaccionar.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar… Más bien, nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Por eso, prométeme que si te lo digo, nunca jamás lo mencionarás, ni a mí ni a nadie.

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que mis palabras la harían dudar un poco, por eso me limité a ese gesto y a mirarla seriamente. Si, yo también puedo ser maduro cuando lo requiere la situación…

-Fue cuando tenía siete años…

"¡Menuda memoria! Yo ni recuerdo lo que hice ayer"

-En esa época, tenía un mayordomo personal. Era un hombre de mediana edad, unos treinta o algo así… Tenía especial confianza con él. Estaba a mi lado mañana y tarde, y cuando lo veías, daba la impresión de que realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo. A mí no podía ponerme más contenta el verle y jugar juntos. Era mi amigo y compañero, y para que mentir, le quería mucho más que a mi padre.

Yo creo que ella querría más a una rata que a su padre…

-Pasaron unos meses, y cierta noche, oí por boca de las sirvientas que iba a haber lluvia de estrellas, así que decidí escaparme para verla… ¡No me mires con esa cara, que a los siete años yo era muy inteligente! –Me espetó, y luego retomó la historia-. Pero parece ser que entendí mal, porque la lluvia de estrellas era al día siguiente. Lo que había esa noche era…

Tormenta. No hacía falta que lo dijera, se notaba.

-Yo, sin saberlo, me escapé hasta los bosques de detrás del castillo. Mientras, dentro de él, mi mayordomo entró en preocupación por no encontrarme, y de algún modo se enteró de adonde había ido, así que me siguió.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento.

-Encontré un pequeño claro, y al ver que faltaban un par de horas para que "comenzase" la lluvia, me quedé dormida. Para cuando desperté… la tormenta se había desatado. Yo, confusa y asustada, salí a correr por el bosque, hasta que me topé con una figura, mi mayordomo. Él me cogió enseguida, diciendo que teníamos que salir de allí, porque era muy peligroso. Y entonces…

Sentí que ahora venía lo importante. Abracé a Zelda un poco más fuerte, y ella en silencio agradeció el gesto.

-Casi a la salida del bosque, una ráfaga muy potente de viento me golpeó, y acabé volando por los aires hasta quedar enganchada en las ramas de un árbol. Él no dudo en ir a por mí. Pero… -En una tormenta, nunca debes acercarte a los árboles, entendía lo que se negaba a decir-. Me alcanzó y desengancho. Justo cuando creía que todo había pasado, un sonido agudo atravesó la noche tormentosa. Y entonces, todo pasó muy rápido: Mi mayordomo, con fuerza y sin reparos, me lanzó hacia el prado, fuera del bosque. Usé la poca magia que sabía entonces para amortiguar la caída… Pero durante el vuelo, cuando miré hacia atrás…

Empecé a notar mi cuello húmedo. Zelda estaba llorando.

-Un rayo había caído directamente en el árbol donde el estaba, y donde yo podría haber estado de no ser por su sacrificio. Después, le siguieron truenos y relámpagos, y más rayos… En un instante, todo el bosque estaba en llamas. Todo lo que había en el… murió. Todo, sin excepción…

Me había quedado de piedra. Zelda no paraba de llorar, temblando, y aferrándose a mí. Ahora lo entendía todo…

Empecé a acariciarla, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Ella, en silencio, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, desconsolada. Lo único que podía hacer yo era mantener el calor de nuestros cuerpos, y darle mi apoyo espiritualmente. Me sentía tan inútil…

-Cada vez que hay tormenta –empezó a decir- recuerdo esa noche, por más que no quiera. Pero nunca he estado tan asustada como la de hoy… Porque él era muy importante para mí, tanto como lo eres tú ahora, Link –me estremecí en cuanto me nombró-. Imagínate, solo he tenido dos amigos en mi vida. Solo dos personas a las que quería más que nada. Si ya perdí a una… ¿Qué me garantiza que no perderé a la otra? Sé que es una estupidez, pero… tengo miedo. De muchas cosas…

Ahora me sentía conmovido, y a la vez apenado por ella. No es agradable el vivir con el miedo a perder a alguien, y menos con el recuerdo de haberle perdido. Ella poseía ambos, pero solo despertaban cuando había tormenta, que le recordaba hechos del pasado y hacía que se preocupara por el futuro.

-¿Tienes miedo a que yo muera?

-Sí… -respuesta simple y sincera.

-Entonces no moriré.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí en esos momentos se habría reído o me habría metido una buena (y merecida) ostia, pero yo hablaba bien en serio. Zelda sonrió un poco ante mi actitud. No dejaba de verse adorable, la vieras como la vieras. Pero después de oír esto, se me quitaban las ganas de pensar de esa forma, por mucha realidad que fuera.

-No puedo hacer nada por los hechos del pasado, ni puedo predecir el futuro, por eso… -costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas- vive el presente. Yo prefiero disfrutar de este momento a preocuparme por como se pondrá tu padre mañana. Igual tú, piensa que ahora estoy contigo antes de temer por que me caiga un rayo encima.

Temí haberlo dicho de forma brusca y directa, pero Zelda se lo tomó con bastante humor, quizás por mi tono de voz estúpida…

-Supongo que tienes razón… Pero no creo que por eso pueda quitarme el miedo a las tormentas…

-Cierto, un trauma no desaparece de golpe… Pues en ese caso, siempre que haya tormenta o te sientas mal, sea lo que sea, ven conmigo. No puedo aliviar tu dolor, pero sí puedo asegurarme de que no estés peor, y… siempre es mejor tener a alguien cuando te sientes mal…

-Si ese alguien eres tú, por mi encantada… -su voz empezaba a sonar somnolienta. No tardaría en dormirse-. Link…

Quitó la cabeza de mi hombro, y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Después acercó lentamente su rostro al mío, hasta rozar nuestras narices. Tenía ambas manos sujetando mi cabeza, como si no quisiera que mirara a otra cosa que no fuera ella. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, la verdad.

Sentía su respiración más cerca que nunca, y empecé a ponerme nervioso. Pero no me quedaban fuerzas (ni ganas) para cortar el contacto, así que esperé quieto.

Tras unos segundos, Zelda cerró los ojos, cortando la conexión de nuestras miradas, y apoyó los labios en mi mejilla. En ese momento, aumenté mis capacidades perceptivas para sentir al máximo la sensación. Un beso suave pero cálido, de agradecimiento y aprecio. Podía pedir más, pero no lo necesitaba.

Cuando se separó de mí, susurró un "muchas gracias" y cayó rendida. Dejé que colocara nuevamente la cabeza en mi hombro, y luego me recosté en la cama, abrazándola, y listo para dormirme, cosa que no tardó en pasar.

La tormenta continuó toda la noche, pero yo estaba seguro de que no haría más daño a Zelda, que ahora dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos. En ese momento, aprendí algo bastante curioso y cierto a la vez: Estando con quien quieres no puedes olvidar las tragedias del pasado… pero sí superarlas.

Yo haría que Zelda consiguiera continuar, pasara lo que pasara. Y estoy seguro… de que ella hará lo mismo por mí.

* * *

**...Si, lo sé, cursi y mal hecho, ya me podeis matar a negativos... (Magua no, ella me matará pero por no poner tildes, como de costumbre...)**

**Bueno, espero que al menos os haya gustado un poquito xD Como habreis notado, lo hice solo desde la perspectiva de Link, al igual que el capi anterior. Pero es que mi objetivo era mostrar su lado serio y maduro, para hacerse una idea de como es el en el fondo. Tranquilos, a partir de ahora le dejare un poquito de lado para dar mas protagonismo a Zelda^^**

**Nuevamente, agradezco a todos los que leeis y comentais, incluso si son amenazas. Y me disculpo por los fallos ortograficos que pueda haber, prometo revisarlo y corregirlo en cuanto tenga tiempo. **

**Saludos a todos, y hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
